Return of Heroes (REMAKE)
by ShootingQuasar
Summary: [Final Grail] telah digunakan, memaksa seluruh Roh Pahlawan masuk ke Dimensi DxD, untuk melaksanakan tugas tersembunyi dari sanga pengguna. Kini, Roh Pahlawan Naruto harus menyelesaikan tugas misterius itu demi bisa kembali ke Throne of Heroes. Bersama dengan Para Roh Pahlawan lainnya, dia harus melewati berbagai macam permasalahan, cerita lainnya. Ada yg ch yg direplace, 1 Des.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi**

 **FGO(Game Ampasss! Dan herannya ane tetep betah main) and Other Fate series ©Kinoko Nasu**

 **Ch 1 : Return of Heroes.**

"Dimana ini? ". gumam Naruto membuka matanya ditengah kegelapan. "Ini... Lingkaran sihir pemanggilan servant? ". gumamnya melirik sebuah lingkaran sihir biru di bawah tubuhnya.

"Tapi.. Seharusnya dalam wujud ini aku tidak bisa dipanggil ke dalam perang cawan suci biasa, aku adalah Saver... Seharusnya sama seperti Grand yang tidak bisa dipanggil begitu saja". gumamnya memegangi kepalanya lalu bangkit.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan master manapun disekitar sini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? ". gumamnya berjalan kearah cahaya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dum! Dentuman besar dilangit malam membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam dimana ada sebuah cahaya terang yang terpencar menjadi banyak cahaya lainnya.

Deg! Deg! "Ukh! ". erangnya merasakan tekanan gravitasi disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba sangat memberat sehingga walaupun dapat berdiri, dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa ini?! Hanya aku yang terpengaruh?! ". kaget Naruto melirik sebuah remasan kertas yang terbang karena hembusan angin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuhnya kembali normal dan gravitasi aneh itu telah lenyap.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tubuh ini seperti tubuh nyata, keberadaanku saat ini bukan semata Roh Pahlawan lagi, tapi memiliki tubuh nyata, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? ". gumam Naruto terkejut merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku berjaga, Seven Class Posession : Saber". gumamnya. Sring! Sebuah pedang emas muncul di tangannya dengan bilah tajam, namun punggung pedang itu agak bergerigi dan berlubang mirip seperti kunci.

Bwosh! Bwosh! Bwosh! "Api hitam?! ". kaget Naruto melihat beberapa beam api hitam berukuran kecil yang menuju kearahnya.

Tapi dengan mudah ia menghindarinya langsung menendang tembok dan melesat kearah sosok yang sedang melayang diatas gedung.

"Kau kan?! ". kaget Naruto dan sosok itu saat mereka telah mendekat. Tap! Tap! Naruto mendarat di belakang sosok itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Avenger... Edmond Dantes... ". gumam Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Saver? ". tanya pria berambut putih dengan kulit amat pucat itu.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa berakhir disini?". gumam Naruto heran. "Mana kutahu, seingatku aku sedang berada di Throne, sampai tiba-tiba aku tertarik oleh gravitasi aneh dan terjatuh dari langit dalam bentuk cahaya aneh". jelas Dantes.

"Tunggu dulu! Cahaya aneh?! Apa itu tadi?! ". kaget Naruto mengingat dentuman besar yang menyebarkan cahaya-cahaya dalam jumlah besar ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Jangan-jangan, cahaya-cahaya itu adalah Heroic Spirit?! Semuanya?! ". kaget Naruto. "Hoi-hoi, jangan membuatku takut, tidak banyak Heroic Spirit yang bisa akur kau tahu?". ucap Dantes berkeringat dingin.

"Aku juga memikirkannya, tapi, seharusnya aku bisa kembali ke Throne kapanpun aku mau, namun kali ini tidak bisa, bahkan hanya sekedar berkomunikasi dengan Alaya aku tidak bisa! Apa yang terjadi disini?! ". geram Naruto.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau hanya dari ketujuh kelas yang muncul... Namun, bagian terburuknya.. ". ucap Naruto.

"Avenger... Roh seperti kami terkadang memiliki dendam luar biasa yang sulit dikendalikan". ucap Dantes.

"Dan terlebih lagi para Saver lain... Jika mereka sampai turun juga ke dunia ini bisa berbahaya, kekuatan mereka tidak main-main, aku hanyalah yang paling lemah dari mereka". ucap Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Groaaa! Groaa! "Apa itu? ". kaget Naruto menoleh kearah suara raungan itu berasal. "Wyvern? ". gumam Dantes.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya". ucap Dantes. "Jangan katakan, kalau dia ada disini... ". Gumam Naruto.

"Ayo, Saver". ucap Dantes melompat dengan tubuh berlumur api hitam. "Cih, kenapa ini selalu merepotkan saja?! Aku spesialis dalam menangani musuh raksasa, bukan kalian! ". ucap Naruto mengikuti Dantes.

"Hahahahah! Ada apa dengan kota mati ini? ". gumam seroang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan armor hitam legam yang sedikit panas, tangan kanannya mengacungkan pedang hitam seolah sedang memerintah dua Wyvern yang ada di depannya sedang tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bendera putih dengan tato naga berwarna hitam.

Dia sedang mengobrak-abrik sebuah toko namun seperti tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, juga di seluruh penjuru kota itu.

"Hentikan itu, Avenger! ". ucap Dantes menembakkan dua laser api hitam kearah kedua Wyvern itu dan langsung membakarnya hingga lenyap.

"Kau? Edmond Dantes? Avenger lain yang bicara begitu pada Avenger sepertiku? ". ucap Gadis itu kesal. Sring! Sring! Sring! Tiga buah lingkaran emas muncul disekeliling gadis itu dan mengeluarkan rantai emas yang langsung menjeratnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Dantes?! ". geram gadis itu berusaha meloloskan diri namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskannya. "Rantai ini... Gilgamesh?! ". gumam gadis itu terkejut mengingat seseorang yang pernah merantainya lalu tertawa hanya karena dia mirip dengan wanita yang sedang diburu olehnya.

"Maaf sekali, namun nama itu sudah tidak ada dalam Throne, dan sebagai penggantinya, akulah". ucap Naruto berjalan pelan dari belakang Dantes.

"Kau... Aura sihir besar ini, kemuliaan yang amat tinggi ini... Rasa tertekan ini... Tidak salah lagi, kau Servant kelas Saver". gumam gadis itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini, Avenger... Jeanne D'Arc? ". ucap Naruto seolah bertanya tanpa menghiraukan 'sapaan' itu.

"Mana kutahu?! Aku tertarik kesini, dan aku sedang dalam mood untuk menghancurkan sesuatu! ". balas Jeanne kesal.

Sring! Bwosh! Sebuah pilar api raksasa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kota.

"Apa itu? ". gumam Jeanne. "Entahlah... Itu bukan Roh Pahlawan... ". gumam Naruto. "Awas! ". Teriak Dantes melihat gelombang api besar menuju kearah mereka.

"Cih, Posession of Seven Class : Shielder! ". ucap Naruto keras. Sring! "Noble Phantasm : Great Canopy of III Omen! ". gumam Naruto. Sebuah cahaya keunguan muncul di depannya langsung berubah menjadi Canopy raksasa.

Bwosh! Seluruh api yang menuju kearah mereka diserap oleh sebuah kilatan emas yang merupakan inti dari Canopy itu.

"Huft... Tak kusangka, akan kugunakan seperti ini". gumam Naruto melenyapkan Canopynya. "Saver, itu tadi? ". gumam Jeanne kagum.

"Posession of Seven Class, ini adalah skill milikku yang membuatku bisa dipanggil kedalam tujuh kelas dalam perang Holy Grail, namun ketujuh kelas itu bukan termasuk Berserker maupun Asasssin, dan tentu saja Noble Phantasm milikku saat menjadi ketujuh kelas itu semuanya berbeda". jelas Naruto.

"Dan saat aku dipanggil dalam wujud kekuatan penuhku, sebagai Saver maka aku bisa menggunakan Noble Phantasmku sendiri maupun dari ketujuh kelas itu". lanjutnya.

Sring! Setelahnya, tiga buah piramid berukuran amat besar dengan lambang mata di piramid tengah yang paling besar perlahan muncul.

"H-hoi, apa itu? ". ucap Jeanne berkeringat dingin. "I-itu... Bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan Roh Pahlawan selain diriku". ucap Naruto bingung. "Hoi, kurasa aku juga sama... Aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu waktu menyerangmu tadi, dan kita baru melihat Jeanne saat dia mengeluarkan Wyvernnya, artinya mungkin kekuatan pendeteksi kita terhadap Roh Pahlawan selain kita, dimatikan". simpul Dantes.

"Bahkan bagiku yang merupakan Saver? ". Ucap Naruto. "Tapi tidak salah lagi, itu Noble Phantasm.. ". ucap Naruto serius.

"Serius? Piramid raksasa itu? Itu bukan Reality Marble? ". kaget Jeanne. "Tidak, itu bukan Reality Marble, tetapi.. Ramesseum Tentrys". ucap Naruto.

"Ramesseum Tentrys? ". ucap Dantes heran. "Ikuti aku, aku tahu siapa pemiliknya". ucap Naruto melompati beberapa gedung. "Hoi! Bagaimana denganku?! ". teriak Jeanne, karena tubuhnya masih terlilit rantai.

"Aku lupa, kau bisa meyusul kami". balas Naruto dari kejauhan. Klang! Klang! Seluruh rantai itu lepas dan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Cih, sialan dia itu... Datanglah, Wyvern! ". ucap Jeanne mengangkat benderanya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam muncul di depannya dan mengeluarkan seekor Wyvern lalu dengan cepat ia naiki.

"Saver, ada yang aneh". ucap Dantes mengimbangi gerakan Naruto. "Kau benar, kota seluas ini... Sangat gelap dan tidak tanda kehidupan sama sekali". ucap Naruto melirik seluruh bagunan gedung bertingkat yang hitam kelam padahal malam belum terlalu malam.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Beberapa blok kemudian, mereka sampai di depan piramid super besar yang bahkan hampir menyentuh langit tersebut.

"Dimana pintu masuknya? ". tanya Dantes. "Jangan sembarangan, disini banyak sekali jebakan dan Divine Beast, sementara satu piramid lagi penuh dengan racun yang bahkan bisa meracuni Dewa". ucap Naruto.

"Ozymandias! Biarkan kami masuk ke dalam maha karyamu ini! ". teriak Naruto. "Saver? Temanku... Kuizinkan kau masuk, tapi tinggalkan dua servant kotor itu diluar". balas sebuah suara dari dalam piramid terbesar.

"Maaf Dantes, tapi dia ini memang orangnya sedikit sombong, aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu sebentar, berkelilinglah dan lihat apa ada yang lainnya". ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah.. Kurasa piramid raksasa ini seharusnya cukup untuk menarik perhatian mereka". ucap Dantes. "Ayo, Dragon Witch! ". ucap Dantes menarik tangan Jeanne dan langsung membawanya pergi. "H-hoi! ". ucap Jeanne berusaha melepaskan diri namun dia sudah buruan tertarik lenyap dalam api hitam.

"Masuk saja dari piramid kanan, para Sphinx lucuku akan berjaga di luar". ucap suara itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke gerbang kompleks piramid dan masuk ke piramid bagian kanan.

Dia tahu, kalau jalan tercepat adalah melalui piramid tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tahta, namun setiap jalan tercepat pasti memiliki resiko, disana ada ratusan jebakan berbahaya yang bahkan tidak bisa dinonaktifkan oleh Ozymandias sendiri karena itu adalah bagian dari Noble Phantasmnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! "Seperti dulu, Divine Beast milikmu memang selalu menakutkan". ucap Naruto melirik tujuh Sphinx setinggi gedung tingkat tiga dengan tubuh berwarna cosmos dan salah satu dari ketujuh Sphinx itu malah beberapa meter lebih tinggi dari enam Sphinx lainnya.

Ditambah oleh puluhan Sphinx kecil seukuran Singa yang berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di dalam ruangan emas dengan lantai marmer dan pilar-pilar indah itu.

Didalamnya bahkan ada beberpaa buah makam dan sarkofagus yang digunakan untuk memakamkan raja-raja Mesir kuno serta lukisan huruf-huruf pada zaman itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Naruto baru menemukan sebuah tangga naik yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang tahta.

Dengan santai ia menaiki tangga itu dan sampai di sebuah ruangan luas dengan lantai marmer bening serta pilar-pilar emas yang megah, itu juga termasuk hiasan-hiasan dalam jumlah besar yang ada disana, tidak bisa dipercaya kalau ini semua diwujudkan oleh Noble Phantasm.

"Yo, temanku... Lama tidak bertemu". ucap Seorang pria berkulit coklat eksotis dengan warna rambut yang senada. Ia memakai sebuah jubah putih dan celana hitam dengan tongkat yang ujungnya melengkung.

"Ozymandias, kau juga kemari yah?". ucap Naruto. "Ada banyak hal terjadi, aku sedang mengikuti perang Holy Grail di Universe lain, ah kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku hampir kalah dari Saber dan Archer". ucap Ozymandias.

"Saber? Archer? ". gumam Naruto. "Arthur dan satu lagi... Namanya? Arash? ". ucap Ozymandias. "Aku tidak berkomentar tetang pengguna Broken Phantasm selain diriku itu". ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan Ramesseum Tentrys di tempat seperti ini? ". tanya Naruto heran. "Kupikir aku bisa menarik perhatian Nictoris untuk kesini, tapi aku belum merasakannya... Tapi aku juga menemukan satu hal penting". ucap Ozymandias.

"Satu hal penting? ". tanya Naruto. "Mungkin hanya yang berada diluar Throne saja yang sadar akan hal ini, tapi saat aku tertarik kesini, menjadi cahaya diatas sana, aku melihat dunia ini seperti mati, memang penuh bangunan namun semuanya hitam, seperti tidak ada makhluk apapun di dunia ini". jelas Ozymandias.

"Begitu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama". ucap Naruto. Krak! Suara tulang patah terdengar saat Ozymandias bangkit dari tahtanya.

"Ugh, seperti yang kau lihat, cahaya itu tadi menghantamkanku ke tanah dengan sangat keras, dan tulang punggungku hancur semua, jadi aku membuat piramid ini untuk menyembuhkan diriku". ucap Ozymandias. "Begitu, kau memang abadi disini, tidak peduli mau jantungmu dihancurkan, kepalamu ditebas, tubuhmu dilenyapkan, semua akan kembali terbentuk disini, walau sangat lama". ucap Naruto.

"Tapi... Jika dunia ini sepenuhnya sepi, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan... Ini adalah dunia cermin". ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar, itu juga hipotesisku.. Di dunia ini semua berbalik, bahkan antariksanya, aku melihatnya dari salah satu Cosmos Sphinx milikku, matahari disini berjalan berlawan arah dengan dunia nyata, begitu juga peredaran semua benda langit dan tulisan disini". jelas Ozymandias

"Memang setiap Universe memiliki dunia cermin mereka, namun masalahnya kita berada di universe mana". ucap Naruto.

"Entahlah, bahkan dengan meriam terkuat dari Dandera, aku tidak bisa memecahkan ruang dimensi, hanya ada sedikit Roh Pahlawan yang sanggup melakukannya". ucap Ozymandias.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi untuk melihat, aku punya Noble Phantasm yang bisa menghancurkan ruang dengan men-dislokasikannya". ucap Naruto.

"Inginnya aku ikut, tapi keadaanku sedang tidak baik, butuh waktu sehari bagiku untuk sembuh dari kerusakan tubuh semacam ini". ucap Ozymandias.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kita semua terpanggil seperti ini? Bukankah perlu katalis? ". gumam Ozymandias. "Tidak, ada sebuah benda yang dapat melakukannya, itu adalah benda berbahaya yang kusebut Final Grail, dan jika hipotesisku benar maka katalis pemanggilan kita adalah dunia ini... Kau tahu kan? Berapa banyak Roh Pahlawan yang hidup di dunia ini dahulu? ". ucap Naruto serius.

"H-hampir semua... Akan banyak sekali yang terpanggil kesini". ucap Ozymandias. "Benar, tapi Final Grail hanya bisa digunakan saat keseimbangan disebuah Universe mulai rusak, hanya mengirimkan Grand dan Saver tidak akan bisa, oleh karenanya... Kekuatan penuh dari Throne diperlukan... Bahkan Alaya tidak akan bisa menolaknya". ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan mencoba melihat di luar dunia cermin ini, aku harap tidak ada Noble Phantasm lain yang bisa menembus ruang selain milikku". ucap Naruto melangkah keluar. "Haah, aku akan memperketat penjagaan disekitar piramid, aku harap tidak ada tengkorak yang dengan liar masuk kesini lalu memenggal kepalaku hanya karena aku berkata kalau aku setingkat dengan Dewa". gumam Ozymandias berkeringat dingin.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Naruto melompat keatas dinding tinggi yang mengelilingi seluruh kompleks Ramesseum Tentrys itu.

Ia melihat belasa Cosmos Sphinx kecil yang sedang lalu lalang diluar gerbang dan di depan gerbang utama, ada Cosmos Sphinx dengan ukuran tiga tingkat gedung sedang duduk manis menanti orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menembus penjagaan dari seluruh Divine Beast itu.

Para Sphinx kecil itu memang tidak terlalu kuat, namun jumlahnya mengerikan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar trauma saat kepalanya dipenggal King Hassan dulu". ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Posession of Seven Class : Saber". gumam Naruto. Sring! Sebuah pedang emas tadi muncul di genggamannya.

"Sudah lama sejak aku tidak menggunakannya". ucap Naruto. Ia menancapkan pedang seperti kunci itu ke udara kosong lalu memutarnya.

Klak! Pedang itu berhenti lalu masuk ke dalam lingkaran emas yang muncul di bawahnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pedang aneh keluar dari sana.

"Pedangku sebenarnya sebagai kelas Saber... Ea". gumam Naruto memegang pedang itu.

"Kita akan melihat-lihat keluar". ucap Naruto mengangkat Ea yang berputar kencang. Slash! Dalam satu kali tebasan, pecahan ruang tercipta disana, cukup besar untuk dilalui satu orang.

Dengan cepat menghilangkan Ea lalu melompat masuk kesana. Groaa! Slash!

"Apa itu tadi?! Ada aura kebencian yang masuk bersama Naruto ke pecahan ruang... ". gumam Ozymandias tersentak merasakan para Cosmos Sphinx miliknya yang masuk ke mode siaga penuh.

"Avenger? Tapi siapa? ". gumam Ozymandias. "Dua servant kotor itu masih disekeliling kota, ditambah aku melihat Archer dan Saber sedang kebingungan bersmaa beberapa Roh Pahlawan lain, kurasa mereka akan menuju kesini.. Aku harus bersiap". ucap Ozymandias kembali duduk di singgasananya dan memejamkan matanya untuk menguatkan seisi piramid. "Kuharap mereka tidak menyadari para kucingku yang kusebarkan di kota". lanjutnya.

Other place

"Ugh, kau tidak apa-apa? Archer? ". tanya seorang pira berambut pirang. "Ugh, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi apa yang terjadi? Barusan aku berniat menggunakan Stella". gumam pria berambut hitam dengan armor berwarna hijau itu bangkit sambil memegang busur merahnya.

"Entahlah, sekarang kita ada ditempat antah berantah, Ramesseum Tentrys memang ada disini, namun kurasa kita bukan berada dalam Holy Grail War lagi, aku merasakan hubunganku dengan masterku telah diputus". ucap pria itu.

"Ukh, benar, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, baru kita mencari informasi". ucap pria berambut hitam itu melangkah masuk ke sebuah minimarket. "Kau benar". balas temannya ikut melangkah masuk.

Other place

"Romaaaaa! ". teriak seorang pria berpakaian ala romawi kuno dengan armor gagah namun hanya memakai celana dalam untuk bawahannya, dia membawa tombak mirip kemoceng. "Umu, Pendiri... Kau benar, ini Roma, namun seperti mati". balas gadis bergaun merah disampingnya.

Other place

"Gawain, ini Britania masa depan bukan? ". ucap pria berambut merah panjang membuka matanya. "Sepertinya begitu, Tristan.. ". ucap seorang pria lain berambut ungu dengan armor ala abad pertengahan. "Kuharap King Arthur ada disini". ucap Gawain sedih.

Other place

"Di dunia ini semua manusia telah musnah, akan kubuat Eden disini! ". ucap seorang Caster duduk di atas Golem miliknya.

Other place

"Kau! Mozart! ". "Antonio Saileri! ".

Other place

"Hum, mengenang masa lalu heh? Musashi". ucap seorang samurai berpakaian ungu dengan pedangnya yang bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan. "Hum, lama tidak bertemu.. Kojiro". balas gadis berambut putih dengan kedua pedangnya.

Other place

"Everyone! Free Dick! Free Dick! ". ucap seoang Caster berambut putih yang berlarian kesana kemari. "Hoi tunggu Dickmaker Caster! ". teriak seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah dewas mengejar pria tadi sambil membawa kipas.

Other place

"Ghaaaaa! Shinsengumi! ". teriak seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam mengacungkan Matchlock dan Katananya kearah langit. "Kenapa lagi-lagi dia? ". gumam seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan satu katananya.

Other place (Canda, segini dulu buat prolognya, sebenarnya masih ada banyak).

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Oke, Segini dulu buat prolognya, maaf kalo masih ada typo lagi (Rip English).**

 **Tapi akan diperbaiki seiring fict ini berjalan, maaf karena menunggu lama soalnya fict yang dulu tidak lagi sesuai dengan kehendak author, terlalu kaku.**

 **Jadi kali ini akan dibuat agak santai meski dalam susana serius.**

 **Pair? Mungkin dari FGO sendiri atau DxD, harem boleh juga.**

 **Oke, dimohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perkembangan fict ini yah(?) mao Flame boleh, asal bukan pake Fake Account.**

 **Bye Next Chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replace penjelasan dari ch7 ke ch 2 ini, karena dah diingetin maka saya gabung jadi satu sama ceritanya.**

 **Sistem Servant Class**

Seperti yg kalian ketahui, dalam HGW(Holy Grail Wars) ada tujuh kelas Servant yang bisa dipanggil, yaitu Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Berserker, Rider dan Caster.

Namun ada beberapa kelas atau kelompok lain yang mungkin bisa dipanggil dalam HGW namun langka dan butuh kondisi khusus.

Contohnya Ruler di Fate Apo yang dipanggil sebagai pengadil perang antara Fraksi Hitam dan Merah yang masing-masing memiliki tujuh servant lengkap.

Berikutnya Avenger, servant yang normalnya tidak bisa di panggil secara normal di HGW namun membutuhkan suatu perlakuan khusus seperti kasus Alcides (Heracles Archer ato yang versi waras) yang menjadi Avenger karena campur tangan lumpur dari Grail, namun bisa juga berasal dari Roh Pahlawan yang menaruh dendam teramat dalam.

Saver, seperti namanya Servant kelas ini mustahil di panggil dalam HGW, karena sesuai namanya dia adalah Saviour of Humanity, artinya hanya Roh Pahlawan yang pernah membimbing dunia kearah kebenaran maupun menyelamatkan dunia itu sendiri, di Fict ini ada tiga Saver : Yang pertama dari Fate/Extra Last Encore yang namanya tidak bisa saya sebutkan, lalu ada Hagoromo dan Naruto itu sendiri.

 **Satu Roh Pahlawan, 2 kelas atau lebih**

Seorang Roh Pahlawan ada yang dapat memenuhi beberapa kriteria kelas dalam HGW. Artinya mereka mempunyai 2 atau lebih kelas yang dapat mereka isi di HGW.

Contoh Lancelot di F/Zero adalah Berserker dengan NP Knight of Owner sedangkan di FGO/Divine Realm of Round Table (Camelot) dia bisa dipanggil dalam kelas Saber dengan NP Arondight, Lancelot Zerk juga pegang Arondight namun tidak bisa memakai kekuatannya.

Contoh lainnya Gilgamesh, di F/Zero dan UBW dia adalah Archer dengan sifat yang songong dengan NP EA. Sedangkan di FGO Babylonia dia adalah Caster, sebagai versinya yang kembali dari perjalanan mencari keabadian seperti dalam kisah Epic of Gilgamesh, nah setelah tobat ia akhirnya mulai memperhatikan kerajaannya, ia menyegel EA dan membagi-bagikan senjatanya ke penduduk Uruk sedangkan sebagian besar sisanya hanyalah alat-alat sihir yang memang bisa ia gunakan dari dalam GoB.

Seandainya di F/Zero kelas Archer sudah terisi oleh servant lain dan Tokiomi tetap ngotot manggil Gilgamesh dengan katalis kulit ular dan kelas Caster belum terisi mungkin yang terpanggil adalah Gil Caster ini dengan NP Melammu Dingir, bukan EA karena dalam versi Caster ia tidak bisa pakai EA.

 **NP(Noble Phantasm)**

NP, senjata andalan para Servant untuk memenangkan HGW. NP sendiri memiliki tingkatan Atau klasifikasi, dalam fict ini hanya ada 11 klasifikasi yaitu :

Anti-Unit, NP spesialis untuk membunuh musuh dalam suatu duel atau pertarungan satu lawan satu seperti Gae Bolg milik Chu, NP jenis ini memang tidak terlalu kuat namun konsumsi Mana tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga bisa digunakan berulang kali.

Anti-Team, seperti namanya, Np untuk menghadapi sebuah tim yang tidak terlalu banyak, contoh : Aestus Domus Aurea milik Nero di F/Extra

Anti-Army, NP yang ditujukkan untuk menghadapi sebuah pasukan, merupakan NP yang kuat namun penggunaanya harus secara bijaksana dikarenakan konsumsi Mana yang tidak sedikit sehingga tidak bisa digunakan berulang kali dalam rentang waktu yang singkat seperti Anti-Unit.

Anti-Fortress, NP yang sangat kuat dan dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan bangunan dengan struktur kuat seperti sebuah Fortress. Perbedaan dengan Anti-Army adalah pada kekuatannya yang memiliki perbedaan besar. Contoh : Excalibur milik Arthur dan Arthuria.

Labyrinth NP, sebuah NP yang menciptakan sebuah Labirin atau konsep dari Labirin itu sendiri, contoh : Chaos Labyrinth milik Asterios.

Anti-Country, adalah NP dengan jangkauan sangat luas sampai seluas sebuah Negara, contohnya adalah Brahmastra/Kundala milik Karna.

Anti-World. Sebuah klasifikasi NP yang berefek pada World itu sendiri. Enuma Elish milik Gilgamesh berada di kategori ini meski outputnya hanya lebih sedikit dari Excalibur, namun konsep "Ripping The World" yang menempatkan NP ini pada klasifikasi Anti-World. **Anti-World belum tentu bisa ngehancurin dunia.**

Anti-Divine. NP dalam klasifikasi ini sangat efektif untuk melawan eksistensi "Divine" karena efeknya bekerja hampir seperti Dragon Slayer yang efektif untuk melawan Dragon (kaya Ascalon dll). Contoh : Enkidu dan Vasavi Shakti.

Barrier NP. NP yang berguna untuk menciptakan Penghalang atau area pertahanan dan Tidak memiliki efek penyerangan apapun, Contoh : Avalon, Rho Aias(True)

Anti-Human Order. Klasifikasi untuk Ars Amandel Salomonis.

Anti-Evil, contoh : Lord Camelot milik Gallahad.

Bukan berarti satu kelas hanya punya satu NP, semua tergantung Roh Pahlawan tersebut. Achilles punya beberapa NP seperti Achileus Cosmo, Troias Tragoedia, Andreias Amarantos dll.

Dan tidak pasti satu NP hanya punya satu klasifikasi, ada NP yang dapat memenuhi dua atau lebih klasifikasi diatas.

 **Pseudo-Servant**

Adalah sosok Roh Pahlawan yang tidak bisa dipanggil karena mereka terlalu kuat atau terlalu lemah. Untuk memanggil mereka diperlukan Vessel atau wadah yaitu seorang manusia yang memiliki kecocokan dengan Roh Pahlawan atau bahkan Divine Spirit.

Contohnya adalah seorang ahli strategi China, Zhuge Liang yang menjadikan Waver Velvet sebagai Vesselnya namun mereka berdua tetap dapat berkomunikasi selayaknya kepribadian ganda.

Contoh dari Divine Spirit adalah Ishtar (Useless Goddess by Gilgamesh) yang dimana di FGO ia mengambil tubuh Rin sebagai Vesselnya karena Divine Spirit terlalu kuat untuk dipanggil dalam wujud asli mereka dan dalam hal ini kerpibadian Rin digantikan oleh Ishtar.

 **Konsep World atau Dunia**

NP yang sangat kuat seperti Anti-World atau bahkan Anti-Planet(tdk ada dlm fict ini) tidak bisa menghancurkan Planet seperti Bumi secara menyeluruh, selama yang melakukannya adalah makhluk yang berasal dari Bumi, selain itu jikapun mungkin, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena Counter Force (kaya EMIYA) pasti akan dikirim untuk menghentikan aksi mereka.

Reverse Side of The World adalah tempat tinggal para Beast atau makhluk-makhluk dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mengerikan serta mereka semua adalah eksistensi terkuat di fict ini, namun sekuat apapun mereka tetap tidak akan mampu menghancurkan Bumi secara keseluruhan.

Yang bisa menghancurkan bumi disini hanyalah makhluk yang berasal dari luar bumi, namun itu tergantung pada seberapa besar kekuatan makhluk itu.

 **Sistematika kekuatan Naruto di fict ini**

Menggabungkan semua penjelasan diatas, disini Naruto berada dalam kelas Saver namun ia bisa dipanggil dalam HGW dalam wujud Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, dan Ruler dimana setiap kelasnya memiliki NP yang berbeda-beda dan tidak akan bisa menggunakan NP dari kelas Saber jika sedang dalam kelas Lancer misalnya.

Saver sebagai kelas utama Naruto di fict ini mampu menggunakan seluruh NP-nya tanpa batasan kelas, artinya dia bisa gunain NP kelas Saber saat sedang dalam wujud Saver dan versi Savernya juga punya NP sendiri, intinya Naruto tergolong OP disini.

Namun semua Roh Pahlawan di fict ini bisa gunain seluruh Npnya tanpa batasan kelas seperti Lancelot dalam penampilan Saber namun bisa menggunakan Arondight dan Knight of Owner juga Arthur yang bisa pake Pedang Excalibur dan tombak Rhongomyniad.

Fict ini mengadopsi konsep Multiverse dimana sosok Naruto disini adalah gabungan dari versi-versi Naruto lain dari berbagai Universe yang ada Naruto-nya.

Semua Naruto itu telah melakukan hal yang membuat mereka tercatat dalam Throne Of Heroes, namun karena tidak boleh ada lebih dari satu eksistensi sama di Throne, maka seluruh Naruto itu disatukan dalam wujud utama mereka, yaitu kelas Saver.

Seperti pada Chap belakang sudah saya tunjukkan Naruto Rider adalah Naruto versi Hokage ke tujuh dengan teknik Ninjanya dan Kurama sebagai NP-nya.

Disini dia bisa menciptakan klon-klon yang mewakili setiap kelas yang mungkin ia isi, namun selagi melakukannya dia tidak bisa memakai NP maupun kemampuan dari klon-klonnya.

Disini ia juga memiliki kekuatan Gilgamesh yang telah diwariskan seperti yang saya katakan di Fict saya yang satunya, karena itulah saya post fict ini setelah publish chap dimana Gil menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

 **Oke, mungkin itu penjelasan buat yang masih bingung buat baca fict ini. Mungkin panjang amat namun memang segitu yang dapat saya ringkas. Klo ada yang masih bingung atao ada kesalahan dalam penjelasan saya, bisa diberitahu lewat review atau PM.**

 **~Main Story~**

"Jadi, dunia macam apa ini? ". gumam Naruto keluar dari pecahan ruang. "Latarnya adalah dunia yang cukup modern, gedung-gedung itu, ini mungkin sekitar AD 2000 keatas". lanjutnya menyimpulkan.

"!". Sesaat kemudian, aura yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Pecahan ruang telah tertutup, namun di belakangnya, ada sesosok Serigala biru seukuran mobil dengan seorang pira berbaju hitam sedang menunggangi Serigala itu, dan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, dia tidak berkepala.

"A-avenger?! Hessian Lobo! ". kaget Naruto. "Kau, mengikutiku kemari?! Tapi kenapa? ". bingung Naruto.

Groaaa! Graaaa! Graaaar! _"Kami adalah Roh Pahlawan dari dunia ini... Kami dendam pada salah satu ras disini... Karena merekalah, hidup kami berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa! "._

Salah satu kemampuan Naruto sebagai Saver, dia bisa memahami bahasa macam apapun bahkan dari para Berseker yang memiliki Madness tingkat tertinggi yang meyebabkan mereka kehilangan sebagian sisi kemanusiaan mereka sebagai ganti kekuatan luar biasa.

"Kalian... Dari dunia ini!? Bisa katakan padaku, dunia macam apa ini?! ". kaget Naruto.

Graaaa! Groaaa! Hraaa! _"Tak masalah, kita tidak berada dalam Holy Grail War, dan keinginan kami hanyalah ini"._

Graaa! Grrrr! _"Di dunia ini selain manusia, dihuni pula oleh tiga ras Akhirat, era ini masih dalam Age Of Gods, meskipun tidak sekuat BC, pengaruh mereka lemah, tapi masih tetap ada, eksistensi seperti Divine Beast, dan makhluk Supranatural seperti Yokai dan Vampir juga ada disini"._

Hraaarrr! Graaa! GROAAAARR! _"Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, dan... AKUMA! Akuma... Salah satu dari mereka menyebabkan kami berakhir seperti ini.. "._

Grrrr...! Grawrr! _"Kau pasti tahu bukan? Legenda tentang Serigala yang menghabisi 250 domba dalam satu malam dan tanpa memakannya sedikitpun? Tentang sekumpulan prajurit handal bernama Hessian"_

"Yah aku tahu, setiap Roh Pahlawan memiliki kisahnya sendiri di berbagai universe, kisah mereka mungkin berbeda, namun saat berada di Throne, itu akan diambil dari kisah yang paling membekas dalam benak Roh Pahlawan itu, jadi.. Akan kudengarkan kisahmu". ucap Naruto serius.

Krrr! Hrrrr! _"Terimakasih, Saver... Serigala itu bernama Lobo dan aku adalah salah satu dari anggota Hessian... Di dunia ini, sosok Serigala yang membantai 250 domba itu tidak pernah ada... Itu hanya ulah Akuma yang menghasut para penduduk... "_

Grrrarr! Groaaarr! _"Aku berteman dengan Lobo... Dia menjadi rekanku, teman yang kupercayai... Namun sudah takdirnya jika Akuma berusaha menjatuhkan kebaikan manusia untuk menjadi budak mereka.. "._

Groaarr! Hraawrr! _"Lobo hanyalah korban dari tipu daya itu, Iblis itu.. Menyuruh iblis lain menyamar menjadi mirip dengan Lobo dan membantai domba-domba itu dalam semalam... "_

Khrawrr! Graaa! _"Aku mencoba meyakinkan mereka dan menyelamatkan Lobo, namun itu semua percuma saja, malahan aku dianggap sebagai tuan Lobo yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal keji itu, akhirnya karena hukum yang berlaku waktu itu.. Lobo dibakar dan kepalaku dipenggal.. Lalu tubuh kami dibakar, sehingga iblis itu tak bisa menjadikanku budaknya.. "._

Graaa! Grrrr! Hraaa! _"Kami Avenger.. Hessian dan Lobo.. Sudah sangat lama kami menantikan saat-saat ini, dengan kekuatan legenda yang diakibatkan tipu daya iblis itu, kini kekuatan legenda itu menjadi milik kami ketika bangkit sebagai Roh Pahlawan, dengan ekstra class... Avenger, makhluk pendendam abadi yang tidak pernah melupakan sedetikpun seluruh kejadian dalam hidupnya"._

"Jadi... Itu kisahmu? Terasa sangat menyedihkan... Sumber dendammu". gumam Naruto menunduk.

"Tetapi... Tunda dulu balas dendammu itu, Lobo". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Grrrrrr! Graaaaa! Lobo mengaum keras sebagai tanda marahnya pada Naruto. "Jangan salah paham, sebagai Avenger, memang takdirmu untuk melakukan balas dendam, tetapi, untuk saat ini, kembalilah ke dunia cermin, aku berjanji jika aku bertemu iblis yang dahulu pernah menipumu, aku akan menyeretnya padamu". ucap Naruto.

Graaa! Groaaaa! "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, namun saat ini selagi tidak berada di dunia cermin, energi kita di dunia nyata ini terbatas, tidak ada yang menyuplai mana pada kita seperti di dunia cermin, jangan sampai kau menghilang saat balas dendammu sudah di depan mata". lanjutnya.

Grrrrr...! _"Aku benci kau benar Saver... Faktanya aku tidak tahu dimana iblis itu berada, dan berbahaya jika bertarung tanpa suplai Mana, meski sebagai Avenger, Mana kami terus pulih sampai balas dendam kami tercapai, namun jumlahnya hanya sedikit, hanya sebanding dengan Mana yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan wujud di dunia ini.. "._

Grrrrr...! Grrrrr...! _"Baiklah... Aku kembali sekarang, kupegang janjimu... Saver, dan satu informasi untukmu, jika Roh Pahlawan sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dunia ini, ia bisa kembali ke cerminan dunia ini, tanpa teknik ruang waktu... Dan bisa sebaliknya, selama mereka pernah menginjak dunia nyata ini mereka akan terus terhubung selayaknya dua sisi cermin... "._ balasnya perlahan lenyap dalam api biru.

"Sekarang sisanya ada padaku, walau tidak terpanggil untuk menanggulangi Beast, tapi sekarang seluruh kekuatanku menacapai tahap penuhku, ketujuh Noble Phantasm dari setiap kelas, Dua Noble Phantasm sebagai Saver, dan satu Broken Phantasm milikku sendiri". gumam Naruto.

"Posession of Seven Class, Authority of the Grand, dan Supreme of The Heroic Spirit... Kekuatan lainku sebagai Saver masih aktif semuanya, kira-kira.. Apa ancaman yang memaksaku dan yang lainnya ke dunia ini? ". gumam Naruto heran.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama akan kugunakan kekuatanku, Supreme of The Heroic Spirit". gumam Naruto berlutut dan menempelkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Wahai Bumi, jika ada Roh Pahlawan lain selain diriku di dunia ini, maka beritahu aku". gumamnya memejamkan mata.

"Nihil, kurasa memang semuanya terpanggil ke cerminan dunia ini". lanjutnya berdiri.

"Nah, kurasa kau orang yang menarik yah? ".

"Siapa itu? ". ucap Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, ia baru sadar kalau ia muncul dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Ah nama? Namaku Azazel, aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat ada dua orang muncul disini secara tiba-tiba, yah sebenarnya ada satu orang dan satu orang tanpa kepala penunggang serigala". ucap pria dewasa itu.

"Kau bukan makhluk biasa yah? Katakan rasmu". ucap Naruto serius. "Ras? Kurasa kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya, baru saja tahu". balas Azazel santai.

"Mah, mah, aku memang seorang Da-Tenshi, tapi aku tidak sejahat itu kok". lanjutnya santai melihat wajah tegang Naruto.

"Kau tahu percakapan kami? ". tanya Naruto heran. "Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan dari apa yang kau ucapkan, temanmu itu mengalami masa lalu yang buruk dengan ketiga fraksi bukan? ". ucap Azazel.

"Aku terkesan, kau bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari satu pihak". balas Naruto menyantaikan wajahnya. "Yah, mana mungkin aku tahu raungan-raungan itu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang amat sangat disetiap raungan itu". balas Azazel.

"Mah, kau benar, temanku mengalami masa lalu yang buruk dengan Iblis, jadi dia berniat membalas dendamnya". ucap Naruto tanpa menyebutkan kalau Hessian Lobo pernah mati karena Iblis itu.

"Yah aku maklum, banyak dari kami yang meninggalkan kenangan buruk untuk manusia, bahkan para iblis sekalipun tidak semuanya begitu, mah mungkin itu golongan Maou lama". ucap Azazel.

"Maou lama? ". ucap Naruto tertarik. "Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar awam mengenai makhluk supranatural, orang sepertimu mungkin bisa tewas dalam lima menit di dunia ini, jadi akan kujelaskan sedikit". ucap Azazel berbalik.

"Kita cari kedai, aku cukup kedinginan disini, setelah itu mari berbincang sampai pagi, ada beberapa hal yang menarik perhatianku dari dirimu". ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah, aku harap kerjasamamu". balas Naruto singkat mengikuti pria itu .

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Ini... Kyoto? ". gumam Naruto melirik kuil-kuil dan atmosfer yang masih tradisional. "Benar, ini Kyoto, kita memasuki area wisata dengan kuil-kuil sekarang". ucap Azazel. "Hum, bagus juga, sudah sangat lama sejak aku beristirahat". ucap Naruto.

"Onee-san, tolong sakenya!". ucap Azazel duduk di sebuah kedai kecil. "Memang paling mudah menemukan kedai di tempat wisata". ucap Naruto duduk di depan Azazel.

"Azazel-san, apa di dunia ini... Ada perang Cawan Suci? ". tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "A-apa? Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu? Padahal hal itu sudah sangat lama terjadi". ucap Azazel terkejut.

"Sangat lama? ". beo Naruto. "Benar, yang terakhir kalinya adalah saat sebelum Great War, sangat lama sekali, sejak saat itu keberadaan Holy Grail menghilang dan menjadi sebuah Longinus". ucap Azazel.

"Longinus? ". beo Naruto. "Ah.. Akan makan banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya". ucap Azazel. "Anak muda, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Holy Grail dan perangnya? Padahal hal itu sudah sangat lama dan sudah tidak bisa lagi dilakukan". ucap Azazel heran.

"Aku keturunan pesertanya". ucap Naruto bohong. "Apa? Jadi kau penyihir yah? Karena hanya penyihir yang bisa ikut bagian dalam perang itu, kami para makhluk supranatural tidak bisa melakukannya karena ditolak oleh Grail itu sendiri". ucap Azazel.

"Silahkan sakenya". ucap seorang pelayan membawakan dua botol sake.

"Hum, sake ini adalah salah satu yang paling enak disini, mungkin cukup untuk menemani kita mengobrol sampai pagi hari". ucap Azazel.

"Ngobrol? Sampai pagi hari? Yah aku tidak apa-apa, ada banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang dunia ini, tapi sebelum itu". gumam Naruto mengeluarkan kertas dari balik bajunya.

"Apa itu? ". gumam Azazel. "Perjanjian". balas Naruto singkat. "Perjanjian? Kertas kosong itu? ". tanya Azazel bingung.

"Heh, Azazel, aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku selama itu tidak melanggar eksistensiku, sebaliknya katakan apa yang ingin kuketahui tentang dunia ini selama itu tidak melanggar tatanan dunia ini, dan selama perjanjian ini masih ada, tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang bisa mengatakannya ataupun memberitahukannya pada siapapun". ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"H-heh, kau punya sihir unik yah? ". gumam Azazel melihat tulisan-tulisan hitam mulai bermunculan seiring setiap kata terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jika kau terima, tandatangani dengan darahmu". ucap Naruto. "Huh, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menolaknya, namun rasa penasaranku menolak itu semua, baiklah". balas Azazel menggigit jarinya lalu menuliskan namanya ke dalam kertas itu.

"Kau ini sangat nekat yah? Berani menandatangani perjanjian dari orang yang baru kau kenal". ucap Naruto. "Yah, ilmu pengetahuan diperoleh dengan cara nekat". balas Azazel santai. "Baiklah, akan aku hargai tinggi kepercayaanmu itu". balas Naruto menuliskan namanya dengan darahnya.

"Baiklah, perjanjian selesai dibuat, Saver Noble Phantams : Contrack From The Roots, aktifkan". ucap Naruto melempar kertas itu. Sring! Setelahnya, kertas itu bersinar terang lalu berubah menjadi pilar cahaya terang dan lenyap.

"Azazel, tanyai aku siapa namaku". ucap Naruto. "Apa? Benar juga, siapa namamu tadi? ". ucap Azazel selesai terkejut. "Naruto". balas Naruto singkat. "Sekarang, coba ucapkan namaku pada pelayan itu". ucap Naruto meunjuk satu pelayan yang sedang mengangkut botol sake kosong.

"Hoi, pelayan! ". ucap Azazel. "H-hai, ada apa tuan?". tanya pelayan itu. "Berikan aku dan Naruto dua buah sake lagi". ucap Azazel. "Maaf tuan, anda dan siapa? Apa teman di diepan anda? ". tanya pelayan.

"Naruto! Namanya Naruto! ". ucap Azazel cukup keras. "Namanya? Apa namanya itu Namanya? ". ucap pelayan itu bingung setengah mati.

"Ck, berikan kami dua botol sake lagi". ucap Azazel. "B-baiklah, segera datang". ucap pelayan itu berbalik.

"Meh? Kau tadi menanyakan hal yang kau inginkan dariku, yaitu namaku, efek perjanjian itu bekerja sampai ke akar dunia ini, artinya... Semua makhluk di dunia ini tidak bisa mendengar namaku jika kau ucapkan, dan tidak melihat jika kau menulis namaku, kecuali aku mengizinkannya". ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, perjanjian tadi harus benar-benar dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang tidak terpengaruh sihir apapun, maupun dengan paksaan, perjanjian ini akan melihat ke dalam hati terdalam pelakunya, dan jika mereka menerimanya dari hati terdalam itu, baru perjanjian ini akan bekerja". lanjut Naruto.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Tidak ada penyihir dengan kekuatan seperti ini". balas Azazel berkeringat memandang Naruto yang menyeringai.

~Scene Skip~

Setelah gelap terbitlah terang, setelah malam panjang berlalu, terbitlah matahari yang datang menyinari pagi hari ini.

"Haaah, kepalaku... Rasanya pusing sekali... ". ucap Azazel memegangi kepalanya. "Hah... Sama, menerima informasi tentang suatu dunia memang selalu menyakitkan kepalaku". ucap Naruto. Di sekeliling mereka, ada puluhan botol sake.

"Maaf tuan, ini tagihannya". ucap pelayan tadi memberikan kertas ke Azazel. "Hah, sampai satu juta duaratus Yen? ". ucap Azazel. "Maaf, sedari tadi anda berdua memesan produk terbatas kami, jadi harganya akan lebih mahal dari produk biasa". ucap pelayan itu.

"Yah baiklah, anggap saja ini bayaran atas informasi yang kuperoleh". ucap Azazel merogoh sakunya.

Duk! "Ini.. Cukup? ". tanya Naruto. "E-eh? ". ucap pelayan tadi terkejut melihat lima emas batangan dengan berat lima kilo setiap batangnya.

"Kepalaku agak pusing memikirkan nilainya, ambil saja semuanya". ucap Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"T-terimakasih! ". ucap pelayan itu mengambil semua emas batangan dan berlari ke dapur. "Karena aku sudah mendengar ceritamu, maka aku tidak terkejut". ucap Azazel berusaha tak terkejut.

"Anggap saja itu bayaranku atas informasi itu". ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu, kita bertemu disini sore nanti, aku ini seorang guru SMA". ucap Azazel beranjak. "Baiklah, kita bertemu nanti sore". ucap Naruto bangkit menatap kepergian Azazel.

"Baiklah, jika yang dikatakan Hessian Lobo benar, maka aku bisa kembali kesana hanya dengan membayangkan tempatnya". ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Presh! Tubuhnya menjadi serpihan cahaya dan lenyap.

Presh! Naruto kembali muncul di dunia cermin itu, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"K-kotanya hidup kembali? ". ucap Naruto terkejut melihat kota yang begitu terang seperti peradaban sungguhan.

"Yo, Saver". sebuah panggilan membuat Naruto terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Ozy? ". gumam Naruto melihat Ozymandias yang jalan-jalan di kota.

"Lihatlah keramaian ini, Ramesseum Tentrys milikku benar-benar menarik perhatian seluruh Roh Pahlawan yang ada disekitar sini". ucap Ozymandias melihat beberapa sosok Roh Pahlawan yang berjalan-jalan.

"Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk menghidupkan pusat kota". ucap Ozymandias. "Kami bersepakat untuk berdamai sampai seluruh masalah kita disini terselesaikan". lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kita tidak boleh lama-lama disini, aku masih harus mengejar para Demon God Pilars yang kabur dari Ars Paulina". ucap Naruto.

"Tugasmu berat heh? Yah, kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, kami akan dengan senang hati melakukannya". ucap Ozymandias. "Terimakasih, aku menghargainya". balas Naruto.

"Yo, Kinpika! Lama tidak bertemu". ucap seorang pria kekar dengan jubah merah sangarnya. "Iskandar? Kau juga kemari? ". kaget Naruto. "Nah, seharusnya kau tidak kaget lagi, walau sebenarnya aku juga sangat kaget". ucap Iskandar.

"Groaaaa! ". _"Iskandar! "._ geram seorang pria kekar lainnya, dengan tubuh besar berwarna hitam legam dengan beberapa tulisan dan gambar aneh.

"Aku terkejut menemukannya disini, kami hampir bertarung sampai Pharaoh itu datang dan menghentikan kami serta menjelaskan keadaanya". ucap Iskandar.

"Darius III". gumam Naruto. "Mah begitulah, sangat sulit mengatur mereka semua, karena pada dasarnya hidup seorang Roh Pahlawan itu bebas, tapi karena situasi yang memaksa ini, mereka tak punya pilihan lain". ucap Ozymandias menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Baguslah, kemampuanmu sebagai Raja tidak diragukan lagi, aku tidak bisa disini terus". Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, Hessian Lobo sudah menceritakan sedikit mengenai dunia itu, ditambah.. ". ucap Ozymandias menunjuk Naruto. Slash! Dari balik bajunya, sebuah kartu emas terbang dan berubah menjadi sesosok Cosmos Sphinx.

"Itukan... ". ucap Naruto terkejut. "Kekuatanmu, Authority of The Grand, memungkinkanmu memanggil Servant dengan kelas sesuai kartu emas itu dan memberikannya posisi Grand untuk sementara waktu, hebat memang namun bisa memicu kemarahan para Grand asli jika kau menggunakannya sembarangan". ucap Ozymandias.

"Ini, aku kembalikan, maaf membuntutimu sampai sejauh itu, tapi aku juga sangat tertarik". lanjutnya melempar kartu emas yang asli pada Naruto.

"Huf, yah aku tidak masalah". ucap Naruto memasukkan kartu emas itu kembali ke bajunya. "Hm.. Begitu, menggunakan Noble Phantasm sebagai jaminan, dengan begini kedua belah pihak aman". ucap Ozymandias mengelus Cosmos Sphinxnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu perjanjian itu? ". tanya Naruto. "Yah kurang lebih cukup menguntungkan, kau bisa mengurusi dunia luar, biar aku yang mengurusi para Roh Pahlawan disini". balas Ozymandias.

"Lagi pula aku sudah berteman dengan Saber dan Archer". lanjutnya santai. "Lama tidak bertemu, Saver". ucap sebuah suara dari seorang pria berhoode.

"Arthur? ". gumam Naruto. "Yah aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku". ucap Arthur menyingkap hoode yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan menampakkan rambut pirangnya.

"Kau disini, Apa Knight Of Round Table lainnya juga disini? ". tanya Naruto. "Ada, tapi tidak semuanya, hanya Bedivere yang ada disini, tapi Rider, Achilles memberitahuku bahwa mereka melihat tiga orang aneh di Inggris, atau Britania, mungkin saja mereka Lancelot, Gawain, dan Tristan, aku juga meminta Achilles untuk membawa mereka kemari". balasnya.

"Dan apa-apaan pakaian itu? ". gumam Naruto melirik sebuah jas putih yang berada dibalik jaket hitam yang dikenakan Arthur. "Mah, aku hanya sedikit mengikuti gaya". balas Arthur tenang.

"Muahahaha! Kurasa ini bagus Darius! ". Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Iskdandar dengan pakaian kaos putih bertuliskan Admirable dan celana jeans ketat. "Groaaaaa! ". Geram Darius memakai pakiaan yang sama.

"Aku terkejut mereka punya ukuran yang pas untuk Darius". gumam Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, walaupun kita harus menyelesaikan ancaman yang ada, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, mereka cukup menikmati kehidupan kedua mereka dengan tubuh nyata ini". ucap Ozymandias.

"Yah, meski begitu kita tetap harus kembali ke Throne". ucap Naruto. "Hfff... Kau benar, Naruto... Apa ada makhuk dunia itu yang kemungkinan bisa masuk kemari? ". tanya Arthur.

"Ada, kurasa". balas Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menjaga kota ini sebagai base kita, jika memungkinkan, aku akan memanggil para Roh Pahlawan lainnya yang ada diluar kota untuk kemari". ucap Ozymandias.

"Aku beterimakasih padamu, aku serahkan urusan para Pahlawan itu padamu". ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. "Itu tugasku sebagai mantan Raja, King of Kings! ". balas Ozymandias tertawa.

Other place

"Mozart! Mau kemana kau?! ". ucap Seroang pria berpakaian serba hitam. "Saileri, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus pergi ke Tokyo, menemui Saver! ". balas Mozart panik. "Apa Tokyo?! Kau gila?! Kita berada di Italia sekarang! ". ucap Saileri.

"Kita harus kesana secepatnya, kuharap ada kelas Rider disekitar sini". ucap Mozart. "Memangnya kenapa kau terlihat panik? ". ucap Saileri heran. "Aku meraskan Noble Phantasm milikku, Requiem.. Masih bekerja pada seseorang". ucap Mozart.

"Apa katamu?!". kaget Saileri. "Dulu, aku pernah mengikuti perang cawan suci di suatu dunia, aku berhasil menggunakan Requiem untuk membuat seorang servant tidur, jadi masterku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah". jelas Mozart.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? ". tanya Saileri heran. "Saat tertidur... Noble Phantams servant itu aktif, puluhan orang-orang aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul untuk melindungi servant itu, bahkan menjaga sumber sihirnya saat masternya tewas, malangnya, masterku terbunuh karena hal itu". jelas Mozart.

"Servant macam apa itu?! Kelasnya? ". tanya Saileri. "Rider kurasa, identitasnya masih belum kuketahui, dia mungkin ada di sebuah tempat di dunia cermin ini, atau masih ada di dunia nyata". jelas Saileri.

"Ini buruk.. Jika seorang Servant bertahan selama itu di dunia nyata, dia bisa menemukan sumber sihir baru dan hidup tanpa seorang master, selama Grail yang pernah memanggilnya masih ada di dunia itu". ucap Saileri. "Siapa saja servant yang kau ketahui selain Rider saat itu? ". tanyanya.

"Berserker.. Darius III, Saber.. Rama, dan Archer.. Chiron". balas Mozart. "Baiklah, kita akan mencari Rider terdekat, jika ada kita langsung ke Tokyo! ". balas Saileri berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan lalu menghilang.

"Terimakasih Saileri, walau kau difitnah atas kematianku dan menjadi Avenger, kau masih membantuku.. Aku harap ini hanya perasaanku saja". gumam Mozart berlari ke penjuru kota .

Other place

"Akhirnya selesai juga, berbekal pengalaman waktu itu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kali ini inti yang kugunakan adalah tubuhku sendiri". gumam seorang Caster. "Kau benar-benar ingin menciptakan Eden lagi yah? Caster". ucap Seroang pria disampingnya.

"Dunia cermin ini mungkin tidak mempunyai manusia, jadi akan kuubah kota kosong, Hiroshima ini menjadi Eden! ". balas Caster itu. "Ternyata kita memang tidak pernah bisa sejalan... Aviceborn". balas pria itu.

"Apa? Apa kau ingin membunuhku lagi Archer? ". tanya Aviceborn. "Sama sekali tidak, ubahlah kota ini sesukamu, aku akan melihat Eden macam apa yang dapat kau berikan". balas pria itu. "Kau cukup bijaksana Chiron, kurasa kau memang menjadi guru yang baik, tidak sepertiku". ucap Aviceborn.

"Saa, bergeraklah... Keter Malkuth! Ubah kota ini menjadi Eden! ". ucap Aviceborn. Sring! Groaaaaa! Golem superbesar dihadapannya membuka matanya dan bangkit lalu meraung keras.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah perlahan. Dan disetiap langkahnya, permukaan tempat kakinya memijak berubah menjadi dataran hijau dengan bunga-bunga dan tanaman indah lainnya bermekaran disana.

"Inilah Eden". gumam Aviceborn melompat naik ke bahu golem itu. "Golem Keter Malkuth... Dia bisa mengubah dunia ini.. Eden, di Surga, tidak ada makhluk yang bisa mengalirkan darah maupun terluka, selama Golem itu memijak Eden, dia abadi, terlebih Caster telah memodifikasi intinya, akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkannya". gumam Chiron mengamati kelemahan Golem itu dengan matanya.

Back to Naruto

"Haah, kurasa kau benar, aku perlu menyegarkan kepalaku". ucap Naruto duduk di depan sebuah minimarket sambil meminum sekaleng soda.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugas seorang Saver itu? Aku mengerti tentang Counter Guardian dan Grand, namun aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Saver". ucap Ozymandias duduk di samping Naruto.

"Yah, kami para Saver, selain mengatasi musuh seperti Beast, juga mengatasi ancaman sekelas Beast atau lebih tinggi, seperti makhuk penghancur alam semesta atau apalah, aku sendiri sudah lupa karena berkali-kali dikirim ke berbagai dunia untuk mengatasi semua itu, biasanya aku bersama Grand Assassin, tapi juga bisa dengan Saver lainnya jika memang itu sangat genting". jelas Naruto.

"Hhhh! Entah mengapa aku masih menderita trauma saat kau mengatakan Grand Assassin". ucap Ozymandias. "Tentu saja, dia memegang kepercayaan dimana hanya hanya ada satu Tuhan yang dia sembah, tak peduli jika itu kau, bahkan Gilgamesh sekalipun, jika menyebut dirinya Dewa di depan Grand Assassin, maka kepalamu akan langsung ditebas". ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya, dia bisa menyusup dengan mudah ke Ramesseum menembus berbagai macam perangkap dan Divine Beast milikku, mengalahkan Nictoris dan memenggal kepalaku sampai butuh waktu tiga hari untuk memasangnya kembali dengan pas". ucap Ozymandias.

"Lalu apa-apaan baju itu? ". ucap Naruto melirik kaos putih lengan panjang dengan tulisan "Galaxy Pharaoh" dengan lambang sebuah piramid dan mata.

"Hahaha! Aku sedang mengikuti gaya, semua disini juga sedang mencobanya, ayolah! Tanggalkan armor berat itu". ucap Ozymandias. "Mah, kurasa tidak buruk juga". ucap Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

Sebuah lingkaran emas muncul dibawah kakinya dan naik keatas sampai diatas kepala Naruto dan saat itulah, armornya berganti dengan sebuah jaket hitam dan celana hitam, sebuah jaket biker.

"Aku harap di dunia itu tidak ada salah satu dari Demon God Pillars, mereka memang tidak terlalu kuat dibandingkan Goetia sendiri, namun mereka bisa menembus Seas of Time dan masuk ke masa lalu sebuah universe lalu menjadi Supreme Being di dalamnya, bisa gawat jika itu terjadi". ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bwosh! Sebuah asap mengepul di pinggiran kota. "Apa itu? ". ucap Naruto heran. "Mah! Mereka berdua lagi, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa akur heh?! ". gumam Ozymandias berlari kearah asal ledakan itu. "H-hoi". ucap Naruto menyusulnya.

Tempat ledakan.

"Mengejutkan, kukira kau sudah kapok saat di America". ucap seorang pria berambut putih dengan armor hitam dengan beberapa ornamen berbahan emas.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu, meski kau adalah kakakku". ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit kecoklatan, ia memakai baju berwarna putih dan membidikkan busurnya kearah sosok yang dia sabut kakak itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal hidupmu dulu dipenuhi kasih sayang dari ibu, lantas mengapa kau mengejarku? ". ucap pemuda berambut putih itu datar. "Itu karena kau! Jika saja kau mau memberitahu kami kalau kau juga anak ibu, maka kami tak perlu bertarung denganmu". balas pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Baiklah, biar kuberitahu satu hal, kau bisa membunuhku waktu itu hanya karena keberuntungan, jika kau nekat lagi, aku tidak akan mengalah, Arjuna". balas pria itu datar.

"Jangan sombong, walau kau kakakku, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Karna! ". ucap Arjuna menembakkan panahnya yang bermandikan energi kebiruan.

"Fuuh... Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti yah? ". gumam Karna memunculkan sebuah bola api kecil di tangan kirinya lalu meniupnya menjadi beberapa bola api yang menyebar.

Dum! Dum! Ledakan kembali terjadi saat kedua benda itu berhantaman.

Tap! Karna hendak melesat kearah Arjuna sampai sebuah beam kecil melesat dari langit dan menghantam tanah diantara mereka.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini, Archer Arjuna! Lancer, Karna! ". ucap Ozymandias muncul dari atap salah satu gedung. "Sebagai sesama anak Dewa matahari, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lebih jauh dari ini, Karna". ucap Ozymandias.

"Karna! Arjuna! Hentikan itu, apa kalian masih belum paham juga situasinya? ". ucap Naruto muncul dari belakang Ozy.

"Saver?! ". kaget kakak beradik itu. "Kalian ini, kekanak-kanakan sekali! Tidak bisakah kalian lihat Darius dan Iskandar? Mereka musuh bebuyutan tapi bisa berdamai saat mengetahui situasi ini, karena cara pikir mereka adalah cara pikir seorang Raja, Arjuna! Kau pernah menjadi Raja dalam versi cerita lain, aku yakin itu juga menjadi salah satu ingatanmu, jangan rendahkan harga dirimu". ucap Naruto.

"Huft, kubilang apa, jangan seenaknya mencari masalah". ucap Karna berbalik. "Kau! Dalam perang Holy Grail berikutnya, akan kubalas kau! ". geram Arjuna berbalik. "Ya ampun, mereka berdua itu". gumam Ozymandias menepuk kepalanya.

"Mah, untung ini berada di dunia cermin, jadi tidak ada makhluk hidup lain selain kita, bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika berada di dunia nyata". ucap Ozymandias menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku baru menyadarinya, tetapi kemana kedua piramidmu yang lain?". gumam Naruto mengamati piramid yang seharusnya berjumlah tiga, kini hanya tinggal satu. "H-hoi, Piramidku ukurannya sangat besar, tingginya hampir menyentuh langit dan kau baru menyadarinya?! ". balas Ozymandias cengo. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan". ucap Naruto.

"Dasar Bodoh! ". teriak Ozymandias menghantam kepala Naruto dengan tongkatnya dan mengakibatkannya meluncur menghantam tanah dari atas gedung.

"Kau kenapa sih?! ". protes Naruto memegangi kepalanya sembari bangkit dari balik reruntuhan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu?! Tidak, tapi kau juga bilang hal ini! Untuk urusan para Roh Pahlawan itu biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau berfokuslah pada masalah dunia luar dan situasi kita". Ozymandias dari atas gedung.

"T-tapi, sebagai sesama Roh Pahlawan -". Kata-kata Naruto langsung terhenti saat melihat seekor Cosmos Sphinx dengan tinggi dua kali lipat dari gedung yang dipijaki Ozymandias muncul dengan mata bersinar.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya Saver, pergilah dari sini! Jernihkan kepalamu dulu, pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi kita, soal para Roh Pahlawan pembuat onar itu, Dandera pasti cukup membungkam mereka". ucap Ozymandias keras.

"Haaah... Bukan itu maksudku, sebagai Saver aku juga harus bertanggung jawab terhada-Kau masih ngotot juga! ". potong Ozymandias mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto.

Sring! Beam biru pekat melesat dari kedua mata Cosmos Sphinx di belakangnya langsung menuju kearah Naruto. "B-baiklah, aku pergi! ". ucap Naruto menghilang.

Blast! Beam itu lenyap bersama makhluk yang menembakkannya. "Haaaah, keras kepala sekali dia". ucap Ozymandias menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoi, siapa tadi yang melerai pertarungan kami? ". "W-whoa, Arjuna! ". kaget Ozymandias mendapati Arjuna ada dibelakangnya dengan wajah aneh. "Benar, kau tadi melerai kami, tapi kau malah bertengkar dengan Saver". "Ghaaa! ". kagetnya kembali saat menyadari Karna ada dibelakangnya dengan mata yang sama anehnya.

"Haaah, apa-apaan kalian? ". gumam Ozymandias. "Ne Arjuna, sepertinya kita harus meneruskan yang tadi". ucap Karna melompat. "Kau benar". balas Arjuna mengikuti Karna.

Bum! Duarrr! Sementara Ozy hanya cengo melihat beberapa gedung bertingkat yang berjatuhan di depannya. "Kalian! Kemarilah atau kuberi satu set Ramesseum Tentrys! ".

~Naruto Place~

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku baru kemari beberapa jam dan aku diusir? ". gumam Naruto muncul di sisi lain kota.

"Yo, Saver". "Gaaaa". kaget Naruto melihat Arthur di belakangnya. "Arthur? D-dan kau, Merlin? Bahkan beberapa anggota Knight Of Round Table juga disini". ucap Naruto kaget.

"Lama tak bertemu, Saver, kau masih mengingat kami". ucap Lancelot. "Benar, padahal aku kira ini sudah sangat lama sejak di Temple of Time, Ars Paulina". ucap Gawain. "Tunggu, Lancelot, ada apa dengan tangan kirimu? ". tanya Naruto.

"Tanganku? Entahlah, mungkin ini wujud lainku dalam kelas lain, aku merasakannya, sebuah kegelapan yang berputar mengisi tanganku, Knight of Owner". ucap Lancelot. "Aku, pernah bertemu dengan dirimu yang lain, versi Berserker, jadi itu menyatu yah? ". ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga". balas Arthur. "Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto. Jlak! Arthur menancapkan Excalibur yang masih terbungkus Avalon ke tanah lalu memunculkan sebuah cahaya terang di tangan kanannya.

Sring! Sebuah cahaya amat terang muncul dan membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya. "I-itukan! ". kaget Naruto. "Benar, The Spear that Shines to the End of The World, Rhongomyniad". ucap Merlin. "Hum, jadi inilah alasanku bisa menggunakan semua kekuatanku, dari berbagai kelas". gumam Naruto.

Splash! Arthur segera menghilangkan tombak cahaya itu beserta Excalibur yang masih menancap di tanah.

"Arthur, kau mau ikut denganku? Aku sebenarnya tidak terbiasa melakukan sebuah tugas sendirian". ucap Naruto. "Ke dunia luar? Tentu saja aku ingin". balas Arthur. "Tentu saja, karena kita berdua sama-sama spesialis dalam menangani bentuk raksasa dari kehidupan". ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu, Arthur-sama! Izinkan kami ikut". ucap Gawain. "Maafkan aku Gawain, tapi Knight of Round Table harus tetap disini, begitu juga kau, Merlin! ". ucap Arthur. "Mengapa? Bukankah tugas kami adalah melindungi anda? ". ucap Tristan. "Benar, tapi saat ini akan berbahaya jika membawa kalian semua, ditambah aku belum terlalu tahu dunia apa itu, kalian adalah Knight of Round Table, bersumpahlah untuk tetap hidup sebagai Roh Pahlawan". balas Arthur.

"Hai". Angguk keempat anggota KoRT itu. "Yare-yare, tidak terlalu seru, mungkin aku harus kembali ke Garden of Avalon, atau bersama dengan pria itu seharian". ucap Merlin menunjuk seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang yang memandangnya dengan intens.

"Zhuge Liang? ". gumam Naruto. _"Saver, tidak akan kubiarkan orang ini menggunakan kekuatan Hero Creationnya pada siapapun"._ sebuah suara terngiang di telinga Naruto. "Ahaha, aku mulai tahu alasanya sekarang". ucap Naruto.

Presh! Jas putih yang dikenakan Arthur lenyap dan digantikan dengan pakaiannya sebagai Roh Pahlawan (Arthur Proto).

"Ikuzo". ucap Naruto menepuk bahu pria itu. Sring! Mereka berdua langsung lenyap dalam serpihan cahaya.

~Real DxD World~

"Hum, jadi inikah dunia luar itu? Mirip dengan dunia Ayaka". gumam Arthur. "Tentu saja, era ini ada di AD 2000-an, dan ini Kyoto, tempat perang cawan sucimu bukankah di Tokyo? ". tanya Naruto. "Benar, ada banyak hal yang terjadi, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku akan melakukan serangan gabungan Excalibur dan Noble Phantasm milik Arash, entah apa itu namanya". ucap Arthur.

"Stella bukan? Broken Phantasm yang sesungguhnya bisa menjadi Anti-Nation karena jangkauannya yang mencapai lebih dari 1200 kilometer, namun itu sekali pakai dan akan membunuh penggunanya langsung, Noble Phantasm yang tercipta dari kematian Arash". jelas Naruto.

"Kau cukup mengenalnya heh? ". ucap Arthur. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Banyak Roh Pahlawan yang diterjunkan ke dalam Ars Paulina untuk melawan 72 Demon God Pillars yang dikendalikan Goetia, lebih tepatnya mereka semua membantu karena keinginan mereka sendiri". ucap Naruto berjalan.

"Tunggu, bukankah aku baru pergi selama beberapa jam? Tapi mengapa waktu disini sudah sore?". bingung Naruto. "Kemungkinan... Waktu disini berbeda dari waktu di dunia cermin kita". ucap Arthur.

"Kau benar". ucap Naruto. "!". Sebuah rasa seperti sengatan listrik membuat mereka berdua terkaget. "Insting milikku mendeteksi barusan ada energi sihir berskala besar baru saja dilepaskan". ucap Arthur. "Kau benar, kemampuan milikku yang mirip dengan Clairvoyance juga merasakannya". ucap Naruto.

"Ayo, kita cari tahu! ". ucap Arthur berlari. "Tentu saja! ". balas Naruto mengikutinya.

Other place

Jleb! Seorang pria tua bertubuh setengah gagak dengan pakaian kimono jatuh tergeletak bersimbah darah bersama beberapa prajurit lainnya.

"Hmphh, ini belum sekuat saat itu, namun seharusnya ini cukup untuk melenyapkan setidaknya beberapa Roh Pahlawan secara langsung". ucap sosok aneh dengan jubah hitam, sosok itu memiliki tinggi hampir tiga meter.

"Tetapi, dengan hanya begini saja, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan diriku dalam medan perang, kau akan menjadi bonekaku, Yokai gagak". ucap sosok itu menunjuk mayat manusia gagak didepannya dengan satu jarinya yang mengenakan cincin.

"Aku beruntung setidaknya aku bisa mengamankan satu cincin dari throne waktu itu, bangkitlah dengan ambisiku, manusia gagak". ucap sosok itu. "U-ughhh... Agghh! ". mayat itu mengerang pelan lalu perlahan berdiri dengan wajah kosong bak boneka.

"Hahahaha, akan kubalas waktu itu... ".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Konflik dan alur cerita masih belum jelas yah? Karena ini masih bagian Arch awal dari fict ini, konfliknya bisa dari DxD sendiri atau dari eksternal musuh para Roh Pahlawan yang ada di DxD maupun luar DxD.**

 **Gk semua karakter dari Fate series ada disini, cuma beberapa yang saya anggap cukup OP, terutama yang ada di review karakternya, bisa kalian baca di blog Sehai-kun (promosi blog bentar, bukan blog ane sih, ane cuma nyebutin referensi), Lore (kisah asli) sebagian berasal dari Nasuverse (beberapa ane versi sendiri) jadi jangan bingung kalau ada yang berbeda dari sejarah aslinya di dunia nyata.**

 **Oke segitu dulu, maaf kalau up agak lambat, soalnya lagi banyak tugas (remidial) dan buat kalian yang puasa, kuatkan puasa kalian oke! Dan tahan diri kalian dari salah satu jenis Setan yang berhasil lolos (GACHA!).**

 **See you! Selamat menjalankan ibadah Puasa!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Name of Heroes

**Semua unsur Anime di fict ini bukan milik saya dan semuanya adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Godlike Naruto! History of All Servant (Ex OC) Are belongs to Nasuverse.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

Roh Pahlawan... Setiap sosok hebat yang mengukir sejarah di berbagai dunia lalu mati sebagai sosok yang berperan besar, meninggalkan keabadian yang disebut Sejarah.

Hidup mereka semasa manusia tidaklah mudah, berbagai hal mereka lalui semasa hidup sampai datang kematian yang menyisakan sebuah harapan yang tidak pernah dapat mereka capai dalam hidup mereka.

Roh mereka dikorbankan pada dunia untuk menjadi Roh Pahlawan, semua untuk memastikan harta mereka yang merupakan generasi sesudah mereka tetap aman, meski begitu... Generasi setelah mereka malah menipu mereka dengan menggunakan sebuah Perangkat yang disebut sebagai pengabul permohonan, padahal mereka hanya akan dijadikan alat menuju sumber sihir paling murni dan besar yang berasal dari jiwa kuat mereka.

Other place

Slash! Seekor rubah raksasa dengan bulu orange gelap tengah menatap tajam sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Ia berada di dunia dengan dataran rerumputan berwarna kebiruan dengan hamparan kristal-kristal biru terang yang mencuat dari balik tanah dengan ketinggian beragam, langit dunia itu berwarna biru gelap dengan aurora hijau terang dibawah gemerlapnya bintang-bintang.

"Lingkaran sihir siapa itu? Padahal tidak ada makhluk disini yang bisa mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir sekecil itu". gumannya pelan. "Sialan, apa ada orang yang berani masuk ke dunia ini? ". gumamnya berdiri dengan kedua kaki rubahnya.

"Yah, seharunya makhluk hidup apapun dari atas Layers akan mati bahkan jika hanya menghirup udara disini, makannya aku penasaran, lingkaran sihir itu pasti tidak mungkin bisa dikeluarkan oleh makhluk disini yang rata-rata memiliki ukuran besar". gumamnya.

"Mah, mungkin hanya orang nyasar, dia mungkin akan segera mati sih, tidak usah kupedulikan, lebih baik aku teruskan latihanku". gumamnya mencabut sebilah pedang batu raksasa dengan kristal-kristal hijau di bilahnya dan sebuah pedang berbentuk mirip dengan sayap Naga berwarna orange membara.

Ia berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir kecil tadi. Dan di belakang rubah itu, sesosok makhluk aneh berupa kuda raksasa dengan tubuh hitam dan tanduk emas tergeletak berasap dan leher yang putus serta tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan.

Mirror World

"Apa ini? ". gumam Ozymandias menatap sebuah lumpur hitam yang membesar di pinggiran Tokyo. "Awas, mungkin itu sejenis hewan fantasi". gumam Karna disampingnya. "Kau tahu?". tanya Ozymandias.

"Ya ampun, kami bisa tahu hanya dalam sekali lihat, namun kau yang sudah memiliki banyak Divine Beast malah tidak tahu? ". geleng Arjuna pelan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan! Bagaimana bisa ini muncul disini?! Seharusnya para Beast hanya ada di balik Layer, Reverse Side of The Worlds! ". geram Ozy.

Slash! "Menghindar! ". Dum! Sebuah ekor bersisik melesat dan menghancurkan satu buah gedung yang tadinya dipijaki Ozy, Karna dan Arjuna.

"Cih! Lancang sekali kau, makhluk bodoh! ". teriak Ozy mengarahkan tongkatnya pada gumpalan lumpur hitam yang mulai meleleh tersebut. Sring! Lima buah cahaya panas turun dari langit dan mengenai lumpur itu lalu menjadi ledakan cahaya berksala sedang.

Tap! "Ini tidak akan semudah yang kita bayangkan". gumam Karna melayang pelan. Sedang kedua sosok disampingnya tadi mendarat di reruntuhan gedung.

Groaaaa! Seekor hewan dengan tiga kepala berleher panjang menyeruak dari balik asap. Kepala paling kiri adalah kepala ular, ditengah adalah kepala kambing dan yang paling kanan adalah kepala Singa.

"Chimera... ". gumam Ozymandias. "T-tunggu dulu, itu Chimera?! Bukannya Chimera itu hewan berkepala Singa dan Kambing dengan ekor Ular? ". kaget Arjuna. "Penghuni Reverse Side Of The Worlds bukanlah manusia atau makhluk lain yang mirip manusia atau mempunyai akal, mereka semua makhluk liar dengan ukuran raksasa, bentuk diluar batas fantasi, dan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, oleh karenanya, siapapun yang masih hidup tidak bisa bertahan di di dunia itu, karena setiap kehidupan itu akan memancing seluruh penghuni sisi lain dunia untuk menyerangmu, bahkan sekelas Grand juga tidak akan bisa bertahan jika dikeroyok". jelas Ozyamandias.

Groaaa! Bwosh! Semburan api berskala besar keluar dari mulut kepala ular dan menuju kearah Karna dkk. "Agni... ". gumam Karna pelan. Slash! Dummm! Sedikit bayangan mata terbuka sebelum Karna mengayunkan tombak dengan ujung emas runcing miliknya dan menimbulkan tebasan api melintang untuk menghalau hembusan nafas api yang menuju kearahnya.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Dengan kecepatan abnormal, Arjuna menembakkan puluhan anak panah dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit kearah kepala ular tersebut.

"Groaaaa!". Namun semuanya lenyap saat berhadapan dengan tekanan udara akibat raungan kepala kambing yang ada di samping kepala ular itu.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Namun berikutnya, ratusan anak panah datang dari langit dan menghujani Chimera itu. Grrrrrr! Namun hasilnya nihil, anak panah biasa itu tidak bisa menembus sisik tajam dari Chimera itu.

 _"Kau mendengarku? Rider? Sepertinya makhluk itu punya beberapa sisi lunak di sisiknya, walau semuanya terpental, tapi anak panahku sempat menusuk di beberapa bagian, itu didekat ekor dan perut makhluk itu"._ sebuah suara terngiang di telinga Ozy.

"Arash? Jadi begitu, baiklah". gumamnya kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya. Sring! Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah perut Chimera yang masih sibuk meneriaki anak panah yang dilesatkan Arjuna.

Dum! Beam panas muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dan meledakkan monster itu dari bawah. Groaaa! Monster itu terbalik. "Apa-apaan kakinya itu?! ". gumam Arjuna melihat keempat kaki Singa yang seharusnya tertutupi bulu namun malah tertutupi oleh ular ribuan ekor.

"Cih, akan kubakar mereka semua, Brahmastra Kundala!". gumam Karna melompat dan melempar tombaknya yang telah dilapisi api. Jleb! Duarrr! Groaaaaaa! Tombak itu menancap tepat di titik lemah monster tadi dan meledak hebat.

"Humph! ". Ozy mengarahkan tongkatnya pada monster yang sedang kesakitan itu. Sesosok Cosmos Sphinx dengan ukuran gedung tingkat dua muncul dibelakangnya dan menembakkan laser dari kedua matanya.

Groaaa! Namun ekor makhluk itu melindungi tubuhnya dari sambaran laser biru itu. "Cih, aku tidak tahan lagi! ". gumam Ozy dengan tubuh yang terangkat. "Terima ini, Ramesseum Tentrys! ". teriaknya.

Wung! Buakhh! Dengan cepat, sebuah piramid raksasa berwarna biru dengan lambang mata muncul dari balik langit dan melesat menggencet tubuh Chimera itu dari atas. "Arjuna! ". teriak Ozy. "Aku tahu! ". balas pemuda berkulit coklat itu melompat dan melempar sebuah bola biru terang. "Pashupata! ". teriaknya.

Sring! Bola itu meledak menjadi puluhan cahaya biru tajam yang langsung menusuk ketiga kepala monster yang tidak bisa bergerak karena gencetan piramid super besar diatasnya. "Selesai". gumam Ozy menjatuhkan tongkatnya.

Sring! Duarr! Piramid itu bersinar terang sebelum akhirnya meledak hebat dan menimbulkan arus ledakan itu menjulang tinggi ke langit dan membuat langit kembali membiru seperti siang hari, padahal masih cukup malam.

"Tidak salah lagi, monster itu dipanggil dari balik Layers, tapi siapa yang melalukkannya? Hanya Naruto sebagai Rider yang sejauh ini bisa melakukannya". ucap Ozymandias. "Jadi, bisa sedikit jelaskan apa itu dunia balik Layers? Reverse Side of The Worlds? ". tanya Karna.

"Yah, itu adalah sebuah dunia yang sangat berbahaya, terhubung dengan bagian atas Layers dari setiap Universe, jika mau ke Universe lain maka itulah jalan tercepat, namun di dunia raksasa itu tidak ada yang aman, setiap bentuk ciptaan disana sangat berbahaya bagi yang memiliki tubuh fisik, kecuali penghuni dunia itu sendiri". jelas Ozyamandias.

"Jadi, makhluk ini berasal dari sana? ". tanya Arjuna. "Benar, makhluk disana baik bentuk maupun kekuatannya sangat melampaui akal fikiran, makhluk terlemah disana kemungkinan bisa melenyapkan sebuah kota dalam sekejap, dan yang terkuat... Mungkin melenyapkan Universe? ". balas Ozyamandias.

"Bahkan para Grand sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh tempat itu, dan para Saver saja yang bisa keluar masuk tempat itu, tentunya dengan kewaspadaan tinggi karena mereka juga akan kalah karena makhluk disana jumlahnya melebihi penduduk bumi ini". ucap Ozymandias.

"Untungnya, disana diletakkan Segel yang langsung dari Roots dan tidak mungkin dihancurkan oleh makhluk dunia itu, mereka hanya bisa keluar, jika ada yang mengeluarkan mereka, makannya, makhluk tadi bisa melenyapkan Tokyo dalam sekejap dan pasti ada orang yang sengaja memanggilnya kesini, karena seharunysa mereka langsung menuju ke dunia nyata". lanjutnya.

"Pharaoh, apa kita perlu memberitahu Saver soal masalah ini? ". tanya Karna. "Jangan dahulu, dia sedang disibukkan dengan urusan dunia luar, kita akan berdiskusi dengan seluruh Roh Pahlawan yang ada disini jika memungkinkan, bagaimanapun caranya". balas Ozymandias menghilang.

DxD Universe

"Sialan... Siapa kau?! ". geram Azazel menatap sosok setinggi hampir tiga meter dengan tubuh tertutupi jubah hitam sepenuhnya. "Ah, ada gagak lain? Sepertinya kau lebih kuat dari gagak yang tadi". ucap sosok itu.

"Apa maumu? Kau menghabisi hampir setengah prajurit Yokai disini, saat Yasaka kembali, kau pasti akan menerima hukuman berat". ucap Azazel. "Hooh begitukah? Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak berkeinginan membunuh setengah prajurit disini, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan... Tapi... ". jedanya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Aku sangat berkeinginan untuk membunuh kalian semua, semua penduduk di Kyoto ini dan membakar jiwa mereka". ucap sosok itu terdengar tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu". balas Azazel santai.

Namun berkebalikan, dua buah tombak cahaya seukuran truk muncul dan melesat kearah sosok itu. Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Namun, belasan prajurit yang terbujur kaku tiba-tiba beegerak dan menjadi tameng hidup bagi sosok itu.

"Cih, Necromancy kah? Kemampuan merepotkan itu". geram Azazel. "Necromancy? Sayang sekali tapi dugaanmu salah, nah, disini tugasmu telah selesai, mengamuklah". ucap sosok itu. "Kau... Pada siapa kau bicara?! ". teriak Azazel waspada.

Krrt! Krrrt! Salah satu cincin di jari sosok itu tiba-tiba bersinar hijau terang sebelum akhirnya sebuah lingkaran sihir hijau muncul di bawah kedua kakinya. "O-Omni... G-gate... ". erangnya pelan.

"G-Uaghhhhh! ". erang sosok itu. Pyar! Tubuhnya hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna hijau terang. Seluruh serpihan cahaya itu tiba-tiba berkumpul dan membentuk pusaran, sebuah portal.

"P-portal?! ". kaget Azazel melihat portal seukuran rumah, pemandangan sebuah dunia dengan rerumputan biru gelap muncul di bagian tengah portal tersebut.

Deg! Deg! Swush! "Aghhhh! ". erang Azazel jatuh memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari mulutnya setelah terkena hembusan angin pelan yang keluar dari balik portal itu.

"Jangan mendekat, Azazel! ". teriak Naruto muncul dari atas atap dan membawa tubuh Azazel menjauh dari portal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Naruto dari atas sebuah kuil. "Uhuk! Uhuk! A-apa itu tadi? U-udara paling tidak enak yang pernah aku rasakan... ". ucap Azazel mengusap darahnya. "Portal itu harus segera ditutup secepatnya". ucap Naruto tajam.

"H-hoi, sebenarnya portal apa itu? ". tanya Azazel. "Sial, ada yang keluar! ". geram Naruto melirik seekor kadal seukuran mobil yang keluar dari sana, kadal itu terlihat kebingungan dan hanya menengok ke kanan-kirinya saja.

"Kadal? ". beo Azazel. "Kita beruntung, setidaknya itu bukan binatang yang merepotkan". gumam Naruto. "Dengar Azazel, portal itu menghubungkan dunia ini ke sisi lain dunia, tempat para monster dengan kekuatan mengerikan berasal, apapun dari dunia itu sangat berbahaya bagi makhluk hidup". ucap Naruto.

"Sisi lain dunia? ". gumam Azazel kebingungan. "Makhluk apa itu? Serang! ". teriak beberapa Yokai menembakkan bola energi kearah kadal itu.

"Makhluk bodoh!". geram Naruto menatapnya. Groaaaa! Lima orang prajurit Yokai, hancur dalam satu hentakan ekor dari kadal itu. "Itu adalah monster yang netral, dia akan langsung mengamuk jika ada yang mengganggunya". ucap Naruto.

"Menghindar! ". teriak Azazel terbang saat melihat ekor panjang mengarah kearah mereka. Wung! Blam! Bangunan yang tadinya mereka tempati langsung hancur berantakan.

Groaa! Kadal itu membuka mulutnya lebar lalu menembakkan semacam batu sebesar bola voli berwarna hitam legam kearah Naruto.

Trank! Namun Naruto langsung melempar balik batu itu keatas dengan membenturkannya dengan pedang kuncinya. Wung! Tepat setelahnya, batu itu membesar hingga menjadi sebesar rumah.

Bum! Batu itu langsung jatuh ke tanah dan menimbulkan kawah, bisa dibayangkan kalau batu itu masuk ke dalam tubuh lalu membesar dengan seketika.

"Jadi itu kemampuannya? ". gumam Naruto. Trank! Trank! Trank! Dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tertinggi, dia menepis setiap batu hitam yang menuju kearahnya, begitu juga dengan Azazel yang melontarkan tombak-tombak cahaya untuk menghalau laju batu hitam yang menuju kearahnya.

"Kunci dia, Enkidu! ". teriak Naruto. Sring! Empat buah lingkaran emas muncul di belakangnya dan langsung menembakkan empat rantai emas kearah tubuh kadal itu. Brak! Namun ekor kadal itu ternyata cukup kuat untuk menahan keempat rantai tadi.

"Sekarang, Arthur!". teriak Naruto. "Dimengerti! ". balas Arthur datang dari atas dan menusukkan pedangnya tepat di kepala kadal itu. Groaaa! Kadal itu berteriak kesakitan. "Excalibur milikku sudah berevolusi... Menjadi Beast Slayer". gumam Arthur mengeratkan pegangannya. Dum! Kepala kadal itu meledak oleh energi emas yang menyeruak dari Excalibur.

Slash! Setelahnya, Arthur langsung menebas portal itu dan membuatnya lenyap di telan angin yang keluar dari Excalibur.

Tap! Setelahnya ia langsung melompat ke samping Naruto.

"A-Arthur? Apa dia King Arthur yang asli? ". tanya Azazel. "Hai, nama saya Arthur Pendragon, Roh Pahlawan kelas Saber". balas Arthur sopan.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak terpengaruh udara menyakitkan tadi? ". tanya Azazel bingung. "Udara itu hanya menyakiti makhluk yang masih hidup, kami sudah pernah mati dan kami bisa mengubah tubuh fisik kami menjadi Roh". jelas Naruto singkat.

"Azazel, apa yang terjadi disini? Bagaimana portal itu ada disini? ". tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, aku sedang mencari murid-muridku yang tiba-tiba menghilang sampai kemudian ada sesosok orang aneh yang menyerang para pasukan Yokai yang berjaga, dan sepertinya dia yang membuka portal itu". balas Azazel bingung.

"Menghilang? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar, aku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan Fraksi Pahlawan". balas Azazel. "Fraksi Pahlawan? Apapun itu aku akan membantumu, siapa tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan orang aneh yang kau maksud, siapapun yang bisa membuka portal itu adalah ancaman serius yang bisa mengganggu suatu Universe". ucap Naruto.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Di sekelilingnya muncul garis-garis biru layaknya sirkuit yang sangat luas dengan jumlah yang tak dapat dihitung, sirkuit itu ada di tanah, udara, ruang, dan segala macam benda di dunia ini.

"Begitu... Ada garis dunia yang berbeda disini, kemungkinan ada teknik Dimensi atau yang lainnya". ucap Naruto membuka matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu? ". kaget Azazel. "Sihir kuno, aku menguasai beberapa dan salah satunya berguna untuk melihat garis dunia". balas Naruto.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa pergi kesana? ". tanya Arthur. "Mustahil, penyimpangan garis dunia itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dilalui jika jaraknya dengan garis asli cukup jauh, dan sialnya garis kali ini berada cukup jauh, inikah kekuatan benda hebat di dimensi ini yang disebut Longinus? ". balas Naruto.

"Sial, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan? ". tanya Azazel. "Memang Mustahil, tapi jika dilakukan tanpa merusak tatanan dunia, namun jika kau rela aku sedikit merusak tatanan duniamu kurasa aku bisa membawamu sampai kesana". ucap Naruto.

"Tatanan dunia seperti apa yang kau maksud? ". tanya Azazel. "Waktu". balas Naruto singkat. "Waktu? ". tanya Azazel. "Humph, ayo lakukan". ucap Naruto menyeringai dengan sepasang mata berpendar merah pekat.

Sebuah bahtera muncul dari dalam lingkaran emas yang muncul di belakangnya. "Ayo naik". ucap Naruto melompat naik. "Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana? ". tanya Arthur. "Ke tempat yang tidak kalah berbahayanya dengan Reverse Side of The World". balas Naruto melirik Azazel yang mendarat di bahteranya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai". ucap Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Garis-garis biru aneh muncul di depan Naruto dan membesar sampai seukuran sebuah stadion.

"Itukah.. Garis dunia? ". Kagum Arthur. Zuuuz! Setelahnya, bahtera itu melesat masuk ke dalamnya seperti sebuah pensil yang masuk ke air.

"Tempat apa ini? ". gumam Azazel melihat tempat dengan kegelapan pekat. "Jangan bergerak, ini adalah Imaginary Number, Seas of Time hampir seperti dimensi waktu". balas Naruto. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan dimensi waktu? ". tanya Arthur. "Jika dimensi waktu memungkinkan untuk mengubah waktu saja, namun disini kau bisa mengubah waktu, sekaligus garis dunia baru". jelas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba bahtera yang mereka naiki bergetar hebat. "Hanya kecepatan setara cahaya atau lebih yang mampu bertahan disini, bertahanlah! bahtera ini takkan bertahan lama, jangan sampai terlempar keluar karena kau akan berakhir disini baik jiwa maupun tubuhmu bakal lenyap karena sejatinya disini adalah tempat terlarang dan tidak ada jalan kembali bagi mereka yang tersesat disini". ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Di kepalanya, sebuah garis baru berwarna biru keluar dari garis biru lainnya dan mengarah kearah yang sama dengan garis awalnya.

Disaat bersamaan, garis-garis biru yang sama besar dengan yang tadi muncul di depan bahtera yang langsung dimasuki.

"Ukh... Apa? ". kaget Azazel melihat dirinya berada diatas atap gerbang kuil. "Huf". Naruto mendarat di sampingnya. "Ini masa lalu? Apa kau berniat untuk memberitahu diriku di masa lalu tentang serangkaian kejadian tadi? ". tanya Azazel.

"Tidak, sekarang kita digaris dunia baru dimana... Eksistensiku disini, kau, dan Arthur telah digantikan oleh kita bertiga yang datang dari garis dunia lain". ucap Naruto. "Arthur? Oii Arthur! Dimana kau? Jangan bilang kau terlempar saat akan keluar! ". teriak Naruto menyadari Arthur tidak disamping mereka.

"Sialan! Aku ada disini! ". teriak Arthur berada di bawah mereka. "Haah, kukira apa". ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, ayo! Kurasa murid-muridku masih berjalan-jalan disekitar sini, dan orang hitam aneh itu belum datang". ucap Azazel.

"Hoi, soal sihir tadi, jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun, dan jangan sampai kau membuatku menggunakannya lagi, sihir seperti itu adalah hal tabu yang terbesar bagi kami para Pahlawan, ingat itu... Azazel". ucap Naruto mengikuti Azazel. " **Noble Phantasm : Sha Naqba Imuru..** ". gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan berjaga disini, jika orang yang mereka maksudkan muncul". gumam Arthur mengenakan kembali baju modern nya dan menyamar sebagai salah satu turis di kuil itu

Fhuushh! Asap-asap ungu mulai bermunculan di sekeliling Naruto dan Azazel. "Kurasa ini ulah pengguna Dimensional Lost itu, Issei! ". teriak Azazel mengejar bayangan beberapa orang di depannya. "Salah satu alat di dunia ini? Longinus? ". gumam Naruto mengikuti Azazel dengan cepat.

Groaaa! "Ibuu!". teriak Kunou melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan tubuh raksasa itu tengah mengaum tak jelas di dalam Dimensional Lost itu.

"Jadi.. itu Kyuubi di dunia ini? Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kurama saat melihatnya". gumam Naruto pelan.

"Issei, kalian tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Azazel. "Azazel-sensei! ". ucap Asia senang. "Sepertinya ini ulahmu lagi, Cao Cao! ". teriak Azazel terbang agak keatas.

Tap! Tap! "Daya tangkapmu bagus, Azazel". balas Cao Cao muncul bersama Jeanne, Heracles dan Siegfried (DxD).

"Sialan, lepaskan ibu Kunou! ". teriak Issei masuk ke mode Balance Breakernya. "Mah, tenang saja, kami akan mengembalikannya setelah kami selesai, itu juga kalau masih hidup~". balas Jeanne.

"Sialan! ". geram Issei melesat hendak menghantam seluruh sosok didepannya.

"Nah, aku akan melawan Sekiryuutei, kalian bertiga pilih sendiri lawan kalian". ucap Cao Cao melesat kearah Issei sambil menghunuskan tombaknya.

"Ghahah! ". teriak Siegrfried memunculkan Balance Breakernya yang mirip dengan wujud Ashura dengan empat pedang dan langsung melesat.

"Kiba! ". teriak Xenovia maju dengan Ex-Durandal milikknya. "Aku tahu, kita buktikan siapa pengguna pedang terkuat! ". balas Kiba menciptakan dua buah pedang di tangannya dan langsung melesat.

"Issei! ". teriak Rosseweise terbang kearah Issei dan Cao Cao.

Wush! "Mau kemana kau, nona?! ". gumam Heracles menembakkan kedua gauntlet misilnya kearah Rosseweise. "Cih, sepertinya aku harus meladenimu". gumamnya melesat kearah Heracles.

Groaa! Raung seekor Naga yang terbuat dari kristal pedang. "I-itu, Naga yang terbuat dari pedang suci?! ". kaget Irina. "Mh, ini adalah Balance Breakerku". balas Jeanne mengarahkan Naganya ke Irina.

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melawan malaikat". gumam Jeanne.

"Biar aku urus Kyuubinya, Ayo mengamuk.. Vritra! ". teriak Saji bertransformasi menjadi Naga hitam raksasa yang langsung melesat kearah Kyuubi.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Duakhh!

"Jadi itu kemampuan benda yang disebut Sacred Gear? Jadi jenisnya sangat beragam, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik untuk mengoleksi beberapa". ucap Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kau tidak ingin bergabung? ". tanya Azazel seolah mengamati situasi pertempuran dari atas sana.

"Bergabung? Setelah membantumu tadi, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan bertempur". balas Naruto menguap.

"A-ano, kau siapa? ". tanya Asia. "Namamu? Kau tadi datang dengan Azazel-sensei, jadi kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan". sambung Koneko.

"Aku? Ahaha, tidak, aku hanya kenalannya saja yang kebetulan sedang berada di Kyoto, namaku Naruto". balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak punya nama marga? ". tanya Koneko. "Marga? Kurasa aku melupakannya, anggap saja aku ini tidak bermarga". balas Naruto agak gugup.

 _"Dari dulu aku memang selalu buruk saat berurusan dengan wanita, ditambah aku punya hampir tujuh marga, dari sosokku dari berbagai kelas, mana mungkin bisa kusebutkan semua? " ._

"Kalian, sepertinya memiliki tujuan lain selain membantu Ophis, katakan apa itu! ". teriak Azazel.

"Luar biasa, kau sangat tanggap Azazel, tujuan kami hanyalah satu... Menciptakan hari dimana Manusia mendominasi makhluk supranatural.. Kami sudah terlalu lama hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kalian". ucap Cao Cao sambil menangkis beberapa Dragon Shot dari Issei.

"Hahah, benar, dengan begitu itulah arti fraksi Pahlawan! ". ucap Siegrfried tertawa.

"Pahlawan?". beo Naruto mulai terpancing.

"Hahaa, manusia disana! Bergabunglah dengan kami, kita akan membuat para makhluk supranatural itu bersujud dihadapan kekuatan manusia". ucap Siegfried keras.

"Begitu... Jadi itu tujuanmu, maaf sekali tapi aku menolak... ". ucap Naruto pelan. "Hahaha, kalau begitu kau merupakan penghianat ras mu, atau jangan-jangan kau hanya menjadi budak iblis-iblis itu? ". balas Jeanne keras.

"Kalian salah paham, aku hanya malas ikut campur, aku masih punya hal lain untuk kuselesaikan, sebagai Pahlawan". ucap Naruto tenang.

"Pahlawan? Kau menolak ajakan kami dan malah membela iblis-iblis itu, kau tidak pantas menjadi pahlawan!". teriak Heracles terus menembaki Rosseweise.

"Sayang sekali mau tak mau aku ini sudah menjadi pahlawan, aku tidak butuh kata pantas maupun persetujuan dari kalian". balas Naruto tenang.

"Cih, dasar pahalwan kacangan, padahal kau manusia namun menolak membela rasmu sendiri". balas Jeanne.

"Mungkin kalian menyebutku pahlawan kacangan, namun kalian sendiri lebih kacangan dari pada aku, jika kalian memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan tujuan kalian, lebih baik kalian lakukan dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri, Sacred Gear itu! Namun kalian tetap bergantung pada Ophis yang notabene merupakan makhluk supranatural, jangan menjilat ludah yang sudah kalian keluarkan di tempat kotor". ucap Naruto datar.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengurus Ophis nantinya". Balas Siegrfried. "Maksud kalian menghianatinya bukan? Menyebalkan, penghianatan yang akan kalian lakukan, sama sekali tidak membuat kalian pantas menyandang gelar pahlawan". balas Naruto teramat dingin.

"Sialan, sepertinya mulutmu perlu dibungkam dulu, pahlawan kacangan! ". teriak Siegrfried melesat kearah Naruto. "Tunggu, kemana kau?! ". "Pertarungan kita belum selesai! ". kaget Kiba dan Xenovia melihat kecepatan Siegrfried.

"Pahlawan kacangan yah? ". gumam Naruto dingin.

Slash!

 _"Boruto... Himawari... Jaga ibu kalian, mungkina Ayah tidak akan kembali, jadi lanjutkanlah tekad Shinobi bersama dengan diawalinya era kalian... Saa.. Majulah kau!"_

 _"Aku sudah menanggung kegelapan di planet ini... Namun aku tidak bisa menanggung kegelapan kalian, aku tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi setidaknya aku akan menghancurkan kegelapan kalian... Demon Kings"._

 _"Aku adalah Magic Caster terkuat disini, aku telah mengajari kalian semua seluruh hal yang bisa aku ajarkan, dan saatnya aku mengajarkan sesuatu pada kalian soal pengorbanan... Aku akan menyegel Naga itu dan membawanya kembali ke Forest of Beginning meskipun tubuhku akan hancur karenanya.. "._

 _"Panah ini dibuat dengan persatuan seluruh Dewa-Dewi Sumeria, itu dicuri oleh Gilgamesh agar tidak bisa digunakan pada Uruk, panah itu ada padaku dan aku harus menggunakannya saat ini, dengan melepaskan seluruh energi dari tubuh lemahku, walaupun tubuhku akan menguap karenanya... "._

 _"Ugh... Dihianati teman dan keluargaku sendiri yah? Setelah hal besar yang kulakukan pada dunia, mereka merebut itu dariku... Yah eksistensiku hanya seperti kotak pandora bagi mereka, jika tidak disingkirkan aku akan menghalangi mereka lagi... Mah.. Kurasa terlalu banyak tiruan yang kuciptakan, setidaknya saatnya menghancurkan semua itu, bersama dengan pembuatnya..."._

Sekelebat ingatan berbagai kondisi berputar di kepala Naruto.

"Sialan, ini kelemahanku.. Kalau menyangkut yang seperti ini emosiku cepat sekali meledak, dan ini tidak pernah bisa kuatasi sejak dulu". gumam Naruto.

"Yah... Karena ini merupakan satu-satunya hal tersisa dariku dan untuk sekian kalinya, kurasa aku akan memberikan sedikit materi mengenai gelar Pahlawan".

Trank! "Apa?!". kaget Siegfried saat melihat seluruh pedangnya yang hampir mengenai Naruto terbentur oleh pedang-pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul melayang di sekeliling Naruto.

"Pahlawan? Kalian? Jangan konyol! ". ucap Naruto keras. Duaghh! Dengan keras dia memukul perut Siegfried dan menyebabkannya langsung terpental beberapa meter dan berakhir dengan membentur tanah dan menciptakan kawah kecil.

"Makna Pahlawan tidak sesempit yang kalian kira, lagipula... Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga berani menyebut diri kalian Pahlawan? ". tanya Naruto menghilangkan semua pedangnya dan berjalan ke depan.

"Cih! ". geram Heracles menembakkan kedua buah misil besar yang merupakan Sacred Gearnya, sasaran terkuncinya adalah Naruto.

"Hanya dengan sedikit pedang kau berani menantangku, terlebih kau terlihat tidak bisa menggunakan pedang-pedang itu dengan baik, dasar pengguna kacangan". gumam Naruto menatap datar kedua buah misil yang ada dihadapannya.

Bumm! Ledakan besar terjadi di depan Naruto. "Ugh... Pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan, apa itu mengenainya? ". gumam Siegrfried bangkit.

"!". Namun semua langsung terkejut saat melihat sebuah tameng kelas raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di depan Naruto dan melindunginya dari serangan tadi.

"Dia berbahaya, maaf Sekiryuutei, namun aku harus mengurusnya dahulu". ucap Cao Cao melompat kearah Naruto yang tamengnya sudah lenyap. Dia memanjangkan True Longinus kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan gila.

Klang! Sebuah rantai emas keluar dari ketiadaan dan menghantam ujung tombak yang hampir mencapainya. Tap! Dengan sekali hentak, dia melompat kearah Cao Cao yang kembali memendekkan tombaknya.

Wush! Belasan pedang muncul dari lingkaran emas disamping Naruto dan melesat kearah Cao Cao. Trank! Trank! Ia memutar tombaknya cepat untuk menangkis belasan pedang dari Naruto. "Jadi ini kekuatanmu, pedang yang tidak terbatas". ucap Cao Cao masih menahan serangan itu.

"Akan kubuat kalian merasakan arti dan kekuatan dari menjadi seorang pahlawan, Seven Class Posession : Ruler! ".

"Dan sayang sekali kau salah..., itu bukan kemampuan utamaku sekarang, Noble Phantasm : **Reincarnation Pandora** : **Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi!** ". ucap Naruto mendarat di depan Cao Cao dengan sebuah katana terhunus.

Wush! Trank! Slash! Slash! "Coughh! ". Cao Cao terbatuk darah setelah Naruto menebasnya dengan cepat namun walau hanya sekali lewat, sebuah sayatan melintang telah ditorehkan di dada Cao Cao, dan lengan kirinya terkena sabetan pedang cukup dalam dan batang tombaknya tergores.

"Benar-benar Longinus terkuat heh? Pedangku sampai bengkok hanya karena beradu dengan tombakmu, luar biasa... Aku jadi tertarik mengoleksinya". ucap Naruto membuang pedangnya. "Reincarnation Pandora, aku bisa menggunakan Noble Phantasm tipe tekhnik dari Roh Pahlawan yang pernah kukalahkan.. Tetapi kekuatannya juga dipengaruhi oleh kemampuanku dalam melakukannya, Itulah Noble Phantasmku sebagai Extra Class... Ruler". gumam Naruto.

"Menjauhlah dari Cao Cao! ". teriak Siegfried sekali lagi berlari kearah Naruto dan berniat menebasnya dengan keenam pedangnya yang telah diselimuti aura masing-masing. "Kau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari senjatamu, cobalah untuk sedikit menyamai pedangmu dalam hal kemampuan". ucap Naruto memunculkan sebuah katana.

"Mati kau! ". teriak Siegrfried tinggal beberapa centi dari Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, membuang segala pemikiran dan emosinya untuk sesaat. " **Reincarnation Pandora : Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo".** Slash!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto terlihat menghindar dari serangan itu dengan bergerak memutar ke kanan Siegrfried. Crash! "Uaghhhh! ". teriak Siegrfried dengan darah mengucur keras dari dada kirinya, karena di bagian itu terdapat luka tebasan yang sangat kecil dan hampir tak terlihat jika saja tidak ada darah di dalam sana.

"Aku bukan orang yang gampang puas hanya dengan satu hal, setidaknya pelajari hal ini, gunakanlah hidupmu dengan baik, karena hidup hanya cuma sekali". ucap Naruto datar melirik Siegfried yang jatuh dan Sacred Gearnya hancur.

"Siegfried! Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?! ". geram Jeanne mengerahkan Naganya pada Naruto. "Satu tebasan yang sangat halus, Ayunan pedang yang menunjukkan ambang kematianmu, Aku memotong jantungnya dan membuat otot-ototnya menegang keras, dan itu akan mempercepat kematiannya, sejauh ini, tekhnik ini merupakan yang paling sulit kupelajari sampai puluhan tahun ". ucap Naruto datar sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

Graaa!

Naruto melirik seekor Naga putih yang sedang terbang kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Menyedihkan, mereka bahkan tidak pantas menerima kontrak". gumam Naruto pelan. Tap! Ia melompat kearah Naga itu dan kembali mencabut pedangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang dengan memijak pada beberapa garis biru yang muncul. " **Reincarnation Pandora : Mumyou Sandanzuki! ".** gumamnya.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Groaa! Leher dan kedua sayap Naga itu terlepas dari badan utamanya dan jatuh. "Ini adalah katana terbaik milikku, permintaan khususku pada Blacksmith terhebat, Sengo Muramasa, tentu saja tidak akan hancur semudah itu". gumam Naruto mendarat.

"D-dia.. Membunuh Siegfried dan mengalahkan Sacred Gear Jeanne! Hanya dengan teknik berpedang! ". kagum Kiba. "Aku... Aku harus belajar teknik berpedang itu! ". lanjutnya penuh pengharapan.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto.. Tak kusangka kau begitu marah mendengar kata Pahlawan menurut mereka". ucap Azazel dari atas .

"Nah, Siegrfried... Apa kau sudah menyadari arti Pahlawan? Pahlawan bukan gelar yang diberikan oleh orang lain, gelar itu diberikan dari diri sendiri, saat kau akan mati, maka kau akan tahu apa saja yang kau perbuat selama ini, dan apakah kau akan pantas menyandang gelar pahlawan? Dalam Throne tidak ada Roh Pahlawan yang menyebut diri mereka pahlawan saat masih hidup, mereka baru menyebutnya saat mereka sudah mati dan jiwanya dikorbankan pada dunia untuk menjadi Roh Pahlawan". ucap Naruto melirik mayat Siegfried.

"Kau! ". geram Jeanne keras. "Apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya sangat setia pada agamamu? Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, kau malah menghianatinya, matilah seperti pendahulumu". ucap Naruto merapal segel tangan.

" **Reincarnation Pandora : Immortal Chaos Brigade! ".** teriak Naruto. Swush! Cincin api entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling Jeanne dan meledak menjadi sebuah pilar api raksasa.

"Cih.. Ini tidak akan mengenaiku". gumam Jeanne membuat lingkaran pelindung meski rasa panasnya masih mencapainya. " **Reincarnation Pandora : Kazikili Bey! ".** gumam Naruto dingin. Jrak! Belasan benda mirip tombak besi menyeruak dari tanah dan menuju kearah Jeanne.

Pyar! Jleb! Dan pada akhirnya, dia harus meregang nyawa oleh impaler yang muncul dari tanah dan menusuk tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya keatas, jangan lupa pada pilar api yang masih terus terbakar.

"Sialan kau! Beraninya kau membunuh rekan kami! ". geram Heracles hendak meringesk maju. Stab! "Tahan Heracles, aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi kita juga tidak akan tinggal diam, setidaknya jika Kyuubi sudah selesai, kita hanya harus berharap kalau Great Red bakal tertarik kemari dan dia pasti akan memusnahkan mereka yang tersisa disini". gumam Cao Cao memegangi lukanya.

"Kyuubi yah? Mungkin Vritra sedikit membutuhkan bantuanku". gumam Naruto. "Mungkin aku belum pernah mengalahkannya namun kami saling mempercayai, dia seimbang denganku, dan aku mendapat kepercayaan untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasmnya". gumam Naruto.

 **"Reincarnation Pandora : Enuma Elish! ".** teriak Naruto. Jlak! Jlak! Jlak! Puluhan rantai emas keluar dari dalam tanah di sekeliling Kyuubi yang sedang bergulat dengan Vritra, puluhan rantai itu lalu mengikat setiap bagian tubuh Kyuubi dari keempat kakinya sampai kepalanya.

"Ibu! ". teriak Kunou. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya mengikatnya sebentar, lalu menurunkan kekuatannya dan membuatnya lemas, setelah itu baru kita bisa menyelamatkannya". ucap Naruto.

"S-sialan, energi Kyuubi mulai melemah, kalau begini terus, pemanggilan Great Red bisa gagal! ". geram Georg mengerahkan tenaganya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melupakanmu, pengguna Longinus". gumam Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tablet batu.

"-!". Zrat! Sebuah sayatan dimensi berukuran besar muncul di tanah agak jauh dari Naruto. "Itu... Dari Sisi lain dunia?! ". kaget Naruto merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari sana.

Groaaaa! Seekor Monster mirip Lochness dengan tubuh biru pekat tertutupi sisik-sisik tajam berwarna biru perlahan keluar dari sana dan menampakkan kedua kepalanya. "Celaka, bagaimana bisa dia keluar?! ". geram Naruto melompat mundur kearah Issei dkk.

Tap! "Ano, apa itu? Kenapa kau terlihat tegang? Naruto-san? ". tanya Issei heran. _**"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya Aibou? Monster itu bukan monster biasa, ditambah dia datang langsung dari tempat yang kami para Naga sebut sebagai Forest of Beginning, berhati-hatilah, kita mungkin saja bisa mati".**_ ucap Draig.

Groaa! Monster itu meraung pelan mengepakkan keempat sirip tajamnya di daratan. "Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, tetapi pemanggilnya mungkin tidak mengerti medan". gumam Heracles menatap monster yang hanya memiliki sirip namun dipanggil di daerah daratan yang notabene bukan medannya.

"Kenapa harus dia?! Code name, Daedalus". gumam Naruto. Groaaaa! Splash!

Byuurr! Byurr! Byurr! "A-apa ini?! ". teriak Kunou tercebur ke dalam lautan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Semua, naiklah kesini, ini salah satu kemampuan Daedalus, mengubah material tanah menjadi air". ucap Naruto dari atas bahtera yang muncul.

Bwosh! "Sebenarnya apa monster itu? ". gumam Asia ngeri. "Code namanya, Daedalus, kekuatan elemen air, namun untung saja ini masih lemah dari pada yang aslinya". jelas Naruto. "Heee! Jadi monster ini masih tergolong lemah?! ". kaget Issei.

"Dibandingkan spesies air lainnya, dia masih bisa kubilang lemah". ucap Naruto. "Awas! ". teriak Xenovia melihat sebuah bola air berukuran besar menuju kearah mereka. "Dan spesies ini paling benci jika teritorinya dilanggar, dan air adalah teritorinya". ucap Naruto.

"Ini buruk, jika begini terus pengguna Dimensional Lost itu tidak akan bertahan, jika sampai ke dunia nyata maka... ". gumam Azazel.

Bumm! Bola air itu tertahan oleh tameng raksasa yang tadinya muncul melindungi Naruto, dan sekarang kembali dimunculkan lagi. "Tenang saja, aku sudah pernah menghadapinya, jadi aku tahu titik lemahnya, dan itu adalah di celah dari kedua kepalanya". ucap Naruto melompat keatas tamengnya.

"Tapi, celah diantara kedua kepala makhluk itu sangat kecil terlebih kedua lehernya selalu bergerak menutupinya, mustahil jika dari depan sini dan akan sulit mendekatinya". ucap Azazel terbang.

"Pengamatanmu hebat Azazel, namun panah milik guruku selalu menembak dengan tepat **Reincarnation Pandora : Antares Snipe! ".** gumam Naruto. Wung! Slash! Sebuah beam kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari atas langit dan menembak tepat di sela-sela diantara kedua kepala Daedalus.

Groaaa! Monster itu mengaum keras selama beam itu menembus sela-sela kedua kepalanya dan langsung tergeletak begitu saja.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkannya sebelum dia masuk mode mengamuk, jika sampai mengamuk dia bisa mengubah satu benua menjadi Samudra dengan waktu beberapa menit saja". gumam Naruto menghilangkan tamengnya dan melompat kembali ke bahteranya.

Groaaa! Di kejauhan, wujud Kyuubi dan Vritra perlahan mengecil dan lenyap. "Sialan! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Jika kau memang manusia, kau pasti mengerti maksud kami!". teriak Cao Cao kearah Naruto.

"Manusia yang mendominasi makhluk supranatural yah? Manusia tetaplah manusia, bagaimanapun kalian berusaha, selama kalian masih terbungkus daging dan dialiri darah, kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti arti kemanusiaan yang sesungguhnya". ucap Naruto datar.

"Nah bocah, bangunlah dari mimpi siang bolongmu itu, kau berniat membuat manusia mendominasi makhluk supranatural, itu berarti kau ingin merusak keseimbangan dan jika hal itu terjadi jangan menyesal jika nantinya akan ada sosok-sosok kuat yang menghancurkan ambisimu itu". lanjutnya.

"Tapi, para makhluk supranatural juga kebanyakan menculik manusia, bahkan mengambil Sacred Gear mereka yang diperuntukkan bagi manusia, hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri! Apa itu namanya bukan merusak keseimbangan hah?! ". balas Cao Cao keras.

"Memang benar, Sacred Gear diciptakan untuk manusia agar bisa menandingi makhluk supranatural, dan tenang saja, jika mereka melewati batas mereka, mereka juga akan diadili, dan memang benar, keseimbangan dunia ini sedang terganggu, entah karena suatu hal". balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini, aku akan membalas dendam kedua rekanku padamu! ". geram Cao Cao melompat pergi dengan Georg dan Heracles.

" **Noble Phantasm : Sha Naqba Imuru..** ". Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Datanglah sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, aku sudah bisa melihatnya, mau berapa kalipun kau menantangku, hanya dengan ideologi kepahlawananmu itu, maka jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh bahkan hanya kulitku". gumam Naruto menatap kepergian Cao Cao dengan mata merah menyala dengan pendar di samping pupilnya berwarna kuning terang.

"Ibu! ". teriak Kunou melihat Saji datang dengan membawa ibunya. Fhuss! Asap-asap ungu mulai menyelimuti mereka dan mengembalikan mereka dari dunia nyata.

Real World

Jleb! "Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu? ". tanya Arthur menusuk pria berjubah hitam itu dan memakunya ke tanah. "Uhukk! ". batuknya. "Daedalus... Chimera... Dikalahkan?".gumam pria itu dengan suara lemah namun kemarahan jelas terdengar dari nadanya.

"Katakan dalam sepuluh detik atau kau tidak akan lagi melihat matahari". ucap Arthur. "Uaghh! Yaga... Y-yaga... ". ucap parau sosok itu. "Yaga? ". bingung Arthur. "Haaaghh... Iv-". sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosok hitam itu lenyap menjadi serpihan hitam yang mengabur entah kemana.

Klang! "Dia bukan manusia, kurasakan ada yang tidak beres disini". gumam Arthur mencabut Excaliburnya.

Other Place

Sebuah tempat dimana sebuah gua berukuran sangat besar berada. Gua yang dipenuhi kristal biru bercahaya dan salju serta es abadi.

"Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi, dunia impian anda akan terwujud... ". guma seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam diantara ratusan pria lainnya yang berpakaian sama. "Saat kebangkitan anda, saat Requiem itu hancur, maka dunia akan ketakutan, tak peduli tiga fraksi akhirat sekalipun hahaha! ". tawa seluruh orang disana sambil menatap sosok bayangan raksasa dihadapan mereka

Other Place

Zrat! Seorang Pria berambut perak dengan jubah putih berlambang enam magatama sedang berusaha keras terhadap sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil?". tanya seorang di belakang pria itu. "B-belum, membuka Portal ke dunia itu benar-benar sulit, terlebih aku belum pulih setelah insiden Grand Timeless Temple". balas Pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu". balas sosok dibelakang pria itu mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

Splash!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir emas muncul dan membesar lalu mengeluarkan empat rantai yang langsung menarik sobekan ruang yang dibuka pria tadi dan membuatnya melebar.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku harus tetap disini untuk menjaga keseimbangan Throne selagi sembilan puluh persen Roh Pahlawan terblokir di dunia itu, pergilah Saver... Hagoromo Ootsutsuki". ucap sosok itu bijak.

"Terimakasih, anda selalu bijak pada siapapun". balas Hagoromo hendak pergi. "Sebentar, sepertinya aku masih bisa membantu sedikit lagi, bawa ini.. ". ucap sosok itu melayangkan sebuah lingkaran sihir emas seukuran piring.

"I-ini... ". kaget Hagoromo menerima lingkaran sihir itu. "Salah satu Noble Phantasmku, Chakravaratin.. Hanya sekali pakai olehmu, namun jika sudah terpakai akan terus berada di langit sampai aku sendiri yang menonaktifkannya". ucap sosok itu.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih pada Anda, kelas Saver terkuat... Saya akan membalas kebaikan Anda, pasti... ". ucap Hagoromo melesat kearah sobekan ruang yang mulai menyempit.

"Roh Pahlawan seperti Kau dan Naruto, sangat diperlukan oleh Throne mungkin sampai puluhan ribu tahun kedepan, bahkan diantara para Saver, hanya kita bertiga yang menginginkan menjadi Roh Pahlawan meski tahu bakal terlibat dalam rasa sakit abadi, mah.. Pada akhirnya semua orang punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing, dan mereka pasti bisa mengatasi itu". gumamnya melirik robekan ruang yang mulai menghilang.

To be Continued...

 **Hallo Minna-san, gomen kalau up nya lama, dan fict satunya belum bisa up karena Author baru ganti HP dan beberapa Chapnya ketinggalan, jadi harus tulis ulang (untung kagak semua).**

 **Alurnya sebagai permulaan sedikit saya buat mirip Anime, tetapi setelah ini bakal berubah total dari Anime.**

 **Oke, mungkin segitu dulu. Maaf klo masih ada Typo maupun kata-kata yang kurang pas, masih mengharap masukan**

 **Dan terakhir...**

 **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika author pernah menyinggung kalian.**

 **Selamat merayakan hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan.**


	4. Destruction Started

**Tittle : Return of Heroes (REMAKE)**

 **All Character in this fict, are belongs to their own creators**

 **Rate : M**

 **Chapter 4 : Destruction Started**

A Very Past ago

Groaaa! "Enyahlah, sampah pengganggu!". Geram Naruto menendang seekor monster seukuran manusia dengan tubuh hitam berbentuk seperti gurita menjijikkan.

Groaa! Seekor monster lainnya melompat hendak menerkam kepala Naruto. Slash! Dum! Sebuah cahaya merah melesat entah dari belakang Naruto dan menghancurkan monster itu.

"Jangan lengah, lihat di depanmu!". Ucap seorang pria berambut putih dengan pakian serba merah tengah memegang sebuah busur dengan anak panah yang dibidikkan.

"Huh". Gumam Naruto pelan. Groaa! Buagh! Kembali, Naruto menghantamkan busur emasnya ke seekor monster yang mendekatinya. "EMIYA, mereka tidak ada habisnya". Ucap Naruto mundur sebentar dari puluhan monster aneh ada di depannya.

"Sarang mereka ada di dasar jurang itu, selain itu jika ingin melenyapkan mereka langsung, maka kau harus menyerang induknya, Echidna!". Teriak orang bernama EMIYA itu sambil memegang sebuah pedang spiral.

"Sial, aku sedikit kelupaan, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi". Balas Naruto memunculkan sebuah benda mirip ornamen.

"Yah, kau benar! Hancurkan mereka semua, Caladbolg!". Balas EMIYA menembakkan panah spiralnya. "Yah, seharusnya kita lakukan dari tadi, hancurkan mereka! Vajra!". Teriak Naruto menembakkan anak panah emas dengan sebuah bola hitam kecil di ujungnya yang berbentuk seperti ornament kecil.

Dumm! Blarr! Ledakan hebat terjadi saat Caladbolg menghantam segerombolan monster itu, ditambah ledakan petir dari senjata bernama Vajra yang ditembakkan Naruto telah menciptakan ledakan sebesar sebuah bom Nuklir.

Fhussh! Tap! Mereka berdua muncul di bagian hutan, diatas pohon dimana di depan mereka, ada sebuah kota terbentang.

" _Saver, Aku izinkan penggunaan Noble Phantasmmu"._

Sebuah suara terngiang di telinga mereka berdua yang disusul oleh wajah Naruto yang sedikit menggelap. itu dari tadi, sisanya tinggal melepaskannya saja". Gumam Naruto.

"Jadi, kau akan melenyapkannya? Saver?". Tanya EMIYA. "Yah, itu tugasku, Saver... Counter Beast, Dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan milikku saat dipanggil ke dunia ini". balas Naruto datar sambil mengarahkan busur emasnya ke langit.

"Tapi, saat ini Echidna ada di pusat kota Macedonia, jika kau menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-Beast milikmu, yang juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai Anti-Nations maka bisa meledakkan Macedonia dalam sekejap". balas EMIYA

"Monster itu telah membawa kehancuran besar, dengan runtuhnya Dewa-Dewi yang berkuasa disini, Dewa-Dewi Yunani, maka tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan manusia lagi disini, selain itu…". Jeda Naruto mengambil nafas dalam.

Krrt! Krrrt! "Aku adalah Saver, Counter Beast... Tugasku hanyalah melenyapkan Beast yang kabur dari bawah Layers, diluar itu s-sama sekali bukan urusanku". ucap Naruto.

"Aku adalah Counter Guardian, keselamatan umat manusia adalah urusanku, namun sepertinya Alaya berpikiran lain, dalam rangka menjatuhkan monster itu disini, dia memperbolehkan segala korban asalkan bukan dunia ini, kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa bergerak". balas EMIYA

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan saksikan, Roh Pahlawan EMIYA". gumam Naruto. "Kau berkata seperti itu padahal kau sendiri juga berat melakukannya, mau menjadi Pahlawan keadilan? Itu adalah hal yang mustahil". ucap EMIYA

"Huft... Aku masih muda sebagai Roh Pahlawan, tapi setidaknya mereka mati dengan tenang ketimbang mati dengan ketakutan akan monster itu... ". ucap Naruto.

Stab! Ia menembakkan sebuah cahaya emas kearah monster itu, hanya sebuah anak panah emas biasa.

Groaa! Echidna meraung pelan merasakan sesuatu yang menancap di tubuhnya, hanya membuatnya sedikit gatal.

Sring! Sebuah cahaya emas sebesar sebuah gedung pencakar langit turun dari atas atmosfer bumi dan langsung mengenai monster itu.

Sedetik kemudian, garis-garis merah aneh keluar dari cahaya itu dan dalam waktu sekejap telah mencapai seluruh wilayah Macedonia yang di dalamnya masih ada orang-orang yang terdiam takjub akan cahaya emas yang melukai monster yang meresahkan mereka.

Sring! Dummmm! Blaarrr! Dan dalam sekejap berikutnya, seluruh garis-garis merah itu seluruhnya hancur seperti kaca pecah dan mengakibatkan apapun yang ada diatasnya meledak hebat, sebuah panah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sebuah Negara dalam sekejap mata.

Ledakan sebesar wilayah Macedonia itu sendiri muncul dan menjulang tinggi keatas Atmosfer dalam bentuk jamur raksasa yang menghasilkan asap hitam yang bergerak menutupi seluruh dunia dan disertai oleh ledakan-ledakan petir berwarna merah pekat.

Anehnya, wilayah diluar jangkauan garis-garis merah tadi tidak hancur sedikitpun.

"Semoga arwah kalian tenang, aku sudah menyingkirkan Beast itu... Dan kalian adalah para manusia baik yang menolongku melakukannya, semoga derajat kalian diangkat lebih tinggi dari kami para Roh Pahlawan... Semoga jiwa kalian tenang". ucap Naruto berlutut menyaksikan kehancuran yang dibuatnya.

"Menyedihkan... Inikah pekerjaanmu sebagai Saver? Jika aku pasti akan menolaknya, kau menyelamatkan mereka yang menjadi korbanmu, menerima semua penyesalan dan kegelapan dari mereka yang menjadi korban dalam tugasmu". ucap EMIYA berbalik.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, mungkin saja suatu saat kau kehabisan ruang dalam hatimu untuk menyegel semua kegelapan itu dan perlahan akan memakanmu dari dalam, dasar Roh Pahlawan yang menyedihkan, akhir dari para sosokmu tidak pernah ada yang bahagia... Mungkin itu juga terjadi padamu, akhirnya kelak sebagai Roh Pahlawan mungkin juga tidak bahagia". gumam EMIYA menghilang.

"Heh, berbeda denganmu yang menjadi Roh Pahlawan hanya karena hal naif bernama keadilan, aku tidak perlu memikirkan kebahagiaan baik diriku sendiri maupun orang lain, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku senang hanyalah aku dapat menjalankan tugasku... Itu saja". gumam Naruto berdiri, tubuhnya juga mulai terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Mungkin kau benar aku ini Roh Pahlawan yang menyedihkan, meskipun mati dengan tidak bahagia namun tidak memiliki keinginan yang belum terwujud, karena semua keinginanku telah tercapai dan mewariskannya pada para generasi penerusku". gumamnya menutup matanya.

"Dan kau mungkin benar, tempat dihatiku bukanlah tidak terbatas terhadap semua kegelapan itu, yah.. aku hanya mau menanggung kegelapan dari mereka yang telah mati saja, orang harus berusaha menerima kegelapan mereka, karena itu juga merupakan bagian dari diri mereka yang sebenarnya, kalau mereka menolaknya maka mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan jati diri mereka".

"Taklukan kegelapan maupun cahaya dalam dirimu, dan jadikan kekuatan untuk melakukan hal yang menurutmu benar... Tapi pasti akan menerima hasil dari hal tersebut, itulah yang sedang aku lakukan, tidak ada gunanya menahan sebanyak itu, aku hanya harus menggunakan mereka... ". lanjutnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Flashback End

"Um... ". Naruto menggerakkan beberapa jarinya yang berwarna merah karena darah dari Siegfried yang ia bunuh tadi. "Ada apa Naruto?". tanya Azazel heran. "Tidak, rasanya sudah lama sejak aku membunuh manusia". Gumam Naruto sangat lirih sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Kita akan keluar dari celah dimensi, akan ada sedikit guncangan! Jangan sampai terjatuh". ucap Naruto pada semua yang menaiki Vimananya. "Aku tak tahu siapapun kau, tapi serahkan padaku". ucap Saji menggunakan Sacred Gearnya untuk mengikat semuanya kecuali Naruto dan Azazel.

Sring! Garis-garis biru muncul di depan Vimana. "Ugh... ". erang Issei dkk merasakan getaran sedang saat mereka keluar dari celah dimensi itu.

Wush! Mereka muncul di dunia nyata, tepat di halaman dimana Arthur tengah menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Mereka semua turun dari Vimana termasuk Kyuubi yang masih pingsan dibawa oleh Saji dan Issei.

Presh! Naruto mendarat dan menghilangkan Vimana lalu berbalik menuju Arthur. "Tunggu, mau kemana kau, Naruto?". tanya Azazel.

"Pergi". balas Naruto singkat dengan nada sedikit datar. "Tunggu, kami masih ingin bertanya beberapa hal". ucap Xenovia keras.

"Beberapa hal yah? Kalau begitu baiklah". Balas Naruto berbalik. Sring!

Deg! Deg! Mereka semua yang berada di depan Naruto tiba-tiba seolah merasakan hembusan angin kencang nan dingin yang menerpa seluruh indra mereka, saat bertatapan dengan mata merah kelam dengan garis vertikal hitam pekat di tengahnya.

"Azazel, tadinya aku berniat membentuk aliansi denganmu, namun semua itu kurasa percuma saja". balas Naruto. "A-apa maksudmu?". tanya Azazel gugup. _"Kekuatan pancaran kharisma macam apa ini?! Kharismanya membuat kami sulit bergerak, ini seperti kutukan.. "._

"Rasa sakit dan kegelapan hati para fraksi pahlawan itu adalah nyata, dan itu disebabkan oleh ras kalian". ucap Naruto tajam.

"T-Jangan menyanggah perkataanku nona, Noble Phantasmku, Sha Naqba Imuru memiliki kekuatan setingkat Clairvoyance dengan rank EX, memungkinkanku menggunakan seluruh pengalamanku untuk melihat ribuan kemungkinan jauh dimasa depan, dan menggunakan seluruh pengetahuan serta bukti yang cukup untuk menyingkap rahasia dan masa lalu sebuah dunia, termasuk dunia kalian". ucap Naruto datar memotong perkataan yang hendak dilontarkan Xenovia

.

"Dan Azazel, aku hampir tidak melihat kemungkinan baik jika aku beraliansi denganmu dan mengabaikan fraksi pahlawan itu, mungkin cara kepahlawanan mereka salah namun aku tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa sakit dan dendam mereka, malah yang kubisa adalah membenarkannya". ucap Naruto tajam.

"Jadi kau akan membela mereka?!". teriak Issei. "Pengetahuanmu masih sedikit Sekiryuutei, belajarlah dari para pemegangmu sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan membela mereka, itu juga bukan berarti aku akan membela kalian, peperangan dan segala konflik kalian adalah urusan internal dunia ini, bukanlah bagianku untuk ikut campur". balas Naruto.

"Singkatnya, kau melempar kejahatan yang kau lakukan terhadap fraksi pahlawan ke kami?". tanya Azazel tajam. "Pemikiranmu sempit Azazel, mereka yang mengambil nama pahlawan akan berhadapan dengan pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, disanalah mereka akan dinilai apakah mereka sanggup menyandang nama pahlawan atau bukan". ucap Naruto.

"Dan untuk fraksi pahlawan di dunia ini, aku sendiri yang akan mengurus mereka! ". lanjut Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kami memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa kami terperangkap di dunia ini, dan kami harus segera menemukan sebabnya, jika kalian berniat menghalangi, pedangku tidak akan segan-segan". ucap Arthur maju kedepan.

"Pedang suci! Auranya sekaliber Ex-Durandal milikku?!". kaget Xenovia melihat Arthur mencabut sebuah pedang dengan beberapa segel dari sarungnya.

"Itu... Memang Excalibur". ucap Azazel. "Apa?! Excalibur?!". kaget Xenovia dan Kiba. "Orang itu, adalah Roh Pahlawan... Arthur Pendragon". balas Azazel.

"Begitu Excalibur juga ada di dimensi ini, namun sejauh yang aku ketahui dan di dimensi manapun Excalibur yang kudapati, semuanya memiliki tigabelas segel, namun sepertinya Excalibur yang digabungkan dengan Durandal itu, segelnya belum dilepas sehingga kemampuannya melemah". ucap Arthur.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Excalibur ini digabungkan dengan Durandal?!". Tanya Xenovia keras.

"Ah, aura pedangnya juga mirip dengan Durandal yang berasal dari ujung tombak milik Hektor, Durindana". Balas Arthur. "Selain itu Excalibur itu belum terlalu kuat". Lanjutnya

"A-apa maksudmu?". bingung Kiba. "Gadis itu menyebut kalau Excalibur milikku saat ini memancarkan aura suci dalam kaliber yang sama dengan Ex-Durandal miliknya, padahal saat ini aku hanya melepas lima segel Excalibur dan masih ada delapan segel lagi, sepertinya gadis itu bukan pewaris sah Excalibur". balas Arthur.

"Azazel, kalian semua, selesaikan urusan kalian sendiri, jika memang mau membuat perdamaian seperti yang kalian katakan, jangan melakukannya setengah-setengah, buat semua yang ada di dunia ini merasakan arti perdamaian, dan jangan pernah meremehkan arti perdamaian dari makhluk yang kalian anggap berada di bawah kalian". ucap Naruto berbalik.

"Kita pasti akan segera bertemu lagi, entah sebagai kawan atau musuh, dan aku peringatkan, kami sangatlah menakutkan". lanjutnya menepuk bahu Arthur dan kemudian mereka hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya dan terbang entah kemana.

Mirror Wolrd

Di dalam Ramesseum Tentrys, disana beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja besar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertemua kali ini, topiknya adalah potensi perang dengan penghuni dunia ini, aku Ozymandias raja Mesir akan meminta pendapat kalian para Raja". ucap Ozymandias duduk di kursi di ujung meja.

"Hm, kursi untuk Camelot dan Sumeria belum terisi". ucap Iskandar. "Mah, untuk Camelot, Arthur Pendragon sedang keluar bersama wakil Sumeria, Naruto ke dunia luar, jadi pertemuan kali ini akan dilakukan tanpa mereka". balas Ozymandias.

"Sebelum membahas perang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal, apakah ketujuh Grand Servant dan para Counter Force juga ada di dunia ini?". tanya Arjuna. "Entahlah, sejauh ini bukan aku belum menemukan tanda keberadaan mereka". balas Ozymandias.

"Saat ini sistem yang berjalan di Tokyo ini mendekati Tokyo di dunia nyata, para Roh Pahlawan mulai sadar peran mereka dan mengembangkannya sebaik mungkin, contohnya adalah Paracelcus yang giat mengembangkan kemampuan Alkemisnya". Ucap Iskandar.

"Yah aku juga tahu, banyak cerita karangan Hans Christian Anderson dan William Shakespeare yang beredar, bahkan aku melihat dua Roh Pahlawan yang cukup modern, Nikola Tesla dan Thomas Alva Edison yang bekerja sama". balas seorang pria berambut orange, dia adalah Rama.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada kalian sedikit detail mengenai dunia macam apa itu, mereka semua adalah makhluk supranatural yang jelas berbeda dengan yang kita hadapi selama ini". ucap Ozymandias.

"Hmm... Apa mereka bisa mengeluarkan semacam beam atau sejenisnya?". tanya Iskandar. "Kurasa bisa, dari apa yang disampaikan Naruto, mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi berbagai bentuk, kesimpulannya kemampuan mereka sangat bervariasi". balas Ozymandias.

"Lalu.. bagaimana perbandingan kekuatan mereka dengan kekuatan kita? Secara keseluruhan jika semua yang ada di dunia cermin ini bekerja sama?". tanya Vlad III. "Raja Rumania, aku belum tahu harus menjawab apa, aku juga belum mengetahui kekuatan kalian semua yang ada di dunia cermin ini, selain itu aku juga belum pernah bertarung dengan salah satu dari makhluk dunia itu". balas Ozymandias.

"Memang benar, kita mendapat tubuh fisik yang benar-benar fisik daripada saat perang cawan suci, dan disini pasokan Mana kita hampir tidak terbatas, namun keluar dari dunia ini, pasokan Mana kita menjadi terbatas, aku rasa jika memang terkait peperangan, kurasa tanpa strategi yang hebat kita pasti kalah telak". ucap Iskandar.

"Aku setuju denganmu Raja Penakluk, jadi bagaimana kalau mulai menggerakkan para Assassin untuk mencari informasi di dunia luar? Presence Concealment milik mereka bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaan tergantung tingkat skill itu, dan karena kelas mereka Assassin kurasa mereka sudah berpengalaman dalam pekerjaan kotor tersebut". jelas Rama.

"Ada bagusnya juga, kita bisa meminta Shinjuku Avenger untuk mengirim mereka ke dunia luar". balas Ozymandias. "Zhuge Liang, bagaimana datanya?". tanya Iskandar. "Yah, sesuai keputusan dari rapat pertama kemarin, aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh nama Roh Pahlawan yang ada di replika kota Tokyo ini, untuk daftar Assassin...". jeda Zhuge Liang.

"Ada beberapa dengan nama Hassan, seperti... Cursed Arms, Serenity dan Hundred Face, lalu Assassin lain seperti Jing Ke, Sasaki Kojirou, Jack the Ripper, Charles Henri Sanson, Yang Qing dan Fuuma Kotarou". lanjut Zhuge Liang.

"Cukup banyak Assassin disini, tapi kita tidak bisa menyuruh mereka semua sekaligus". ucap Arjuna. "Mah, soal pengumpulan informasi itu, aku sarankan para Hassan saja yang melakukannya, mereka sangat mahir dalam hal itu". ucap Iskandar.

"Itu ide bagus, namun aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan para Hassan, jadi untuk urusan meyakinkan mereka, aku serahkan padamu Raja Penakluk". ucap Ozymandias. "Haha, serahkan saja hal itu padaku". ucap Iskandar.

"Lalu, aku cukup penasaran tentang sihir macam apa yang mereka gunakan, tidak bisakah kita mengirim beberapa Caster untuk menganalisa sihir mereka? Zhuge-san, bisa bacakan siapa saja Caster disini?". tanya Rama.

"Hai, saya sendiri, si sialan Merlin itu, Paracelcus Von Hohenheim, Hans Christian Anderson, William Shakespeare, Medea, Nursery Rhyme, Thomas Alva Edison dan Charles Babbage". jelas Zhuge Liang.

"Baiklah, diputuskan kau dan Merlin yang akan pergi". ucap Rama. "T-tapi! Saya lebih baik sendiri tanpa si sialan itu!". protes Zhuge Liang. "Mah, walau sialan tapi Merlin itu salah satu kandidat Grand, jadi dia pasti akan sangat berguna ditambah pengetahuanmu tentang dunia modern yang sangat luas, kalian pasti menjadi tim yang hebat". sanggah Rama.

"Hahaha, baiklah kau dan Merlin". balas Iskandar tertawa. Crrk! Zhuge Liang hanya diam sambil meremas kertas yang ia pegang.

Round Table Place

Di sebuah lapangan tenis, mereka berlima sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mah, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Arthur-sama di luar sana?". ucap seorang pria berambut ungu pendek. "Lancelot, dia baru pergi beberapa jam dan kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu". balas pria berambut pirang pucat.

"Gawain benar, dia adalah raja Camelot, kekuatannya saja diatas kita". balas seorang pria berambut merah panjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Akhinya kutemukan juga kalian! Kesatria Meja Bundar!". "Apa?!". kaget Gawain dkk mendengar suara teriakan itu. "Terima ini!". teriak seorang anak yang kelihatan berumur 19-an.

"I-itu!". kaget Lancelot melihat pedang yang dibawa anak itu. "Ex.. calibur?". gumam Merlin menajamkan matanya. Anak itu melompat dan menebaskan Excaliburnya kearah Lancelot.

"Ugh!". geram Lancelot mencabut Arondight dan langsung menahan tebasan pemuda itu. "Siapa kau?! Kenapa Excalibur bisa ada di tanganmu?!". teriak Lancelot berusaha menahan tenaga pemuda itu.

"Jawablah!". geram Lancelot menghempaskan pemuda itu. "Ukh, Kesatria Meja Bundar memang hebat, aku dihempaskan seperti ini, tapi yang berikutnya tidak akan!". teriak pemuda itu kembali menyerang Lancelot.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Suara dua pedang bertabrakan sampai membuat beberapa Roh Pahlawan lain yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka mulai tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Tap! Pemuda itu melompat ke belakang lalu mengangkat Excalibur tinggi-tinggi, aura keemasan berkumpul hebat disana. "Excalibur?! Kalau begitu aku juga!". ucap Lancelot menegakkan Arondight.

Sring! Pedangnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

"Terima ini paman! Excalibur!". teriak pemuda itu menebaskan beam emas kearah Lancelot.

"Demi sumpahku pada Rajaku, Capailah Akhir dan hancurkan batasan itu.. Raja, lihatlah cahaya ini!". teriak Lancelot mengangkat pedangnya yang sudah memancarkan cahaya biru keputihan.

"Arondight-Overload!".teriaknya menebaskan pedangnya kearah beam itu.

Slash! Dumm! Beam itu langsung terpecah menjadi dua bagian dan melewati Lancelot lalu meledakkan sebuah rumah di belakangnya.

Arondight, sebuah pedang abadi yang tak bisa menerima kerusakan macam apapun dalam berbagai pertempuran. Sebuah pedang yang sejatinya telah terkena kutukan sehingga menghitam karena Mana-nya penuh kegilaan dan kebencian.

"Sepertinya aku salah di kelas Saber, dan yang terbaik bagiku adalah kelas Berserker". gumam Lancelot menegakkan badannya dan mencabut Arondight yang telah menorehkan sebuah tebasan dalam di tanah.

"Aku dibelakangmu". ucap Tristan menembakkan beberapa buah garis cahaya berwarna putih dari belakang pemuda pirang tadi.

Swush! "!". Tristan sedikit membuka matanya terkejut saat sosok hitam muncul dari bayangan pemuda pirang itu dan menangkis semua tembakannya dengan sebilah pedang. "He". gumam pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kemampuan berpedangmu hebat juga, dan bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Excalibur? Bukankah itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh Arthur-sama?". tanya Lancelot. "Apa kamu ini... ". gumam Merlin berjalan ke samping Lancelot dan mengamati lekat pemuda itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Roh Pahlawan kelas Saber, dengan julukan Lion Hearth, Raja Inggris! Richard I !". teriak pemuda itu percaya diri.

"Raja Inggris?". gumam Bedivere. "I-inggris? B-britania kah?". kaget Gawain. "Benar, aku sangat kagum dengan kisah-kisah mengenai Camelot, Arthur, dan Knight of Round Table, aku bahkan membuat rakyatku saat itu percaya bahwa aku memiliki Excalibur yang asli sampai kematianku". jelas Richard.

"Jadi... ". gumam Merlin. "Benar, Noble Phantasmku terkait erat dengan sejarah itu dan kekuatannya adalah aku bisa mengubah semua benda yang kupegang menjadi Excalibur, dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan tiga sampai lima segel Excalibur saat dilepas". ucap Richard.

"Lalu, bayangan apa itu tadi?". tanya Tristan berjalan ke samping Richard. "Noble Phantasmku yang lain, hanya saja namanya masih kurahasiakan, hehe". balas Richard tertawa pelan.

"Jadi dimana Raja Arthur?". tanya Richard. "Sedang keluar dengan Saver, entah kapan mereka akan kembali". balas Merlin. "

Other Place

Di sebuah lembah dengan kegelapan abadi di malam hari, lembah dalam yang tak pernah dicapai oleh cahaya bulan sampai kapanpun, disanalah para Avenger berkumpul.

"Khahaha! Kalian ingin bergabung di kota yang penuh cahaya itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Edmond Dantes!". tawa seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan tato biru yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Diam kau Angra Mainyu! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama Edmond Dantes lagi, aku adalah Count of Monte Cristo, nama Edmond itu, sudah kubuang bersama masa laluku". balas Edmod tajam.

"Khahaha! Kita para Avenger selalu terkait dengan masa lalu, tidak ada dendam yang dimulai dari rasa sakit di masa depan, dan tempat yang bergelimpangan cahaya bukanlah untuk kita, kita pantas berada di sisi gelap dunia ini, tempat yang dipenuhi kegelapan!". balas Angra Mainyu.

"Kau berkata begitu, tapi baik apiku maupun milik Jeanne masih bisa menghasilkan cahaya, kau yang telah terlalu lama menjadi Avenger mana bisa mengerti hal itu?!". geram Edmond.

"Dasar Avenger ingusan, bagaimana denganmu Jeanne?". ucap Angra Mainyu menoleh kearah Jeanne yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon kering.

"Tak masalah, kau adalah Senpai-ku bukan? Sebagai Kouhai aku mungkin saja akan mengikutimu". ucap Jeanne bosan. "Hah, bagaimana denganmu? Hessian Lobo?!". tanya Angra Mainyu menoleh ke seoarang pria tanpa kepala yang sedang duduk diatas Serigala raksasanya.

"Tujuanku sudah ada di dunia ini, dan saat ini aku sedang menunggu hasil dari Saver, dan aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain pembalasan dendamku, setelah semua ini tuntas aku juga akan segera menghilang dari Throne of Heroes". balas Hessian menuliskan huruf di udara dengan api birunya.

Unknown place

"Tuhan di dimensi ini telah mati, itulah yang menyebabkan keseimbangan dimensi ini perlahan hancur, meskipun mereka punya pengganti untuk menjaga keseimbangan itu, mereka hanya bisa memperlambatnya saja". gumam seorang pria berambut coklat .

"Saat ini perlahan tapi pasti, keseimbangan dimensi ini telah mencapai titik kritisnya, namun tidak ada makhluk disana yang menyadarinya, dengan begini pintu Beast Layer yang ada di dimensi ini akan hancur perlahan dan akan menyatukan dunia ini dengan dunia para Beast". lanjutnya.

"Tetapi, alat penjaga keseimbangan, [Final Grail] memilik sistem pertahanan otomatis untuk saat seperti ini, dia akan secara otomatis mengembalikan keseimbangan dunianya dengan cara meresetnya kembali ke awal penciptaan dan sejarahnya". ucap sosok itu.

"Kau benar, dengan begitu Tuhan di dunia ini akan terlahir kembali sebagai penjaga keseimbangan, namun kehidupan saat ini akan hancur seluruhnya, namun kita para Pahlawan di panggil kesini untuk menemukan cara agar tidak terjadi reset terhadap dunia ini". balas pria berambut hitam disamping pria berambut cokelat tadi.

"Meskipun kau bukan Caster dan tidak memiliki Clairvoyance, kau bisa tahu banyak yah". ucap pria berambut cokelat. "Elementary, My Dear". balas pria berambut hitam itu singkat sambil menyesap pipa rokoknya.

"Lalu, tertarik untuk memberitahukan semua ini pada Roh Pahlawan lain?". tanya pria berambut cokelat tadi. "Tidak, untuk saat ini kita berdua harus menyelidikinya dahulu, aku masih butuh banyak informasi untuk membuktikan hipotesisku, tujuan pertama kita, Underwold". ucap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Heh, detektif memang selalu haus akan informasi, baiklah kuikuti perkataanmu kali in". balas pria berambut cokelat tadi membuat sebuah portal.

Back to Naruto

"Naruto.. ada yang tidak beres". ucap Arthur melirik ke angkasa. "Awan hitam? Aku merasakan ada yang janggal dengan awan itu, kau benar Arthur". balas Naruto mengamati awan hitam yang melingkupi langit sejauh mata memandang.

Slap! Sebuah sinar biru menyilaukan turun dari langit dan menyambar sebuah gedung pencakar langit di bawahnya yang langsung meledakkannya. Slap! Duarrr! Petir lain turun dan membakar sebuah bukit di kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mencari akar masalah dari dimensi ini, waktu kita tidak banyak, dalam beberapa Minggu lagi, dimensi ini akan hancur". ucap Naruto menatap sebuah petir raksasa yang turun dalam interval beberapa menit sekali.

"Lalu, apa kau punya petunjuk?". tanya Arthur. "Satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki adalah perang cawan suci yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini di masa lalu, lalu fakta bahwa Tuhan dunia ini sudah mati, kedua hal itu pasti berkaitan, aku merasa ada sosok besar di balik semua ini". ucap Naruto.

"Noble Phantasm milikmu, Sha Naqba Imuru, apakah kau bisa melihat masa depan dengan hal itu?". tanya Arthur. "Aku sudah mencobanya, seharusnya bisa, namun yang muncul hanya prediksi saja, sedangkan kasus kita adalah hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi, selain itu ada sesuatu yang menghalangi penglihatanku, sesuatu seperti sebuah pulau". ucap Naruto.

"Pulau?". beo Arthur. "Ugh, aku kira daripada pulau itu jauh lebih mirip dengan sebuah tempat tersegel, dimana sesuatu disembunyikan disana, sebuah pecahan yang sanggup membantu makhluk dunia ini untuk menjaga keseimbangan namun sengaja disembunyikan oleh seseorang". ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, dimensi ini sudah pasti hancur?". tanya Arthur. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku tidak bisa melihat segala kemungkinan kehidupan planet ini mulai satu tahun kedepan, seperti... Ada yang salah dengan sejarah dunia ini, menyimpang dari seharusnya, atau mungkin ada sesuatu lain yang merupakan bagian vital dari dunia ini namun dilarikan ke dunia lain, Universe lain". ucap Naruto

"Jangan katakan kalau di dunia ini juga ada Singularity?! Mirip dengan kasus Grand Order di dimensi lain itu?". kaget Arthur. "Sepertinya, namun saat ini aku belum bisa menyimpulkannya, Holy Grail di dimensi ini berubah menjadi sebuah senjata yang disebut Longinus yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dunia ini". ucap Naruto

"Tetapi, Holy Grail tidak bisa begitu saja masuk ke tubuh orang bukan?". tanya Arthur. "Memang, namun jika diubah oleh kekuasan tertinggi di dimensi ini, itu sangat memungkinkan, seperti... Tuhan disini sedang berusaha melindungi Holy Grail itu dari seseorang dengan cara menyimpannya di tubuh makhluk hidup dan menekan kekuatannya besar-besaran". jelas Naruto.

"Arthur, kembali ke dunia cermin! Sekarang mereka pasti panik dengan menghilangnya sebuah gedung pencakar langit, jika benda di dunia ini hilang maka begitu juga dengan cerminannya, memang agak buru-buru, tapi kita akan segera membentuk tim untuk menyelesaikan semua ini". ucap Naruto.

"Kita akan melaksanakan Poject Grand Order kedua disini, kita akan mencoba melihat apakah dunia ini memiliki sejarah yang salah dengan memindai garis dunianya dan melihat apakah ada bagian yang aneh yang hilang dari dunia ini, aku akan melakukannya sekarang, akan butuh waktu dua hari melakukannya, jadi kaulah yang bertugas membentuk tim itu, sampaikan pada Ozymandias, suruh dia memimpin tim itu dan kembali kesini dua hari lagi, jangan sampai terlambat!". perintah Naruto.

"Sepertinya benar-benar gawat, apakah kita perlu mengamankan Holy Grail pada masa ini?". tanya Arthur. "Ah benar, bentuk juga tim untuk itu, kita harus mengamankan era ini". balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan pemindaiannya padamu, jangan sampai kepalamu meledak". balas Arthur menghilang meninggalkan atap gedung supermarket itu.

Naruto melirik kepergian Arthur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tablet batu dari dalam sebuah Gate of Babylon yang muncul di sampingnya. "Baiklah aku mulai". gumamnya menutup matanya sambil merapal mantra.

Slash! Dan saat ia membuka matanya, dia berada di ruang gelap dengan garis-garis biru yang jumlahnya sangat gila dan mustahil dihitung.

Hagoromo Place

"Kusoooo! Aku salah dimensi! Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya hari ini!". teriaknya frustasi.

Azazel Place

"Issei, cepat kembalilah ke Rias dan suruh di menyampaikan ke Sirzech, kalau ada pertemuan tiga fraksi mendadak, besok, di tempat yang sama". ucap Azazel. "Pertemuan tiga fraksi? Kenapa mendadak sekali?". tanya Xenovia.

"Dunia kita sedang ada dalam masa kritisnya, itu yang dikatakan Naruto padaku". ucap Azazel. "Pemuda tadi? Kenapa anda mempercayai perkataan seperti itu?". tanya Kiba. "Lihatlah awan hitam yang menutupi langit diatas, aku sudah menggunakan sihirku untuk mencoba menyingkirkan awan itu, namun hasilnya nihil". ucap Azazel.

"Hanya Sacred Gear Longinus, Zenith Tempest yang bisa melakukannya, namun Joker Michael yang memegang Sacred Gear itu juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini". lanjut Azazel. "Kunou, maaf memaksa namun saat ibumu sadar, secepatnya mintalah tolong untuk melindungi Kyoto dari petir itu, itu adalah pembawa kehancuran yang nyata". ucap Azazel.

"U-uhm, aku mengerti, untuk saat ini aku akan meminta seluruh Yokai Kyoto untuk menyatukan kekuatannya guna menghalau petir-petir itu". ucap Kunou mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua kembalilah ke Kuoh segera, aku akan ke Grigory dan Irina, tolong sampaikan pesan yang sama pada Michael". ucap Azazel.

"Hai". balas Irina. "Bersiaplah, kali ini akan menjadi pertemuan empat fraksi". ucap Azazel melebarkan sayapnya. "E-empat fraksi?". beo Issei. "Kita ketambahan satu, Fraksi Pahlawan". balas Azazel.

"T-tunggu dulu kau mau mengundang pengguna Longinus itu?!". kaget Saji. "Tentu saja bukan yang itu, maksudku Fraksi Pahlawan yang sebenarnya, Naruto dan Arthur tadi adalah salah satunya". ucap Azazel.

"Tapi mereka sudah mengancam kita bukan?". ucap Asia gugup. "Mungkin, tapi aku tahu tujuan mereka di dunia kita, dan karenanya aku akan menyusun rencana agar mereka terpaksa bekerja sama dengan kita". balas Azazel membuat lingkaran sihirnya.

"Sensei, dasar dia itu!". Geram Issei. "I-issei-san, kemana Kiba dan Xenovia-san?". Tanya Asia. "Merena tidak ada!". Teriak Saji.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Oke mungkin bakal banyak crossover dari anime lainnya, karena akan saya buat mirip dengan FGO, tetapi ceritanya bakal nyasar ke Universe Anime lain walaupun satu Arch kedepan bakal tetap ada di dimensi DxD.**

 **Dan mohon masukannya, serta yang tidak main FGO untuk gambar karakternya bisa cek di Google, agar nyambung ceritanya dengan imajinasi kalian.**

 **Next : Danger At Mirror World, Attack from Dragon God!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Attack From Dragon God

**Tittle : Return of Heroes (REMAKE)**

 **All Character in this fict, are belongs to their own creators**

 **Rate : M**

 **Chapter 5 : Attack From Dragon God**

Mirror World

"Hm, jadi begitu.. Arthur? Itukah yang dikatakan Naruto?". Tanya Ozymandias setelah mendengar laporan Arthur. "Benar, Naruto menyerahkan pergerakan dari pihak kita kepada kau". Balas Arthur.

"Baiklah! Zhuge Liang! Laporannya!". Teriak Ozymandias. "Hai, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa tim yang memiliki kelengkapan yang bagus dan kerja sama yang baik, saya sudah berjaga-jaga jika sampai ada kejadian seperti ini". Balas Zhuge Liang.

"Bagus, pengamatan Merlin memang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata". Balas Ozymandias. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali kepada Naruto". Balas Arthur hendak berbalik.

"!". Namun mereka semua langsung terhenti merasakan sesuatu datang.

Di luar Piramida.

Sebuah sayatan dimensi tiba-tiba terbentuk diatas awan dan perlahan memunculkan seekor Naga merah raksasa dengan ekspresi tajam.

"Itu... Naga?". Kaget Arthur mengamati dari layar virtual yang muncul didepannya. "Jika menurut Naruto, dia adalah eksistensi terkuat di dimensi ini, mereka menyebutnya Great Red". Ucap Ozymandias.

"Great Red?". Beo Arthur. "Tidak ada waktu, Arthur! Aku ingin kau menahan Naga itu selama mungkin selama aku menyiapkan tembakan". Perintah Ozymandias. "Cih, kekuatan Excaliburku mana mungkin bisa mencapai Naga itu". Balas Arthur.

"Excalibur milikku hanya efektif terhadap Beast yang kabur dari dunia Beast, jika menghadapi musuh seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia mau menyerang atau tidak". Lanjut Arthur.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memakai pedangmu? Pakai tombakmu! Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?". Balas Ozymandias. "Ck, Rhongomyniad kah? Aku benci memakainya, tapi demi melindungi dunia apa boleh buat". Balas Arthur berlari keluar piramida itu.

Di puncak gunung yang cukup dekat dari dataran pantai kota Tokyo. Ada tiga orang bertopeng tengkorak tengah mengamati kemunculan Naga raksasa itu di langit replika kota Tokyo itu.

"Naga yang mengerikan, kekuatan sihirnya sunggu sangat besar". Gumam salah satu dari mereka. "Bagaimana ini? Mungkin eksistensi kita di dunia cermin ini akan dimusnahkan olehnya". Ucap salah satunya lagi.

"Great Founder! Jika memang seperti itu, hanya anda yang bisa mengalahkan Naga itu! Karena itu kumohon- **Tutup mulutmu, Serenity! Aku memang menerima keyakinan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, namun pedangku hanya untuk mereka yang mengabaikan dan melupakan asal mereka".** Potong sebuah suara berat di belakang mereka.

"Tapi, Great Founder! Dengan kekuatan anda, tak peduli mau sekuat apapun atau sebesar makhluk itu, mereka hanya sebuah "kehidupan" dibawah pedang anda!". Balas salah satu dari mereka.

" **Cursed Arms, aku sudah mengampunimu saat di Camelot, kau yang sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Shaytan aku larang berbicara padaku seperti itu, dan bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Jangan membuatku memenggal kepalamu".** Balas suara dari belakang ketiga sosok bertopeng itu, tempat kosong dimana tidak terasa hawa kehidupan selain mereka bertiga.

Backck to City

"H-hoi, serius itu Naga? Sialan, Ionian Hetairoi tidak akan bisa menahan sesuatu sebesar itu dalam waktu lama". Ucap Iskandar berkeringat dingin.

"Karna, Arjuna! Apa kita harus turun tangan?". Ucap Rama. "Entahlah, tekanan energi makhluk itu sangat kuat, aku ragu bisa mengalahkannya meski kita bertiga menyatukan kekuatan". Balas Karna. "Aku benci mengatakannya, namun pendapatnya benar". Balas Arjuna mendecih pelan.

"Hm, bagaimana ini? Teman seperguruan?". Ucap Achilles memegang erat tombaknya disamping kereta kuda miliknya.

"H-hoi, jangan diam saja.. mah memang benar kau belum pernah melawan Naga seperti ini, bahkan kekuatan Naga itu melebihi Twelve Labors milikmu". Ucap Achilles lagi.

"...". Sosok kekar yang memegang busur itu hanya terdiam sambil melihat angkasa.

"Alice... Aku takut, Mommy, jangan biarkan dia melukai kita". Ucap Jack (Fate/Apo) pada seorang berambut hijau panjang dengan pakaian hanya berupa kain putih.

"Jack, jangan khawatir, selama ada Alice dan En-san, kamu pasti aman!". Ucap seorang gadis loli berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut putih (Fate/Extra).

"Benar, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Naga itu, Jack dan Nurser—Alice harus tetap disini". Balas sosok berambut hijau panjang itu berdiri.

"T-tapi, En-san akan kembali bukan? Kita masih belum selesai pesta minum teh". Ucap Alice. "Aku berjanji, selama masih ada kehidupan dalam tubuh ini, aku pasti akan kembali". Balas sosok berambut hijau itu lenyap.

"Great Red... Eksistensi yang dijuluki sebagai yang terkuat di dunia ini, sesuatu yang bahkan para Dewa seperti Ra tidak berani menyentuhnya". Gumam Ozymandias menatap ke langit dari dalam piramidnya yang seperti tembus pandang.

"Lalu, Raja Matahari, apa kau takut?". Tanya Zhuge Liang. "Yah, sesuatu yang bahkan Ra tidak berani menyentuhnya, namun aku sedikit tertarik dengan cerita kepahlawanan seperti Gilgamesh, dan aku tertarik untuk mengikuti jejaknya". Balas Ozymandias berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Saa! Ra! Kalian semua para Dewa! Demi nama agung Mesir! Demi nama istri yang paling kucintai, Nefertari! Aku akan melampaui kalian semua, Hahahahaha!". Tawa Ozymandias. "Heh, Raja, Hukuman Dewa milikmu sudah siap diluncurkan, kita beruntung di dunia ini kita memiliki pasokan Mana yang hampir tak terbatas". Ucap Zhuge Liang

Groaaaaa! Raungan Naga kolosal itu menggema dan menggetarkan beberapa buah gedung.

" **Kukira apa yang mengganguku di Celah Dimensi, ternyata ada kehidupan di tempat terlarang ini, aura ini sama dengan para Hantu yang bertarung untuk gelas bodoh itu, seperti aku memang harus melenyapkan kalian semua!".** Gumam Naga itu.

Arthur Place

"Kita dapat masalah tambahan dan sangat besar disini, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan mudah, tapi kita buat sulit, Ayo! Para kesatria-ku!". Teriak Arthur menaiki White Dun Stalion miliknya dan terbang keatas dengan Rhongomyniad yang sudah bersinar.

Groaaah! Bwosh! Great Red membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan sebuah bola api raksasa yang meluncur kearah kota dan melewati Arthur yang masih terkejut. "Sial!". Geramnya.

"Raja, serahkan pada kami!". Ucap Gawain dengan lingkaran sihir emas dibawah kakinya. "Yah!". Balas Richard I disampingnya.

"Saat ini matahari sedang bersinar, dan kekuatanku, Numeral of The Saint, aku pasti bisa menahan serangan itu". Ucap Gawain mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Richard juga sudah bersiap dengan memegang dua buah batangan sikat gigi.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian". Gumam Arthur berhenti sejenak di udara. Sring! Pedang Gawain bersinar dan berubah menjadi pedang api yang memanjang sampai ke langit. "Ukh, panasmu terasa sampai ke tulangku, Sialan!". Balas Richard. "Dasar bodoh, tak ada waktu bergurau, siapkan saja milikmu!". Balas Gawain.

" **Excalibur Galatine!** ". Teriak Gawain menebaskan pedang api super panjangnya kearah bola api itu. Bum! "Ukhhhh! Berat, tapi ini bukan apa-apa, panas bola api itu belum menyamai matahari, Haaaa!". Slash! Bumm! Ledakan terjadi dan Excalibur Galatine berhasil membelah bola api itu menjadi dua bagian.

Sringng! Dua buah batangan sikat gigi ditangan Richard I bersinar dan berubah menjadi Excalibur. "Giliranku, Double... Ex-Calibur!". Teriak Richard menghempaskan beam dari kedua Excaliburnya. Bumm! Dan itu sukses meledakkan kedua belahan bola api tadi dan menghilangkannya.

"Bagus!". Ucap Arthur senang. Bwosh! Bwosh! Namun wajahnya menjadi cengo saat dua buah bola api lain melewatinya begitu saja. "Apa yang kau perhatikan dasar Royal Ass?!". Teriak Merlin kesal dari bawah sana.

"Sial!". Geram Richard I. Yah, lebih buruk lagi, kali ini ada dua buah bola api seukuran gunung jatuh dengan cepat kearah kota.

Bzzztzt! Bzzzt! "Apa?!". Kaget mereka melihat listrik-listrik berkumpul dari seluruh kota. " **System Keraunos!** ". Teriak sebuah suara yang disusul oleh jutaan percikan listrik terbang keatas dan melenyapkan kedua bola api itu dalam sekejap mata, seperti dihempaskan oleh angin.

"Apa ini?". Kaget Tristan. "Kau datang terlambat, Archer... Nikola Tesla!". Ucap Merlin tiba-tiba. "Maaf, tapi aku harus bekerja sama dengan Edison dan Babbage untuk menciptakan generator raksasa yang dapat menghasilkan listrik, kau tahu kan? Listrik adalah penemuanku hahaha!". Balas seorang pria berambut hitam lemas dengan pakaian serba biru dan sebuah gauntlet besar di tangannya.

Tap! Tap!

"Lawanmu disini, Naga sialan!". Geram Arthur melaju dengan kudanya dengan kecepatan sangat kencang. Sring! Cahaya pecah dari tombaknya dan membentuk sebuah aura tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang mampu menjangkau langit dan bumi.

"Rasakan ini, **Rhongomyniad**!". Teriak Arthur kearah sayap Great Red. Slash! Dummmm! Groaaaa!

Raungan monster itu menggema kerasa saat Arthur menembusnya sayap kirinya tanpa halangan berarti dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di sayap kirinya.

Jlegar! Bzzt! Arthur berhenti diatas awan dan mengembalikan tombaknya keukuran semula, lalu ia mengarahkan tombaknya dan memejamkan mata.

" **Sialan kau, Hantu! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kalian semua!".** Geram Naga itu menghadapkan kepalanya keatas lalu membuka mulutnya. Sring! Aura kemerahan berkumpul di mulutnya.

Groaaa! Selanjutnya, geraman keras yang disusul oleh sebuah beam super besar melesat dari mulut Great Red, membelah udara dan awan menuju langsung kearah Arthur.

"Ukhh! Tekanan energi yang sangat besar". Gumam semua yang berada di bawah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, sepertinya kau belum mengerti kekuatan tombakku, Rhongomyniad berikan Light Judgment padanya!". Teriak Arthur menembakkan sebuah beam cahaya dari ujung tombaknya, besarnya menyaingi beam dari Great Red.

Dummm! Zuuuzz! Kedua laser itu bertemu dan bertabrakan, langsung membuat awan di sekitar mereka lenyap dan menyisakan awan yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan bagian kosong yang sangat luas di langit.

Zuuuz! "Ukh, kekuatannya sangat besar, bahkan dengan Rhongomyniad milikku yang merupakan perwujudan dari salah satu pillar yang menyangga sebelas lapisan dunia, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, aku kalah dalam hal ketahanan". Gumamnya menutup mata kirinya menahan bahwa tangannya yang memegang Rhongomyniad rasanya seperti akan hancur.

Zuuz! Beam milik Great Red perlahan maju mendesak beam dari Rhongomyniad. Sringgg! "Apa?!". Kaget Arthur melihat sebuah cahaya biru menyilaukan dari arah timurnya.

Zuuuz! Duarrr! Sebuah beam singkat berwarna biru dengan kekuatan sama seperti milik Great Red dan Rhongomyniad tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam leher kanan Naga yang sedang beradu beam dengan Rhongomyniad.

Groaa! Naga itu terhempas kesamping yang otomatis melenyapkan beamnya dan membiarkan beam dari Rhongomyniad melaju bebas menghantam punggungnya dan membuatnya harus terdorong menghantam tanah dengan keras dan menimbulkan gempa besar yang meruntuhkan beberapa gedung tinggi di replika kota Tokyo itu.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku, Kadal merah! Kekuatanku sekarang melebihi Dewa-Dewi Mesir manapun, hahahaha!". Tawa Ozymandias duduk di singgasananya. "Namun itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanmu, tidak apa-apa... Akan kutembak kau seratus kali lagi dan jika itu tidak cukup, akan kuberikan kuburanku padamu, hahahaha!". Lanjutnya tertawa keras.

" **Ghhhh... Hantu sialan!".** Geram Great Red hendak bangkit, dia merasakan luka bakar hebat di punggung dan lehernya. Zuuuz! Boom! Kembali, sebuah beam singkat meluncur kearahnya dan membentur badannya dan mengakibatkannya kembali terjatuh.

"Hahahaha! Nah bagaimana?! Dengan Mana yang kusimpan dalam Piramidku sampai hari ini, aku masih bisa menembakmu 99 kali lagi! Saaa! Akan kuberikan kau lebih banyak Hukuman Dewa lagi! Hahaha!". Tawa Ozymandias.

"Ozymandias-sama, maaf aku mengganggu kesenangan anda, tapi apa anda tidak kelelahan? Karena walaupun saya yang menjalankan penyesuaian Sphinx kelas Abu-El-Hool sampai Awlad, namun peluncuruan Lightbulb Dandera semua dibebankan pada anda". Ucap Zhuge Liang.

"Jangan pedulikan hal itu, aku ini memiliki tubuh Dewa, mau ratusan kalipun aku tidak akan menghilang sepenuhnya, teruskan sampai raksasa itu tidak bangkit lagi, Aku adalah Raja, jika sebuah Negara berani menunjukkan taringnya padaku maka kulenyapkan keberadaan Negara itu dan jika kadal itu berani terbang diatasku maka akan kutembak jatuh dia sampai tidak bisa lagi terbang!". Balas Ozymandias keras.

"Hai, saya akan mempertahankan sirkulasi Mana ini". Balas Zhuge Liang.

Sring! Zuuuz! "Sialan! Aku terlalu banyak bicara!". Kaget Ozymandias saat melihat Beam dari Great Red meluncur kearah piramid.

Di depan gerbang piramid

" **Dasar kebetulan, aku baru saja mau masuk ke piramid itu untuk memenggal kepala Raja sialan itu lagi".** Suara berat terdengar di depan gerbang piramid, padahal jika dilihat secara normal tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Zuuuuz! Beam itu melesat menghancurkan bangunan yang menghalangi lajunya dengan sangat mudah dan meruntuhkan bangunan yang berada di sekitar jalannya dan sedikit lagi menghantam gerbang.

Bwosh! Api biru berkobar hebat di depan gerbang dan selanjutnya beam super besar itu terpecah menjadi dua dan melewati piramid itu dan hanya menghancurkan tembok disisi kanan dan kiri saja.

" **Apa itu?! Beamku terbelah? Siapa yang melakukannya".** Kaget Great Red. Tap! Tap! Tap! "Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku!". Teriak Arthur menaiki kudanya turun dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai aura emas yang mengelilinginya membentuk tombak raksasa.

" **Sialan, bagaimana aku bisa dipojokkan oleh sekumpulan hantu ini?!".** Geram Great Red hendak mengepakkan sayapnya untuk kembali terbang.

"Persiapan selesai". Suara mesin terngiang di telfon yang dipegang Nikola Tesla. "Yosh! Aku sudah terisi kembali, terimakasih Babbage!". Ucap ilmuwan itu melayang agak tinggi sambil mengangkat gauntletnya.

"Rasakan ini, kemampuan manusia!". Teriaknya mengarahkan Gauntletnya kearah Great Red. Bzzzt! Duarr! Listrik dari seluruh wilayah Tokyo kembali berkumpul namun kali ini memadat dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang berputar kencang dengan Tesla ditengahnya.

"Terima ini, Noble Phantasmku! **System Keraunos**!". Teriaknya. Jlegar! Bzzzt! Lingkaran listrik super padat itu masuk ke dalam Gauntletnya dan menjadi beam petir yang sangat terang dengan kilatan-kilatan yang puluhan kali lebih terang daripada petir alami.

Duarr! **"Groaaaaa! Khhh! Apa-apaan rasa menyebalkan ini?".** Geram Great Red merasakan rasa kesemutan di sekujur tubuhnya setelah terkena beam listrik super padat itu.

"Benar-benar makhluk terkuat, seharusnya itu mampu membuatku membunuh Zeus atau Indra, jadi kau ini makhluk yang lebih kuat daripada mereka yah? Sampai hanya kesemutan". Geram Tesla.

"Tesla, aku sudah selesai di kota ini, akan perlu waktu satu menit sampai listriknya sampai padamu jika kau mau menggunakannya". Ucap suara telfon yang dipegang Tesla di tangannya yang tidak terbungkus gauntlet.

"Kerja bagus Edison! Baiklah, akan kubuat kau seperti itu terus!". Ucap Tesla mengangkat kembali Gauntletnya.

" **Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu, sialan?!".** Geram Great Red menyasar kearah Tesla. "Kau melupakanku?!". Balas Arthur dari atasnya.

" **Lihat dulu sekelilingmu, Hantu!".** Balas Great Red. "Apa?!". Kaget Arthur melihat ekor raksasa Great Red mengayun kearahnya. Duakh! "Sialan!". Balas Arthur terlempar dari kudanya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menggunakan Noble Phantasmku disini". Gumam Karna. "Jangan bodoh! Vasavi Shakti milikmu hanya sekali pakai, aku tidak mau bertarung bersamamu dengan kondisi tidak normal". Balas Arjuna keras.

"Heroes of Charity, Karna.. Benar kata Arjuna, kau harus bepikir untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-Divine milikmu, lagipula sepertinya mereka cukup bisa mengatasinya". Tambah Rama.

"Huft, apa boleh buat?". Gumam Karna menurunkan tombaknya.

Back to Ozy.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Deg! "Apa?! Sialan, jadi selama ini kau ada disini?!". Kaget Ozymandias dengan mata mengecil merasakan sosok tak asing tengah berlari melewati rintangan dari Piramidnya dan kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Slash! Crash! "A-apa yang terjadi?". Kaget Zhuge Liang melihat kepala Ozymandias terpisah dan melayang dari badannya yang langsung ambruk di singgasananya.

Dukh! "O-ozymandias-sama?". Ucap Zhuge Liang dengan wajah agak ketakutan mendekati kepala Ozymandias yang jatuh di depannya.

Brak! Dan ia melihat pintu kanan ruang tahta itu hancur, seperti seseorang keluar dari sana.

Real World

Tap! Tap! Tap! Kiba dan Xenovia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih ramai padahal sudah jam tidur.

"Xenovia, apa kau yakin dia disini?". Tanya Kiba. "Yah, aku punya perasaan Arthur itu disini, Ex-Durandal tadi menunjukkannya sebelum entah kenapa lenyap". Gumam Xenovia berbelok kearah stadion tua yang sudah usang dan sangat gelap.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Mereka masuk kesana dengan wajah ragu. "Dia kan!". Kaget Kiba. "Dia, orang yang menghabisi Jeanne dan Siegfried bukan? Sedang apa dia?". Gumam Xenovia mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua mata terpejam di tengah lingkaran sihir biru di tengah stadion tua yang hampir roboh itu.

"Jangan mendekat kalian!". Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Xenovia. "Siapa itu?". Geram Kiba menyiapkan pedangnya. "Kalian, mau apa kalian kesini?". Sesosok pria mirip Naruto keluar dari kegelapan ruang dibelakang Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila.

Tidak, bukannya mirip namun dia memang Naruto. "Kuizinkan kalian berbicara, katakan tujuan kalian kemari". Ucap Naruto tajam. "K-kau ada dua?". Kaget Kiba.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, Kelasku Shielder". Balas Naruto yang sedang berdiri itu dengan wajah datar. "Katakan, kuizinkan kalian bicara, apa mau kalian kesini? Dua Anjing bodoh". Ucap Naruto datar.

"Dimana dia? Arthur Pendragon itu!". Teriak Xenovia. "Kalau kuberitahu memangnya kalian mau apa?". Balas Naruto datar. "Kh, aku ingin dia memberitahuku tiga belas segel Excalibur, Ex-Durandal milikku pasti bisa lebih kuat jika aku bisa melepaskan batasan kekuatan Excalibur sendiri!". Balas Xenovia.

"Dasar perempuan lancang, bukan hanya kau bukan pewaris sah Excalibur, kau juga tidak sadar tempatmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan tiga belas segel itu". Balas Naruto datar.

"Sialan, apa maksudmu hah?! Seenaknya saja menghinaku!". Geram Xenovia maju kedepan. "Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, wanita". Gumam Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang perak dari lingkaran emas disampingnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku sebagai Shielder". Balas Naruto datar. "Second Noble Phantasm : **Incarnation Pandora : Ascalon!".** Gumam Naruto. Presh! Perang perak itu berubah menjadi pedang emas pendek dengan gagang kecoklatan. "Selanjutnya, **Incarnation Pandora : Balmung".** Gumam Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang panjang dan mengubahnya menjadi pedang perak dengan gagang hitam berhiaskan atribut Naga.

"Ascalon dan Balmung?!". Kaget Kiba. "Haaaaa!". Teriak Xenovia menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto. Trank! Dia menahan Ex-Durandal dengan Balmung ditangan kanannya. Tap! Namun Xenovia langsung melompat saat melihat Ascalon ditangan kiri Naruto hendak mengenainya.

"Kali ini, kena kau!". Gumam Xenovia menciptakan lingkaran sihir di udara dan membuatnya sebagai pijakan untuk melesat kearah Naruto. "Hehe". Seringai Naruto. Klak! Bwosh! Aura kehijauan tiba-tiba muncul dari Balmung dan memanjang kearah Xenovia.

Trank! Ia berhasil menahan aura kehijauan itu dengan pedang besarnya, namun ia harus terhempas ke tanah saat Naruto mendorong pedangnya bersama aura hijau itu.

Brak! "Ukh!". Erang Xenovia. "Lamban". Ucap Naruto sudah berada di depan Xenovia, mengarahkan Ascalon ke kepalanya. Trak! Dengan posisi berlutut, Xenovia membelokkan Ascalon sehingga hanya meggores pipi kanannya saja.

"Eghh". Xenovia mengerang kecil merasakan rasa perih yang menyerang pipi kanannya. "Itu belum cukup!". Ucapnya keras. "Tidak, Checkmate". Balas Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Tanpa Xenovia sadari, sebuah tato kepala Naga berwarna merah muncul di pipi kanannya.

Slash! Dan saat itulah Balmung menerjang dan akan mengenai perut Xenovia. "Sword Birth!". Teriak Kiba yang disusul oleh munculnya lima pedang di depan Xenovia yang melindunginya, sekaligus menggores tangan Naruto yang sedang memengang Ascalon.

Pyar! Perang-perang itu pecah dihadapan Balmung, namun itu berhasil menggeser arah tusukan Balmung dan hanya menggores perut kiri Xenovia.

Tap! Naruto langsung melompat mengindari beberapa pedang lain yang hendak mencuat dari bawahnya. "Akhhhhhhh!". Teriakan Xenovia membuat Kiba berhenti mengejar Naruto dengan Sacred Gearnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Xenovia yang jatuh dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Xenovia!". Teriak Kiba menghampiri tubuh kesakitan Xenovia. Ia melihat dengan teliti, namun dia hanya menemukan goresan kecil pada perut kiri yang sedang dipegangi Xenovia. "Akhh! P-padahal hanya sedikit goresan, tapi kenapa Xenovia bisa sesakit ini!?". Bingung Kiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!". Teriak Kiba kearah Naruto.

"Kau pasti tahukan? Balmung adalah Dragon Slayer, bahkan jika hanya goresan namun efeknya akan jauh lebih terasa". Ucap Naruto. "Dragon Slayer? Tapi, bukankah itu hanya berlaku pada Naga? Sedangkan Xenovia itu Iblis! Aku bisa mengerti kalau pedang Suci, Tapi!". Teriak Kiba.

"Perhatikan pipi kanannya, makhluk bebal!". Teriak Naruto. Kiba buru-buru membalik tubuh Xenovia yang miring ke kanan dan mendapati sebuah tato kecil berupa kepala Naga berwarna merah di tempat dimana tadi Ascalon mendaratkan tebasannya.

"U-ukhhhh...!". Erang Xenovia berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya. "I-ini!". Kaget Kiba melihat tato itu. "Ascalon yang kupegang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengubah Ras dan Aura sesuatu menjadi "Naga" dan sekarang temanmu telah menjadi ras "Naga" untuk sementara waktu, itu artinya Dragon Slayer Sword akan menganggapnya sebagai Naga dan membuat efeknya sebagai Dragon Slayer bekerja penuh, memberi tambahan rasa sakit pada mereka para Naga". Jelas Naruto.

"Kemampuan macam apa itu?!". Geram Kiba. " **Incarnation Pandora**.. jika **Reincarnation Pandora** bisa meniru Noble Phantasm tipe Teknik, namun **Incarnation Pandora** bisa meniru Noble Phantasm tipe artefak, termasuk pedang dan senjata lainnya, ini didasarkan padaku yang semasa hidup sering merekonstruksi sebuah artefak sampai hampir sama pada sejarah mereka sendiri". Gumam Naruto.

"Sialan...". geram Xenovia berusaha bangkit. "Nah, saatnya mengakhiri ini semua". Seringai Naruto Shielder.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! **"Ninpou : Shisekiyōjin".** Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari balik kegelapan yang disusul oleh munculnya sebuah penghalang merah crimson berbentuk kubus yang memisahkan Naruto Shielder dan Kiba serta Xenovia.

"Apa ini?". Kaget Xenovia melihat barrier yang mengurung Naruto. "Cih, baiklah.. Kubiarkan kalian pergi". Ucap Naruto Shielder menghilangkan kedua senjatanya. Seketika, rasa sakit yang dialami Xenovia berganti hanya rasa perih akibat goresan kecil tadi.

"Gadis kecil, jika meminta ketigabelas segel itu, bukan padaku tempatnya, yang kau harus termui adalah anggota Knight of Round Table, lalu baru Arthur". Balas Naruto.

"Tapi, karena kejadian hari ini, aku berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengan mereka, namun jika waktunya nanti". Lanjutnya keras. "U-ugh, aku masih harus belajar lagi, baiklah! Kupegang perkataanmu!". Ucap Xenovia terbang pergi bersama Kiba.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Kau tadi sangat berlebihan". Ucap Naruto lain dengan sebuah jubah putih dengan aksen api merah.

"Yah, aku tahu Rider, maafkan aku". Balas Naruto Shielder. "Yah, tapi kau sampai harus menggunakan penghalang kuat ini, bukankah itu juga menguras energi kesadaran utama?". Tanya Shielder.

"Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kau yang seenaknya menggunakan Noble Phantasmmu, aku bisa duduk disini dan menyerap Senjutsu untuk memulihkan tenaga kesadaran utama yang saat ini sedang menganalisa garis dunia". Ucap Rider.

"Mah, baiklah! Aku hanya ilmuwan gagal di masa lalu, tidak sepertimu yang seorang pemimpin Desa, baiklah! Aku kembali". Balas Shielder menghilang menjadi bayangan sosok Naruto lain yang sedang duduk bersila memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah tablet batu bercahaya melayang di depan kepalanya.

"Haah, dasar Shielder itu, sekarang aku harus ikut duduk disini, tapi itulah peranku! Aku akan menyerap Senjutsu untuk memulihkan tenaga kesdaran utama dan mempertahankan Shisekiyōjin selama mungkin". Ucapnya duduk bersila disamping Naruto yang lain dan memejamkan matanya.

Back to Mirror World

"Sial, karena musuhnya sebesar itu aku tidak bisa membantu sama sekali". Geram Lancelot menggenggam Arondightnya kuat-kuat. "Sama, Gawain? Bagaimana?". Ucap Tristan. "Yah, aku juga merasa begitu, kita memang belum pernah menghadapi Naga sebesar itu". Balas Gawain. "Mah, di zamanku Naga sudah tidak ada". Balas Richard duduk bosan.

Swush! "Apa ini?!". Gumam seluruh Roh Pahlawan yang ada di daratan kota Tokyo saat menyaksikan sebuah badai pasir yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Swussh! "Ukh, badai pasir yang sangat kuat! Bagaimana bisa muncul disini?!". Geram Lancelot. Deg! "Itu...". Gumam Gawain bergetar melihat siluet hitam besar dengan sepasang mata biru mengerikan yang bercahaya.

Slaz! Detik berikutnya siluet itu lenyap begitu saja.

Great Red place

" **Dasar Hantu sialan, biasanya mereka tidak akan bekerja sama, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekuatan penuhku untuk menghancurkan mereka".** Geram Great Red hendak bangkit.

"Mah, ini mungkin mendadak, namun aku cukup merindukan Naruto... Jadi bisakah kau diam disana sampai dia datang?". Ucap sesosok "manusia" dengan rambut hijau panjang memakai pakaian berupa kain berwarna putih sampai ke mata kakinya.

Klang! Klang! Klang! Klang! Ratusan buah rantai emas meledak dari tanah di sekeliling Great Red dan menguncinya erat.

" **Ghhhhh! Hantu sialan!".** Geram Great Red meronta. "Ukh, kekuatanmu memang sangat besar, baiklah akan kugunakan kekuatan penuhku untuk mengekangmu sampai dunia ini berakhir". Gumam sosok itu melapangkan kedua tangannya seiring dengan bumi yang mulai bergetar.

" **Diam disana, Dimension Guardian! Dan hentikan tindakanmu, Lancer Enkidu".** Sebuah suara menghentikan maksudnya. Sesosok "manusia" dengan tubuh besar yang dilapisi armor serba hitam mengerikan melayang pelan di depan Great Red.

"Grand Assassin?". Kaget Enkidu menghentikan aksinya.

" **Kau, mengapa kau tahu aku adalah Dimension Guardian di dunia ini, bahkan si bodoh Ophis itu tidak tahu!".** Geram Great Red mengabaikan dirinya yang terikat. **"Aku tahu dari pertama melihatmu, biar kuperkenalkan, aku adalah Grand Assassin, aku tidak mempunyai nama sejak awal, jadi kau bisa memanggilku First Hassan".** Balas sosok itu.

" **Grand? Apa bedamu dengan hantu-hantu itu?".** Geram Great Red. **"Jika dalam bahasamu, aku adalah Hantu yang memiliki kewenangan untuk masuk ke dimensi yang bukan asalku".** Balas First Hassan. **"Memangnya, siapa yang memberimu kewenangan tersebut?".** Geram Great Red.

" **Roots... Akar dari seluruh dunia ini, Throne Of Heroes, system aktif dari perlindungan umat manusia dan keseimbangan dunia".** Balas First Hassan. **"Grrrr! Lalu, apa yang dilakukan pahlawan sebanyak ini disini? Dunia cermin adalah area terlarang bagi setiap dunia".** Balas Great Red.

" **Kalau kami bisa pergi dari sini dan kembali ke tempat kami, sudah kami lakukan sejak dulu, tapi kau yang tinggal dan melayang selamanya di Dimensional Gap, apa kau tahu krisis yang menimpa duniamu?".** Ucap First Hassan.

" **Lalu apa kau mau kami semua pergi dari sini ke dunia nyata dan malah mengacaukan duniamu? Tidak semua Roh Pahlawan menjadi Pahlawan di bidang kebaikan".** Lanjutnya

" **Cih tidak mau! Selain itu tentu saja aku tahu, namun tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, apa jangan-jangan kalian berada disini karena hendak memperbaiki hal itu?".** Tanya Great Red. **"Hampir, duniamu memanggil kami semua karena krisis itu sudah mustahil diatasi sendiri oleh makhluk duniamu, apa kau ingin Reset terjadi pada duniamu?".** Balas First Hassan.

"Mah, sebaiknya kulepaskan saja, kelihatannya negosiasi dengan Grand Assassin berhasil". Gumam Enkidu melenyapkan ratusan rantai emas yang menjerat Great Red.

" **Grrr! Aku tidak peduli sebenarnya, namun tidak akan menarik jika peradaban yang sudah berusia ribuan tahun lenyap begitu saja, baiklah... Aku mundur kali ini, mereka adalah tanggung jawabmu, Grand Assassin".** Balas Great Red terbang dan membuat robekan dimensi lagi.

" **Kau salah, mereka bukan tanggung jawabku, jika ada seorang Hantu berambut pirang yang menemuimu, kau harus mendengarkannya, Camkan kata-kataku, Dimensional Guardian!".** Ucap First Hassan keras dan suaranya ia buat menggema melalui badai pasir ganas yang masih melanda kota dibawahnya, lalu selanjutnya dia menghilang bersamaan dengan badai pasir itu.

Tap! Tap! "Haah haaah, sepertinya Naga itu mundur, jujur! Aku sudah kelelahan". Ucap Arthur kembali ke tempat dimana para kesatrianya berada.

Inside Piramid

"H-haaah! Bagaimana ini? Nightingale?". Bingung Zhuge Liang melihat tubuh Ozymandias yang terduduk di singgasananya tanpa kepala, kepalanya berada di tangan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan pakaian perawat berwarna merah.

"Jangan khawatir, detak jantunya masih, itu artinya dia hanya pingsan! Aku akan segera menyambung kepalanya, tapi sambungan itu mungkin baru kuat setelah dua hari". Balas Nightingale mengambil beberapa buah alat penyambung dari tas medis yang dia kalungkan dari bahu ke pinggangnya.

"Yaaah! Untung saja dia didalam Ramesseum Tentrys, jadi dia hampir abadi! Jika saja diluar pasti dia sudah mati, baiklah! Kuserahkan padamu, Florence Nightingale". Balas Zhuge Liang.

Skip two days later

Tap! Naruto berdiri dengan wajah menajam. "Jadi begitu, pertama di era ini, ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di Rusia! Kalau kalian pikir bisa bersembunyi dariku, kalian salah". Gumam Naruto menutup keras buku tablet batunya.

"Dua hari yah? Kurasa Rider telah memasok kekuatan dan kebutuhanku selama itu". Lanjutnya hendak melangkah.

Deg! "Aura kematian? Jangan-jangan! King Hassan! Kau disana?". Teriak Naruto berbalik ke belakangnya. **"Aku memang disini, sejak satu hari lalu".** Balas sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto.

"Kau juga terjebak disini yah? Lalu ada hal penting apa sampai kau menemuiku secara langsung". Ucap Naruto tenang. **"Dimensional Guardian, kau harus bicara dengannya, orang-orang disini menyebutnya Great Red".** Ucap suara berat itu.

"Great Red? Salah satu eksistensi terkuat disini yang dikatakan Azazel?". Beo Naruto. **"Jika yang kau maksud adalah ular merah itu, maka kau benar, dia tinggal di Dimensional Gap, bisa kau kesana?".** Ucap suara itu.

"Yeah, sebagai Caster aku merwarisi seluruh milik Gilgamesh, ribuan senjata sihir dan Msytic Code atau teknik sihir dari zaman Age of Gods, dan ada yang sihir yang bisa membuka celah dimensi". Ucap Naruto.

" **Baiklah, pergilah sendirian, aku sudah memastikan dia tidak akan menyerangmu".** Balas suara itu. "Sepertinya kau telah melakukan hal aneh padanya, atau jangan-jangan". Jeda Naruto. **"Tidak, aku belum melakukan apapun atau bahkan menanamkan konsep kematian pada makhluk abadi seperti dia, yang pasti aku hanya berbicara sedikit, selebihnya kau yang urus, jadi sampai jumpa lagi".** Balas suara itu perlahan mengecil.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan segera menemuinya". Gumam Naruto. Jlegarr! Awan hitam mulai semakin menjadi-jadi, dan menjatuhkan petir-petir terang seolah Langit sedang marah.

"Aku bisa merasakan sekumpulan Energi luar biasa yang ada diatas sana, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah para Dewa, namun sekuat apapun mereka, tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan kekuatan dari "Dewa" lain yang diberkati oleh seluruh dunia dalam garis berbeda". Ucap Naruto mendongak keatas.

"Jadi disitu kau yah? Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi menggunakan penyimpanan garis dunia dihadapanku, harus segera kuhentikan, jika tidak garis dunia tempatmu berada itu bisa membentur garis dunia asli ini dan menghancurkan keduanya". Ucap Naruto.

Other Place

Hujan salju perlahan turun di daerah "Rusia", sebuah hujan salju yang hanya melingkupi seluruh wilayah Negara itu sekaligus atmosfernya.

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya waktu kebangkitan anda telah tiba! Wahai Rajaku, selama lebih dari seratus tahun ini kami telah mengumpulkan Mana dari seluruh yang cukup untuk anda, sekarang anda jauh melebihi Dewa!". Ucap ratusan sosok hitam bertopeng itu.

"Begitu anda bangkit, anda akan langsung keluar dari Dunia ini dan menuju ke Rumania! Holy Grail dari perang terakhir berada disana, sebagai Servant terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dari perang saat itu, anda akan bisa menggunakannya!". Ucap para sosok hitam itu.

"Wahai Raja kami! Bersama dengan langkahmu, bawalah kehancuran pada yang menentangmu! Kabulkanlah keinginanmu!". Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Holy Grail berada di Rumania, diubah menjadi Sacred Gear di dalam tubuh seorang gadis vampire bernama Valerie Tepes! Hancurkan Rumania dan rebut Holy Grail!".

Presh! Sosok-sosok hitam itu mulai lenyap seiring dengan sebuah cahaya biru seperti mata yang mulai terbuka dari balik sebuah bongkahan es beku di dalam gua es abadi sedalam ratusan meter itu.

Hagorom (F) Place

"Oke, ini Dimensi yang benar, dan aku bisa merasakan aura Naruto dengan sangat-sangat samar". Gumam Hagoromo.

"Tapi... Kenapa aku muncul diluar Galaksi?! Rinnenganku juga harus istirahat untuk sehari kedepan, dan jarak dari sini ke tempat Naruto terlampaui jauh". Kesal Hagoromo melirik tempat gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Haaah, untung aku bisa mengganti udara dengan Senjutsu, baiklah, sebaiknya aku istirahat saja". Gumam Hagoromo menguap lalu mengambil posisi seperti orang tidur di tengah ruang angkasa tanpa gravitasi.

"Aku harap ini puncak kesialanku, ck kusoo! Kenapa status Luck milikku terendah diantara semua Roh Pahlawan? Luck F". Gumamnya.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, beberapa puluh tahun cahaya di depannya ada dua buah Matahari berukuran kolosal yang sedang berdekatan, berdekatan dengan tidak normal.

 **To be Continued**

 **Kuhahahaha! Bisa up juga, walo agak lama dan word masih sedikit.**

 **Btw, makasih sama reader yang udah ngingetin ane soal Enki, ane udah rewatch Fate/Prototype (Cuma video pendek) dan bener, Enki bukan ngehancurin tapi nyebapin banjir yang amat besar yg berasal dari legendanya.**

 **Rencananya ane mau buka delapan Anime laen buat mini Crossover, sudah jadi lima dan tiganya masih agak bingung, mungkin reader bisa nyaranin, setiap masukan akan sangat saya hargai dan pertimbangkan.**

 **Dah itu aja, buat yang asing ama nama Roh Pahlawan diatas, silahkan liat di google dengan tambahan keyword FGO, buat kekuatannya akan saya jelasin sendiri disini.**

 **Ok, see you next chap**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction Naruto dengan Highschool DxD(Main)**

 **Dengan tambahan unsur-unsur dari berbagai anime dan game lainnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Naruto, Highschool DxD serta anime-anime dan game yang unsurnya ada disini adalah milik pencipta genius mereka masing-masing dan tidak ada niat mencari keuntungan disini, hanya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dari Real Life**

 **Signal of The Holy Grail Wars**

Underworld, tempat dimana dua dari tiga ras Akhirat bertempat tinggal, sebuah dunia terpisah dari dunia tengah atau dunia manusia maupun dunia atas atau Surga. Tempat yang ditinggali oleh Iblis dan DaTenshi juga beberapa eksistensi "gelap" lainnya.

"Hahah, sepertinya aku cukup terkejut dengan yang satu ini". Ucap seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan kain hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali kepala. "Yah, Archimedes benar, aku cukup terkejut melihat semua ini, aku tidak menyangka para Iblis ini memiliki peradaban yang tergolong cukup maju". Balas pria berambut putih pendek yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Yah, ini sudah pernah kulihat di berbagai dunia jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini, Gallahad". Balas pria lainnya yang memakai topi ala detektif dengan jubah hitam.

Mereka bertiga terlihat santai berjalan diantara keramaian para Iblis-Iblis yang memiliki penampilan sangat mirip dengan manusia.

Memang terkadang mereka mampu membedakan ras dari aura mereka, namun tidak untuk semacam Roh Pahlawan.

Mereka adalah Roh, mereka tidak memiliki aura manusia meskipun mereka asalnya adalah manusia, mereka adalah "Humanoid" mirip manusia namun bukan manusia, mereka hampir tidak memiliki aura jika tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

Sehingga para Iblis penduduk Underworld tidak akan merasa curiga karena mereka tidak merasakan aura yang berbeda dari selain ras mereka.

"Sepertinya bulan buatan itu bagus juga, aku ingin tahu apakah itu dibuat dengan sihir atau teknologi". Gumam Archimedes. "Huh, itu cukup menarik untuk dikuak, namun saat ini ada misteri yang lebih besar lagi untuk kita kuak". Balas pria bertopi detektif itu.

"Jadi itu tujuan kita? Ruangan pemimpin dunia bawah ini". Ucap Galahad. "Huft, aku harap kita bisa pulang dengan selamat". Ucap Archimedes. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita pasti selamat, aku kesini hanya untuk membuktikan hipotesisku saja, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyelidiki hal yang diluar batasanku". Balas pria itu berjalan kearah gedung besar itu.

Disaat yang sama.

"Roh Pahlawan? Apa mereka berbahaya?". Tanya Sirzech kepada lawan bicara dihadapannya. "Entahlah, namun menurut apa yang kudengar mereka hanya akan mengatasi krisis kehancuran yang akan menimpa dunia kita". Ucap Azazel.

"Lalu, mengapa mereka tidak menemui kita?". Tanya Ajuka. "Mungkin mereka tidak percaya dengan kita". Balas Serafal serius. "Serafal benar, mereka mungkin mengira kita penyebab dibalik krisis kehancuran dunia kita sendiri, wajar jika mereka tidak akan percaya, lagipula siapa yang mau mempercayai orang yang merusak benda titipannya?". Ucap Azazel mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi Azazel, apa kau sudah tahu penyebab krisis dunia kita ini? Tidak mungkin hanya karena kematian "Tuhan" bukan?". Tanya Sirzech. "Aku asumsikan itu sebagai salah satunya, semua itu mungkin adalah sebuah sistem, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang seluk-beluk dunia ini". Balas Azazel.

"Tapi mereka mengetahuinya". Ucap Azazel tiba-tiba. "Mereka?". Beo Falbium. "Roh Pahlawan, ada satu yang pernah berbicara padaku, dia bilang memiliki kemampuan sejenis penglihatan masa depan, dan telah mendatangi berbagai Dunia". Ucap Azazel.

"Benarkah? Kau pernah berbicara dengan mereka?".Tanya Serafal. "Yah, namun setelah pertarungan d Kyoto yang melibatkan Fraksi Pahlawan pemegang True Longinus, entah mengapa dia tidak terlalu percaya lagi padaku, karena melihat kegelapan hati manusia yang nyata akibat ulah ras kita". Jelas Azazel

"Yah, itu tidak bisa disalahkan sebenarnya, walau mereka Fraksi Pahlawan itu membahayakan kita, namun akar masalah dari mereka tetaplah karena ulah ras kita, Hoaamz". Balas Falbium menguap pelan

"Tapi bagaimanapun kita harus bisa bekerjasama dengan mereka, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini Dunia kita menghadapi saat-saat terakhirnya, berbagai Dewa dari semua Mitologi yang masih tersisa mencoba mempertahankan pengikut mereka masing-masing dari kehancuran ini". Ucap Ajuka.

"Underworld bahkan Surga sekalipun sudah mulai merasakan efek dari kehancuran ini". Ucap Sirzech. "Aku sudah mencoba mengutus Tim DxD untuk ke dunia cermin meminta persetujuan dari mereka, aku harap itu berhasil". Ucap Azazel.

"Apa?! Kau mengirim tim DxD kesana? Bukankah itu berbahaya?!". Protes Serafal keras. "Diamkan Sisconmu itu Serafal, kenyataanya hanya tim DxD yang pernah melakukan interaksi dengan Roh Pahlawan yang kumaksud, jika kita mengirim Iblis atau Da-Tenshi lain malah akan lebih runyam lagi". Balas Azazel.

"Huft, Azazel benar.. Bagaimanapun sekarang kita adalah Maou dan kita tidak bisa begitu saja pergi dari dunia bawah". Ucap Falbium. "Cih, jika saja Sona sampai tergores sedikit saja, akan kubekukan mereka". Ucap Serafal dingin.

"Sebelum itu kau bisa membekukan kepalaku jika mereka sampai kenapa-napa, karena akulah yang bertanggung jawab". Ucap Azazel pelan.

"Lalu menurutmu seperti apa kekuatan mereka?". Tanya Ajuka. "Ini sulit, aku memang sudah menyuruh para bawahanku untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenai hampir seluruh Pahlawan legenda di dunia ini, namun...". jeda Azazel

"Semuanya terlalu sedikit, dan ada juga Pahlawan yang tidak ada dari sejarah dunia kita, mereka berasal dari dunia lain yang dikumpulkan dalam satu Universe yang disebut Throne of Heroes". Jelas Azazel.

"Begitu, memang jika melihat dari sejarah kita maka semua Pahlawan itu tidak lebih kuat dari Highclass Devil, namun aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian di Rusia saat perang Cawan Suci terakhir, peristiwa yang mengguncang ketiga bagian dunia ini". Balas Ajuka

"Oke, aku mulai pusing dengan hal ini, Pelayan! Ambilkan aku minum". Ucap Falbium dengan malas. Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! "Ini tuan". Ucap seorang "Pelayan" memberikan sebuah jus.

Falbium menerima jus itu dan meminumnya sedikit sambil melanjutkan mendengarkan percakapan antara Maou lainnya dan pemimpin DaTenshi, Azazel.

"Membahas kehancuran dunia yah? Sepertinya petinggi seperti kalian cukup kritis yah?". Ucap pelayan.

"!". Sontak kelima orang didepan "Pelayan" itu terkejut dan langsung bediri dari kursi mereka lalu berbalik dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Tidak ada satupun warga Underwold yang tahu perihal krisis dunia ini, siapa kau?". Ucap Sirzech kalem namun dengan sikap serius yang siap melancarkan Power Of Destruction kearah orang didepannya. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana mungkin auramu hampir tidak ada?". Ucap Serafal tajam.

"Pelayan" itu menghilangkan baju khas pelayan dan menggantinya menjadi jubah hitam yang ia kenakan tadi, Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah pipa rokok dari sakunya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Perkenalkan para petinggi sekalian, aku adalah Roh Pahlawan kelas Ruler... Sherlock Holmes".

Other Place

Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan sekotak jus jeruk disampingnya. "Tahun 1570 yah? Itu hampir 500 tahun dari masa ini, kalau aku tidak salah itulah saat periode kekaisaran Tsar, dan itu juga penyebab dimana sekarang, daerah Rusia sedang mengalami penurunan suhu yang cukup ekstrim, secara tiba-tiba." Gumam Naruto.

Ia menengok ke langit dimana terlihat cerah. "Ternyata para Makhluk supranatural dan Dewa-Dewi di dunia ini cukup cepat bertindak, setidaknya saat ini untuk mengindari kepanikan jutaan manusia di bumi, mereka menggunakan semacam kabut untuk menyembunyikan fenomena kehancuran yang bakal terjadi." Slurrp! Naruto bergumam sambil menyedot jusnya.

"Namun, seberapa lama mereka dapat menahannya? Kekuatan mereka sudah tidak sekuat saat Age of Gods dahulu, zaman modern seperti ini membuat kepercayaan pada mereka mulai luntur dan kekuatan mereka melemah, mereka tidak akan kuat berhadapan dengan "Dewa" yang diagungkan di Sejarah paralel, Rusia AD 1570." Naruto berdiri lalu membuang kotak jus itu pada tempat sampah di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Grand Assassin?." Tanya Naruto pelan. **"Ini sudah cukup bagus, setidaknya para makhluk supranatural di dunia ini sudah cukup sadar akan krisis dunia, itu akan memudahkan tugas kita, begitu tenagamu pulih kita bisa pergi ke Sejarah paralel."** Balas sebuah suara berat entah darimana asalnya.

"Mah kau benar, aku salah perhitungan, Mana milikku memang besar pada awalnya, namun sayangnya ini tubuh "pinjaman" dari Greater Grail dan tetap saja ini tidak cukup untuk menahan seluruh kekuatanku, mungkin aku harus menghancurkannya dan memakai tubuh fisik dari Mana." Balas Naruto

" **Sebaiknya jangan, memang benar tubuh pinjaman itu tidak terlalu kuat, namun setidaknya kau tidak perlu menggunakan Mana secara kontinyu untuk mempertahankannya wujudnya seperti tubuh fisik yang berasal dari Mana."** Balas suara berat itu.

Stab! Seorang pria serba hitam dengan topeng tengkorak tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto, dalam posisi berlutut. "Salah satu anak buahmu?." Tanya Naruto. **"Cursed Arm, apa yang mau kau sampaikan?."** Tanya suara berat itu.

"Great Founder, pasukan dari Roh Pahlawan yang ada di dunia cermin sudah selesai, mereka merencanakan menggunakan Hanging Garden of Babylon sebagai benteng berjalan untuk menjelajahi sejarah paralel". Balas Hassan of The Cursed Arms

"Hanging Garden of Babylon? Noble Phantasmnya Semiramis kah? Aku terkejut dia mau meminjamkannya pada Roh Pahlawan lain untuk dijadikan benteng, mah dengan banyaknya Roh Pahlawan disana, itu hampir menjadi pertahanan dan penyerangan terkuat." Komen Naruto

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mereka keluar? Hanging Garden tidak berukuran kecil, selain itu memindahkannya kemari dengan cara biasa akan langsung menguras mana mereka." Ucap Naruto.

" **Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, Naruto! Ingat bahwa kita mempunyai Thomas Alva Edison, Nikoa Tesla, Archimedes, Leonardo Da Vinci, Paracelcus Von Hohenheim, mereka semua adalah ilmuwan hebat dan sekarang mereka akan menggunakan kehebatan mereka lagi."** Balas suara berat itu.

"Kau benar, manusia memang sangat menakutkan, dan kita dulunya juga manusia." Gumam Naruto tersenyum singkat. "Hassan of the Cursed Arms, katakan pada Ozymandias untuk tidak bergerak sementara waktu paling tidak dua hari ini, jangan bertindak berlebihan sebelum aku mengambil keputusan." Ucap Naruto keras. "Hai." Balas Cursed Arms mengangguk pelan.

" **Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Cursed Arms?."** Tanya suara berat itu.

"Untuk saat ini tidak, Great Founder, saya akan kembali mencari informasi lagi sementara Serenity sebagai penghubung saya dengan dunia cermin." Balas Cursed Arms. **"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi."** Balas suara berat itu. "Hai." balas Cursed Arms segera menghilang.

"Pada dasarnya sejarah alternatif dan sejarah asli memiliki kedudukan yang hampir sama, sejarah alternatif hanyalah sejarah yang berusaha dibelokkan dari aslinya, namun untuk membuatnya mempengaruhi masa depan seperti sejarah asli, maka kekuatan pada sejarah alternatif harus lebih besar untuk menggeser sejarah asli." Jelas Naruto.

"Kemarin aku memang menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatanku untuk menemukan semua titik pembelokkan sejarah itu, dan ada tujuh buah yang kutemukan, kurasa untuk pulih aku butuh sehari lagi, paling cepat enam jam jika menyerap Senjutsu dengan jumlah besar." Lanjutnya.

" **Jika kau lakukan itu maka kau akan menarik perhatian pengguna Senjutsu di dunia ini, sebaiknya jangan."** Balas suara berat itu.

"Baiklah aku hanya akan melakukan hal normal untuk memulihkan tenagaku, baik Mana maupun Senjutsu itu tidak masalah, aku bisa menggabungkan mereka berdua." Balas Naruto kembali duduk.

Mirror Wolrd

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada tempat seperti ini di dunia kita." Gumam Issei kagum melihat sebuah kota yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu namun hanya dibagian agak tengah, sedangkan dipinggirannya gelap gulita.

"Tentu saja, dunia ini adalah refleksi dari dunia kita, aku pernah kesini sekali dengan Odin-sama." Balas Rosseweisse. "Namun, aku tidak ingat ada sebuah piramid emas berukuran sangat besar sampai hampir menyentuh langit di tengah kota seperti ini." Komentarnya lagi.

"Itu mungkin markas para Roh Pahlawan itu." Balas Kiba. "Kau benar, namun ini terhitung masih empat hari sejak mereka mengusik dunia kita, jika dalam waktu sesingkat itu mereka bisa membangun piramida sebesar itu maka kekuatan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan." Ucap Rias serius.

"Buchou, lihatlah sebagian kota itu hancur lebur, dan beberapa pegunungan di pinggir sana juga terkikis dan berasap, mungkinkah terjadi pertarungan besar disini?." Tanya Koneko.

"Itu benar, pelakunya adalah Great Red." Sebuah suara mengejutkan tim DxD dan membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dan beberapa orang lain keluar dari robekan dimensi.

"Vali? Mau apa kau kemari?!." Ucap Issei tajam. "Simpan tenagamu dulu, Sekiryuutei, aku kesini karena perintah Ophis yang merasakan Great Red bertarung di tempat ini." Balas Vali santai.

"Mah, kita bertemu lagi, kucing putih, Switch Princess." Ucap Kuroka terkekeh pelan. "O-onee-sama..." Geram Koneko pelan.

"Khh, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Great Red menyerang tempat ini?." Tanya Rias menekan rasa kesal di dalam hatinya. "Entahlah, namun Great Red selalu menyerang siapapun yang memasuki tempat ini, ditambah ia selalu melakukannya dengan serius." Balas Bikou.

"Hum, melihat piramid itu hanya retak sedikit kurasa mereka bisa bertahan dari gempuran Great Red, sekarang mari kita lihat orang-orang seperti apa mereka." Ucap Arthur tertarik. "Ditambah aku juga mendengar kalau Roh Pahlawan Arthur Pendragon yang asli juga muncul di Kyoto, aku tertarik untuk menemuinya." Lanjut Arthur membetulkan kacamatanya.

Ozy Place

"Heh, tamu dari dunia lain yah? Baiklah, akan kusambut mereka, Hahahaha—Clack!" Tawa Ozymandias sebelum tawa itu terhenti akibat lehernya yang agak bergeser. "Ozymandias-sama, tolong jangan tertawa terlalu keras, sambungan pada leher anda belum terlalu merekat sempurna." Ucap Nightingale.

"Huh, aku merasa seperti bernostalgia, Zhuge Liang! Lepaskan satu legiun Galaxy Sphinx dan satu kelas Abu-El-Hool!." Perintah Ozymandias.

Back to DxD team.

"Hoo, aku merasakan banyak hawa keberadaan walau entah makhluk apa di dalam kota itu, aku tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Vali menyeringai.

"Ck, Vali! Kami kesini hanya untuk bernegosiasi jangan kacaukan hal itu dengan semangat bodohmu!" Geram Issei.

"Behentilah menjadi naif Sekiryuutei! Jadilah kuat dan itu akan membuatmu menjadi musuh yang pantas kukalahkan!" Balas Vali tanpa mengurangi seringainya. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

" **A... kuma... A.. kuma... AKUMA!."** GROAAAA! Seekor Serigala putih kebiruan yang dihiasi api biru mengerikan muncul dari balik kegelapan dan meringsek kearah Vali.

"Hap!" Bikou langsung sigap memukul rahang serigala itu dengan tongkatnya yang memanjang. Grep! Namun serigala itu langsung menggigit tongkat itu dan mengayunkan kepalanya keatas.

"Whoaa!" Kaget Bikou merasakan besarnya tenaga serigala itu sampai ia terlempar keatas bersama tongkatnya.

"Serigala?!" Kaget mereka semua mengambil jarak dari serigala itu. "Mirip Fenrir-chan, sayangnya dia sedang masa pemulihan, jika tidak aku ingin mengadunya dengan serigala ini." Beo Lee Fay terbang keatas.

Stab! "Awas Vali!" Teriak Arthur menebaskan pedangnya ke belakang Vali yang masih terkejut. Trank! Pedang Arthur membentur sebuah benda mirip hook hitam yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi mengiris leher Vali.

"Siapa kau?!" Geram Vali segera berbalik dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir, namun sosok itu segera melompat dan mendarat disisi serigala biru yang terlihat sangat ganas itu.

"Eeee! Sosok itu tidak berkepala!." Kaget Issei saat melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam dan memegang dua buah benda mirip sabit panjang berwarna hitam yang khusus untuk memenggal kepala, itu adalah Hook Blade.

" **Bunuh... Hancurkan... Akuma..."** Suara berat entah datang darimana terdengar mengerikan di sekitar sosok itu. Groaaa! Serigala itu meraung dengan sangat keras.

Dan saat itulah hawa paling tidak mengenakkan menerpa tim Vali dan tim DxD. "Ini.. hawa kebencian? Sangat pekat bahkan kebencianku serasa tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Vali. Groaa! Serigala itu meringsek kearah Vali.

Brak! [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] Suara mekanik terdengar dan disusul oleh sosok Vali dalam balutan Armor Naga putih dengan sepasang sayap biru kristal. Ia segera menahan kedua kaki serigala yang hendak mencabik tubuhnya dengan cara mencengkrammya.

Krak! Krrt! "Ughhh! Tenaga macam apa ini? Kemampuan fisik ini sangatlah menakutkan bahkan sedikit lebih dari Fenrir, aku tidak akan bertahan jika seperti ini terus." Gumam Vali merasakan besarnya tenaga fisik Lobo.

"Dan kebencian yang menakutkan, namun kemampuanmu itu kurang." Kekeh Vali. Divide! Divide! Divide! Suara mekanik kembali berbunyi tiga kali.

Ghuahh! Serigala itu terlihat kaget lalu melompat mundur. Namun Vali tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, ia terlihat batuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Ada apa Vali?!" Kaget Kuroka. "Apa-apaan ini, Mana-nya yang seharusnya kujadikan milikku bercampur dengan kebenciannnya, namun aku merasakan energi suci sekelas Longinus yang membutku seperti ini." Ucap Vali tak habis pikir.

"Longinus?!" Kaget Bikou baru saja turun. **"Khe... Khe.. Khe.. Akuma!"** Kekeh sosok tanpa kepala itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda salib yang dirantai ke tangan kanannya. "Auranya, Longinus! Jangan-jangan?!" Kaget Rias.

"Longinus, Incarnate Anthem..." Gumam Arthur terkejut. "Ini membingungkan! Bukannya Incarnate Anthem masih dipegang oleh seseorang dari dunia kita menurut yang dikatakan Azazel, apa jangan-jangan kau membunuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Longinus itu?!" Geram Kiba.

" **Membunuh.. Hanya... Untuk... Mendapatkan?"** Sosok itu mengerang pelan sambil menggenggam salib ditangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala Serigala yang mendadak menunduk itu.

" **Jangan... Bercanda... Kalianlah... Yang membunuh... Untuk mendapatkan! Groaaaaa!"** Serigala itu meraung keras saat sosok tanpa kepala itu menaikinya. Bwosh! Jlak! Api biru berkobar di bawah keempat kaki, rongga mata, dan mulut serigala itu.

Dan beberapa buah benda biru tajam menyeruak keluar dari punggung sosok tanpa kepala itu. Dan dengan satu raungan lagi, Hessian Lobo berlari sangat cepat kearah Vali bersiap untuk mengaktifkan Noble Phantasmnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Gumam Arthur mengacungkan pedangnya untuk melindungi Vali yang sedang berusaha bangkit.

"Menyingkir Arthur! Aku akan menghadapi lawan ini sendirian!" Ucap Vali bangkit dengan mata tajam. "Tapi kondisimu... Baiklah aku mengerti." Balas Arthur segera melompat menyingkir.

Vali menatap Hessian Lobo yang kian dekat dengannya. "Heh, kekuatanku sebagai Hakuryuukou tidak hanya ini!" Geram Vali menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar dihadapannya.

"Itu sihir Norse, sihir perlindungan tingkat tinggi!" Kaget Rosseweisse melihat Vali menggunakan sihir Norse tingkat tinggi yang biasanya hanya bisa digunakan oleh sekelas Valkryie.

"Aku mengerahkan energiku kesini, ini bahkan bisa sedikit menahan taring Fenrir!" Seringai Vali sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah Hessian Lobo yang masih berlari kearahnya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

" **Half Dimension!"**. Gumam Vali. Ruang disekeliling Hessian Lobo mulai menciut. Slap! Slap! Slap!

" **Unholy Fire of Adorning Death...".** Brasst! Namun tiba-tiba tekhnik itu tiba-tiba langsung hilang terbakar api birusaat belasan buah benda biru tajam itu memanjang dan melesat kearah Vali.

"!" Dengan wajah terkejut Vali hendak mundur, namun saat ia sadar, tangannya dan seluruh tubuh serta kedua sayapnya telah dililit oleh belasan benda seperti kain tajam berwarna biru itu.

"A-apa? Sihir pertahananku?!" Kaget Vali melihat sihir tingkat tingginya tiba-tiba lenyap dengan percikan api biru.

"!" Dan kembali keterkejutannya saat melihat Serigala itu sudah didepan matanya dengan mulut menggigit hook blade itu dan siap diarahkan ke lehernya sedangkan Vali sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

" **Frieren Scharfrichter."** Geram Hessian saat hook blade itu tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari memotong leher Vali. Tidak ada teman-temannya yang mampu menolong Vali, karena ia dan Hessian Lobo seperti berada di dunia lain dimana kepala Vali mudah untuk dipenggal, dan gerakan Lobo terlalu cepat seperti semua orang kecuali Hessian Lobo dan Vali seperti berhenti.

" **Enfer Château d'If!"** Sebuah gumaman yang disusul oleh sebuah cahaya biru menyabet Vali dan menggantikannya dengan seorang pria berpakaian serba hijau tua. Slash! Kepala sosok itu langsung terpotong oleh Noble Phantasm milik Hessian Lobo.

Slash! Namun sosok yang tadi terperangkap menggantikan Vali itu berubah menjadi sebuah siluet belaka.

Stab! Itu adalah Edmond Dantes yang datang dengan Noble Phantasmnya yang sangat cepat berhasil menarik keluar Vali dari "Dunia" itu dan meninggalkan Afterimages untuk menggantikan Vali.

Tap! **Grrrr! Groaaa!** Lobo mengaum keras saat merasakan Vali sudah hilang dan aksinya dihalangi oleh Dantes.

"Jangan salah paham dulu Shinjuku Avenger! Aku hanya menolong pria ini karena aku tahu dia bukanlah Akuma yang kau maksud dan terlibat di dalam pembunuhanmu, walau Avenger namun dendam kita ditujukan oleh hal yang membuat kita dendam." Ucap Dantes.

 **Grrrrr!** Lobo mengaum pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang, mengubah dirinya dan Hessian menjadi Roh yang terbang entah kemana.

"Ukh, apa-apaan itu tadi, kukira aku sudah mati... Siapa kau?" Tanya Vali heran. "Apa yang terjadi Vali?!" Arthut berlari kearahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku, kau bisa memanggilku Avenger." Balas Dantes berbalik hendak berjalan pergi. "Tunggu! Apa kau salah satu Roh Pahlawan? Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Rias.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak berniat menolongnya, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan rekanku sesama Avenger, walau Avenger, namun dendam kami hanya ditujukan untuk satu hal, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melukai kalian yang tidak ada hubungan dengan dendamnya." Ucap Dantes datar.

"Ukh, Avenger? Jadi kau juga memiliki kebencian besar seperti makhluk tadi yah? Menarik." Gumam Vali berdiri.

"Hm? Kuperingatkan, jika ingin menemui pemimpin Roh Pahlawan saat ini, jalanlah lurus kearah Piramida itu, namun jangan menunjukkan hawa permusuhan apapun oleh makhluk apapun yang kalian temui." Lanjut Dantes melesat meninggalkan garis-garis biru yang segera menghilang.

"Makhluk aneh? Bukannya hanya ada Roh Pahlawan ditempat ini?" Bingung Kuroka. "Whaaa! Kalian semua! Ada satu legiun makhluk aneh yang menuju kesini." Teriak Lee Fay turun dari atas menaiki sapu sihirnya.

Belasan meter dari tempat tim Vali dan DxD, puluhan Galaxy Sphinx seukuran harimau dan sebuah Sphinx sebesar gedung dari kelas Abu-El-Hool.

" **Tadi itu hampir saja, Vali.."** Albion mendengus pelan dari suara yang terdengar dari kedua sayap Vali. "Menarik.." Namun Vali malah tersenyum maniak. **"H-hoi, apa yang kau maksudkan?!."** Kaget Albion.

"Hahahaha! Perasaan diantara kehidupan dan kematian itu sangatlah hebat, baru saja datang kemari dan aku sudah disuguhi pertarungan yang hampir membunuhku! Kita kesana Albion! Disana pasti ada sosok kuat yang menunggu!" Ucap Vali dengan wajah maniak.

"Sphinx?" Beo Koneko melihat seluruh Sphinx itu sampai di hadapan mereka. Blehh! Sphinx paling besar itu memuntahkan sebuah gulungan surat.

"E-ew.." Kuroka memasang wajah jijik terhadap surat itu. Sring! Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Sphinx besar itu bersinar diikuti oleh belasan Sphinx lainnya. "O-oke, kurasa hewan-hewan ini suruhan, aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Bikou mengambil gulungan itu dan membukanya.

" _Hahahaha! Kedatangan kalian sudah kutebak! Jika ingin bernegosiasi, datanglah dengan jiwa pemberani masuk ke kuil Agungku, disana kalian akan diuji sebelum pantas bertemu dengan kami, wahai penghuni dunia nyata! Hanya mereka yang berjiwa pemberani bisa masuk ke kuilku! Singkirkan ketakutan kalian dan ikuti para kucing manisku!"_

"K-kucing manis?" Gumam Koneko menatap semua Sphinx aneh yang menatap balik mereka.

Other Place

Darius terlihat berdiri diam sambil menatap langit dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan. "Ada apa? Darius?" Tanya Iskandar heran.

Ditempat lain, Rama sedang menutup matanya dan memegang kepalanya. "Entah mengapa aku mengingat semua ini" Gumamnya.

"Tidak mungkin, pengaruh Noble Phantasmku terlepas?" Kaget Mozart menaiki Chariot yang dikendari Achilles yang sedang menuju ke Tokyo dengan kecepatan penuh. "H-hoi, sebaiknya kau tidak bercanda dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi, tukang musik" Balas anak Dewa itu mendengar gumaman Mozart sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Pendiri, ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba merah. "Perang cawan suci... Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" Gumam seorang pria kekar yang membawa sebuah tombak dengan ujung mirip kemoceng.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Seorang pria berpakaian ala samurai sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon sambil mengelap pedangnya dengan air. "Cih, masalah demi masalah datang, kenapa aku harus terseret ke dalam perang besar itu lagi?" gumamnya geram.

"Ada apa Arash?" Tanya Arthur melihat Arash yang tengah termenung. "Aku harus segera melapor ke Ozy sekarang, ada masalah besar yang baru saja aku ingat" Ucap Arash segera menyimpan busurnya dan berlari kearah Piramida.

Sementara itu Arthur hanya menatap Arash dengan wajah cemas dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini."

To be Continued

 **Halo Minna-san, seperti janji saya fict ini gk bakal disc walau untuk Up kemungkinan rada semrawut. Dan saya sengaja hold Update dengan timing ini dalam rangka #EventUpdateSerentak-FNI**

 **Yuk, kalian yang tergabung dalam FNI, yuk ikut memajukan dunia fanfiksi Naruto Bahasa Indonesia. Ok, sekian itu saja, thx buat yang nungguin, yg mao nge-flame silahkan, saya udah terbiasa Maso XD.**

 **Next : Permafrost Empire : The Grand Duchess of a Beast Nation**

 **Also promote my new Fict, Naruto Anime X-over , Prince of Abyss. Please Read, Review, and Flame**


	7. Eternal Permafrost Empire

**Fanfiction Naruto dengan Highschool DxD(Main)**

 **Dengan tambahan unsur-unsur dari berbagai anime dan game lainnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Naruto, Highschool DxD serta anime-anime dan game yang unsurnya ada disini adalah milik pencipta genius mereka masing-masing dan tidak ada niat mencari keuntungan disini, hanya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dari Real Life**

Ruang Angkasa

"Hoaam! Baiklah, aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku istirahat, namun saatnya menuju ke bumi," gumam Hagoromo terlihat bersemangat.

"Are? Cahaya terang apa ini? Seharusnya disini tidak ada bintang seterang ini." Hagoromo menatap bingung menatap cahaya sangat terang itu, dengan cepat ia berbalik ke belakang.

"S-sial, aku memang selalu sial... Tapi... Kali ini keterlaluan?!" teriaknya melihat dua buah benda terang berwarna merah dan putih tengah seperti menyatu, tentu saja ukuran aslinya jauh lebih besar karena berbeda jarak dengan Hagoromo.

Sring! Buuumm! Kedua cahaya itu meledak hebat dilihat dari kedua Rinnengan milik Hagoromo. "Gudoudama!" gumamnya memunculkan sembilan buah bola hitam dari Senjutsu dan langsung memakainya untuk perlindungan.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, gelombang yang sangat panas melewati Hagoromo yang berada dalam Gudodama. Krak! Bagian depan pelindung itu sedikit retak.

"Hn, sudah selesai? Aneh, seharusnya gelombangnya jauh lebih kuat daripada itu," gumam Hagoromo membuka Gudoudamanya.

Pfft! Namun kedua Rinnengannya langsung melotot saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari kejauhan, sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat terang sedang menarik partikel-partikel aneh disekitarnya.

"I-ini, alam benar-benar mengerikan! Terpaksa aku menggunakan celah dimensi lagi, jika tidak bahkan Roh Pahlawan sepertiku bisa langsung hancur disini," ucap Hagoromo berkeringat dingin.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah memanifestasikan diriku sendiri ke dunia ini tanpa panggilan World maupun Grail seperti yang lain... Semoga Dimension Guardian disini tidak galak!" gumamnya segera membuka robekan dimensi lalu masuk kesana, sebelum ia disapu oleh cahaya apapun itu

Naruto Place

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menembus Imaginary Number, Sea of Time untuk pergi ke masa lalu yang berada dalam dimensi berbeda, yaitu Sejarah Alternatif. Ia terlihat sendiri karena Grand Assassin tiba-tiba mengatakan akan memeriksa sesuatu sehingga tidak bisa ikut dengan Naruto.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, merasakan atmosfer yang sudah sangat sering ia rasakan. Sebagai Roh Pahlawan kelas Saver yang mengarungi berbagai dunia untuk membasmi BEAST yang lepas dari Reverse Side of The World, tentu ia sudah berulang kali menggunakan tempat berbahaya ini sebagai jalur transportasinya.

The Imaginary Number, Sea of Time adalah tempat paling berbahaya kedua setelah Reverse Side of The World. Lorong ruang waktu itu sangat merusak apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Butuh kecepatan setara cahaya untuk melaluinya dengan kerusakan minimum.

Berbeda dengan celah dimensi, tempat ini bisa menuju ke suatu Universe secara tepat dan cepat tanpa peluang kesalahan sedikitpun, artinya siapapun yang bisa melintasi tempat ini dengan selamat pasti tidak akan salah alamat dan pasti sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Meski begitu, sangat sedikit yang mengetahui maupun bisa mengakses tempat ini, karena lebih mengerikan daripada lorong waktu, The Imaginary Number bahkan bisa mengantar kembali ke masa lalu sampai ke awal dimana akan terbentuknya semua Universe, saat dimana belum ada yang namanya waktu.

Lamunan itu harus berakhir tatkala Naruto merasakan guncangan hebat dan cahaya putih muncul di diepannya dan perlahan membesar.

Zuuuz! Vimana muncul diatas langit yang berwarna sangat putih "Astaga, parah sekali! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah?" Naruto heran melihat keadaan ini. Di bawahnya hanya ada hamparan wilayah putih bersih.

Krak! Krak! Krak! "Sial, bahkan sampai Vimana juga! Aku harus segera turun sebelum Vimana membeku disini," Gumam Naruto melihat sayap kiri Vimana yang perlahan membeku menjadi es karena rendahnya suhu udara.

Zuuuz! Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan Vimana ke bawah dan membuatnya menukik untuk turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Krak! Krak! Krak! Krak! Suara-suara pembekuan mulai terdengar lebih cepat dari tadi.

Naruto sendiri sampai harus menyilangkan tangannya saat menembus awan-awan yang terasa sangat dingin bahkan bagi dirinya, padahal saat ini ia memakai jaket sweater berwarna emas dari bahan bulu domba yang merupakan seekor Divine Beast yang sudah dipastikan sangat hangat untuk perkiraan kondisi semacam ini.

Karena di Rusia pada masa Naruto datang dari dimensi DxD memang sedang terjadi penurunan suhu yang tiba-tiba, padahal seharusnya memasuki musim panas. Karena itulah ia memprediksi bahwa daerah dingin bersalju adalah daerah Rusia di masa lalu, jadi ia mengenakan baju itu.

Namun, suhu yang ia rasakan sekarang bahkan melebihi prediksi Naruto, hawa dinginnya masih menusuk tulang walau ia memakai pakaian terhangat dari GoB.

Swussh! "Sial!" Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah benda besar ada sangat dekat darinya, sebuah puncak gunung es.

Zrakk! Dengan cepat ia menggeser Vimana, namun salah satu sayap kirinya terbentur puncak gunung dengan keras hingga hancur dan membuatnya oleng sekaligus membuat Naruto terlempar darinya.

"Ukh..." Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke Vimana yang hendak jatuh. Presh! Bahtera itu berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan menghilang.

Buk! Sedangkan Naruto sendiri membentur sebuah pohon pinus dan jatuh ke hamparan salju tebal.

"U-ukh, lebih baik aku menghilangkan Vimana dulu sebelum kerusakannya tambah parah, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Archimedes untuk diperbaiki nanti," gumam Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan salju-salju di jaketnya.

Bahkan dengan sepatu boot terbaik yang ia punya, dingin dari hamparan salju yang ia pijaki sekarang masih sangat terasa di telapak kakinya.

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku ragu apakah masih ada yang hidup disini," ucapnya menatap jalan menurun yang penuh salju. "Akan sulit turun dengan jalan kaki, Vimana juga rusak, naik motor juga pilihan bodoh." Naruto memikirkan cara turun yang paling aman.

"Ah bodoh amat, aku ingat kalau bisa memanipulasi garis dimensi," ucapnya melompat dan mendarat di beberapa garis-garis biru kecil yang muncul di bawah sepatunya. "Yah meski dengan begini aku hanya bisa jalan kaki." Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan menapaki garis-garis biru yang muncul menyambung setiap langkahnya.

3 Jam dan Naruto sampai di kaki gunung. Pemandangannya masih sama, yaitu hamparan pohon pinus dan salju sejauh mata memandang, hanya saja kali ini terasa datar.

Puk! Naruto menghentikan kemampuannya dan mendarat ke salju yang tidak terlalu tebal. "Mana-ku tidak lagi hampir tidak terbatas seperti di dunia cermin, aku harus lebih bijak lagi dalam menggunakannya," gumamnya berjalan menyusuri tempat itu.

Mirror World

"Sudah dua hari dan belum ada kabar apa-apa dari Saver, sekarang bagaimana ini, Zhuge Liang?" tanya Ozy menopang dagunya sambil menatap Zhuge Liang yang sedang berbicara pada Arash.

"Maaf Ozy-sama, tapi kurasa mau tidak mau kita harus menunggu, yang tahu letak keberadaan sejarah alternatif hanyalah Saver," balas Zhuge Liang. "Mah, mau bagaimana lagi, kuharap mereka bisa mengatasi kebosananku." Ozymandias hanya menguap bosan disaat pintu kuil dibuka dan beberapa sosok Roh Pahlawan masuk.

DxD and Vali team

"Aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan apapun selain kita disini, apa benar ada banyak dari mereka disini?" gumam Issei melihat beberapa gedung kosong. "Sepertinya kau tidak tahu, Sekiryuutei," balas Vali. "Apa maksudmu Vali-san?" tanya Akeno.

Vali hanya tersenyum pelan sambil menoleh kearah Arthur. "Mereka adalah Roh Pahlawan, mereka sudah mati di masa lalu mereka, alasan kita tidak bisa merasakan mereka adalah karena mereka memang sudah mati, sejatinya yang ada disini adalah Roh mereka," jelas Arthur singkat.

"Roh? Hantu?" beo Kiba. "Hum, hampir seperti hantu dan kita tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang telah mati, kecuali mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka, kita tidak bisa merasakan mereka," balas Arthur.

"Haaah, aku mulai ragu aku bisa menemukan Knight of Round disini," ucap Xenovia dengan nada putus asa. "Ah ada orang di toko itu!" tunjuk Lee Fay kearah sebuah toko kecil.

"Ikan! Ikan! Ikan segar!" teriak seorang pria berambut biru dengan pakaian ketat serba biru, dialah salah satu Lancer (F) yang terpanggil ke dunia cermin, Chu Chulain.

Tap! Tap! Karena penasaran, Tim DxD dan Vali langsung menghampiri toko itu.

"Ah! Ada pelanggan juga, yo! Silahkan dipilih ikannya," ucap Chu terlihat ramah. "Siapa kau? Apa kau Roh Pahlawan?" tanya Vali dengan nada tajam. "Apa yang kau ucapkan? Tentu saja aku Roh Pahlawan, bukankah kalian juga begitu?" tanya Chu tanpa tahu darimana asal tim DxD dan tim Vali.

Sring! Zuuuz! Boomm! Tiba-tiba saja laser biru menghantam toko itu dan pemiliknya. "Aku lupa kucing-kucing itu ada didepan kita," ucap Kuroka melihat satu legiun Galaxy Sphinx yang bertugas membimbing mereka, sepertinya ia mulai bisa menganggap para Sphinx itu sebagai kucing.

"Huh, baiklah mari kita temui pemimpin disini lalu aku akan bertarung lagi," ucap Vali berbalik dan mengikuti para Sphinx itu kearah Piramida, meninggalkan pemilik toko yang terbujur gosong dengan mulut berasap dan mata memutih beserta tokonya yang hancur.

"Haaah, lupakan kurasa akan sulit menemukan Knight of Round disini," ucap Xenovia. "Benarkah? Aku sudah menemukannya," balas Arthur tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?! Dimana?!" semangat Xenovia langsung naik drastis mendengar ucapan Arthur, bagaimanapun itulah tujuannya datang ke dunia cermin ini.

"Itu..." Arthur menunjuk sebuah gedung tingkat tiga berukuran cukup besar dengan sebuah papan lampu berukuran besar yang bertuliskan "Round Table Club" dan sebuah tulisan kecil dibawahnya "We Open Recruitment, Join Us and Become a Servant of King Arthur, Forever!"

"Aku inginnya kesana, tapi kurasa Sphinx itu akan menghentikanku," lanjut Arthur melirik kedua mata Sphinx terbesar yang siap menembak laser jika mereka berhenti lagi.

"Yah sebaiknya kita bersabar, lagipula tujuan utama kita adalah mencegah kehancuran dunia, itu yang terpenting saat ini," ucap Rias sebagai ketua. Setelahnya, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan kearah piramid besar itu.

Back to Naruto

Fuushh! "Udara terasa semakin dingin, akan ada badai salju besar sebentar lagi, aku harus segera menemukan atau membuat tempat berlindung," gumam Naruto.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Auuu! Daerah bersalju dan bersuhu sangat dingin merupakan tempat yang jarang ada kehidupan, jikapun ada maka kehidupan itu sangat sedikit, dan kebanyakan mereka adalah karnivora, mereka akan menyerang makhluk hidup lain yang memasuki wilayah mereka untuk sebuah makanan yang sulit mereka dapatkan.

"Seekor" serigala melompat dari balik batang pohon menuju kearah Naruto. Klang! Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya sempat memunculkan satu buah tameng dari GoB untuk menghadang serangan makhluk di depannya.

"T-tombak?!" kaget Naruto melihat sesosok manusia serigala yang mengayunkan tombak kearahnya. Grrr! Manusia serigala itu menggeram pelan kemudian mengangkat tombaknya hendak menusuk Naruto dari atas.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menarik hook blade kecil dari GoB dan menghantamkannya pada tombak yang sudah sampai tepat diatas kepalanya. Trang! Tombak itu terlempar keatas bersama dengan hook blade itu.

Duagh! Hook Blade hanya untuk pengalihan, sementara Naruto menendang manusia serigala itu tepat di atas perutnya. Manusia serigala itu terlempar dan langsung pingsan setelah membentur pohon dengan keras.

"Manusia serigala? Mustahil, padahal aku tidak mendeteksi adanya aura dari ras makhluk itu, dan kekuatan fisiknya terlalu lemah untuk ukuran makhluk supranatural," kaget Naruto. Bagaimanapun sebagai Saver ia telah terpanggil di berbagai dimensi dan ia telah menyaksikan banyak hal. Walupun ia terbilang muda dalam Throne of Heroes namun pengetahuannya melebihi rata-rata Roh Pahlawan yang lebih tua disana.

"!" Naruto membulatkan matanya, langkah kaki yang sangat banyak tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengarannya yang telah terlatih. "Manusia serigala lagi? Jumlah macam apa ini, rasanya seperti ada belasan ribu dari mereka," gumam Naruto.

Wuuushh! Sementara itu, benda-benda putih semakin deras turun dari langit, begitu juga dengan angin yang semakin kencang. "Pasti ledakan kecil akibat hancurnya sayap Vimana dan suara benturannya telah menarik perhatian mereka," gumam Naruto.

Bagaimanapun mereka adalah manusia serigala, pendengaran dan penglihatan mereka melampaui manusia pada umumnya, jadi sinar atau suara sedikit saja dapat mereka lihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Groaa! Groaaa! Dua belas manusia serigala muncul dari arah selatan Naruto dengan membawa pedang, tombak, bahkan cangkul.

Dorrr! Dorr! Dorr! Tiba-tiba dua belas manusia serigala itu jatuh terkapar dengan dada yang bolong terkena tembakan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Sebuah suara datang dari arah barat Naruto, tiga orang sosok bertudung dan memakai jaket musim salju lengkap sedang memegang masing-masing satu senjata Shotgun jenis Double Barrel.

Naruto yang masih agak bingung langsung saja mengikuti tiga sosok bertudung itu pergi kearah barat hutan dan menghindari para manusia serigala yang bergerak entah kemana.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Naruto terus mengikuti orang-orang yang mengajaknya lari itu. Sepintas saat ia memincingkan matanya, ia melihat bulu-bulu putih di sela antara kaki dan sepatu boot kulit yang dikenakan para sosok itu.

"Kamu orang luar yah?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan kata-kata. "B-benar, aku orang luar yang mengendarai pesawat kemari, namun membentur gunung es dan terjatuh," Balas Naruto sedikit menjelaskan, tentunya dengan kebohongan.

"Apa? Pesawat? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu maksudkan, namun saat berjaga, kami mendengar suara benda hancur yang cukup keras, jadi kami langsung mendatanginya," Balas salah satu dari mereka.

"Ano, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto heran. Drap! Drap! Drap! "Penjelasannya nanti saja saat sampai, sekarang kita fokus berlari saja," Ucap sosok terdepan.

Drap! Drap! "Tahan!" Ucap salah satu sosok di depan kiri Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan menarik pelatuk Shotgunnya. Dor! Timah panas itu melesat dan menghancurkan kepala salah satu manusia serigala yang mengejar mereka.

"A-apa?" Kaget Naruto melihat wajah yang tersingkap dari balik tudung itu, namun ia menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya dan segudang pertanyaan sampai para sosok itu berhenti berlari

Drap! Drap! Drap! "Bukaa! Bukaa!" Teriak mereka bertiga saat sampai di depan sebuah pagar tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat lancip. Dari atas, dua sosok bertudung lainnya muncul dan memberikan kode dengan tangan.

Setelahnya, gerbang besi besar di depan mereka terbuka perlahan. "Ayo masuk, kami akan menangani mereka," Ucap salah satu sosok. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka masuk.

Di dalam tembok kayu itu, sebuah perkampungan yang terdiri dari rumah-rumah kayu atau Log Cabine berjejer rapi. Drap! Drap! Drap! Puluhan sosok bertudung datang dari salah satu bangunan dan segera memanjat keatas pagar kayu yang memang dirancang seperti benteng pertahanan.

Dor! Dor! Selanjutnya, suara tembakan memenuhi udara, menandakan mereka semua sedang mencegah para manusia serigala diluar agar tidak meringsek masuk ke perkampungan ini.

Ketiga sosok yang menyelamatkan Naruto tadi membuka tudung mereka, menampakkan kepala serigala mereka. Dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa mempertahankan wajahnya untuk tidak terkejut.

"Kau terkejut yah? Aku memang penasaran bagaimana cara orang luar bertahan dengan hawa dingin ini, namun inilah cara kami, penduduk Rusia yang tersisa bertahan," Ucap salah satu orang itu.

"Heee! Lihat! Ada orang luar!" teriak beberapa anak-anak berlarian kearah Naruto, mereka juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan orang-orang dewasa. Mereka mengerumini Naruto dan menatap kagum.

Karena bagi mereka yang lahir pada masa ini, mereka tidak pernah merasakan bentuk normal manusia seperti para orang tua mereka, makannya mereka kagum saat melihat ada orang yang berbeda wujud dari mereka.

"Kalian, masuklah ke rumah! Disini akan ada badai salju," ucap salah seorang tadi sambil meletakkan Shotgunnya. Anak-anak itu menunjukkan wajah tidak senang. "Masuklah ke rumah kalian, kalian akan sakit jika terkena badai salju itu,"ucap Naruto merendah dan tersenyum untuk menepuk kepala salah satu dari mereka.

"Aaa! Kepalaku ditepuk olehnya!" teriak anak yang kepalanya ditepuk oleh Naruto, ia merasa sangat senang. "Kembalilah, tenang saja aku akan disini untuk sementara waktu!" ucap Naruto. "Yaaay! Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti orang luar!" ucap anak-anak itu senang, mereka berlari ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghindari badai salju yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Haha, kau sangat ramah juga ternyata, kami senang tidak dapat tamu yang barbar," tawa salah satu dari mereka. "Benar, kau juga! Ayo, kita berlindung di rumah tetua!" ajak salah seorang manusia berkepala serigala itu.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti mereka berjalan ke sebuah bangunan kayu mirip sebuah balai desa, namun semuanya tertutup rapat oleh tembok untuk mengindari kemungkinan badai salju yang kapan saja bisa terjadi.

Beberapa waktu berlalu sementara angin kencang dan salju turun dengan derasnya.

Naruto menyeruput segelas "teh" hangat di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya api. Bahkan dari dalam, ia bisa mendengar kerasnya suara jatuhan salju dan suara angin yang cukup keras.

Tentu saja, itu bukan berasal dari daun teh sungguhan, namun daun suatu tumbuhan yang rasanya pahit namun bisa menaikkan suhu tubuh, tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan rasanya, ia sudah sangat sering makan makanan aneh, bahkan daging Hydra yang konon merupakan makhluk paling beracun di dunia.

"Aku terkejut kayu-kayu ini bisa menahan hantaman salju sekeras itu," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. "Hm, kayu-kayu ini berasal dari pepohonan pinus di kaki gunung, oleh karena suatu alasan mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan cukup cepat sehingga mereka cukup kuat dalam mengatasi iklim seperti ini," balas salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti akan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ano... Maaf menanyakan ini, sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" tanya Naruto berusaha dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Ketiga sosok disana terdiam sebentar sampai sosok keempat masuk ke ruangan rapat itu dengan satu sosok lagi yang terlihat tua.

"Sepertinya kamu orang luar yah? Wajar kamu bingung kami ini apa, ini cara kami menghadapi iklim seperti ini," balas tetua itu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, disusul oleh keempat sosok tadi yang duduk di sekeliling mereka.

"Cara bertahan hidup? Apa maksud kalian?" bingung Naruto. "Kami dulunya juga manusia normal sepertimu, sampai musim dingin abadi ini datang, penguasa kami melakukan cara agar rakyat yang tersisa dapat bertahan..." jeda tetua itu. "Yah, dan inilah caranya, dengan teknologi aneh, dia mengkombinasikan berbagai gen hewan aneh yang dapat bertahan di iklim ini dan memaksa para rakyatnya yang tersisa untuk menjadi kelinci percobaanya," sambungnya.

"Yah benar, pohon-pohon itu sepertinya juga hasil eksperimen sebelum digunakan pada manusia," tambah seorang lagi.

"Kami menyebut diri kami sebagai Yaga," ucap salah satu dari keempat sosok itu. "T-tunggu dulu, mengapa negara ini dilanda musim dingin yang begitu lama, sampai-sampai langitnya saja kelihatan membeku," ucap Naruto berusaha mengutarakan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Ini terjadi kira-kira 20 tahun lalu, dimana sebuah meteor aneh menghantam Moscow dan menyebabkan semua ini, 90 tewas membeku, selain itu, awalnya kami menolak keputusan Raja, namun setelah menyadari sebagai manusia kami tidak mungkin hidup lama dalam iklim ini, kami akhirnya menerimanya," jelas tetua Yaga itu.

"Benar, kami tidak punya pilihan lain, parahnya tidak ada bantuan negara lain yang masuk, sehingga kami harus membuang wujud manusia kami dan menjadi Yaga," tambah salah satu dari mereka.

"Tunggu, maaf bertanya, tapi apa manusia serigala yang menyerangku tadi berbeda dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto mengingat manusia serigala hitam yang menyerangnya.

"Mereka juga Yaga, awalnya mereka bagian dari kami sampai sepuluh tahun lalu, prajurit-prajurit hitam aneh yang entah darimana asalnya datang dan membawa banyak Yaga seperti kami kembali ke istana, namun mereka seperti diubah menjadi hewan sepenuhnya," geram tetua.

"Benar, menurut pengintaian, pasukan hitam itu telah lenyap beberapa hari lalu dan membiarkan puluhan ribu Yaga yang diubah menjadi hewan, lepas dan membuat banyak kerusakan dimana-mana," lapor salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi, kalian adalah para Yaga yang selamat dan mendirikan desa disini?" tanya Naruto. "Benar, kami adalah Yaga yang selamat dan mendirikan desa disini, diluar pemerintahan," jawab tetua.

"Tunggu, siapa nama Raja kalian?" tanya Naruto. "Dia disebut sebagai Yaga pertama, aku tidak tahu nama pastinya, namun prajurit itu menanggilnya Ivan-sama," balas tetua. "Namun begitu, kami juga sering menghadapi binatang yang juga bisa beradaptasi, entah mereka hasil eksperimen atau bukan, namun mereka seperti berevolusi sehingga sulit diburu," keluh salah satu dari mereka.

"Haah, untung disini sudah ada senjata hebat ini, dan membuatnya juga tidak terlalu sulit!" ucap seorang Yaga mengelus-elus Shotgunnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, membayangkan kegilaan-kegilaan senjata yang dibuat manusia di masa depan, dari senjata kayu sederhana sampai robot dan pesawat tempur antar bintang yang mengerikan, hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu pemicu kepunahan mereka sendiri, ironis memang.

"Baiklah, aku telah mengerti permasalahannya, aku akan membantu kalian..." ucap Naruto. "Benarkah? Terimakasih, kami menghargai bantuan dari siapapun dan sekecil apapun," balas tetua itu hormat.

Sementara sosok yang dihormati hanya bisa tersenyum pilu. _"Kebohongan apa yang kulakukan? Jika aku mengembalikan masa ini pada sejarah aslinya, itu artinya Kalian semua yang berasal dari Sejarah Alternatif ini juga akan... Menghilang"_

Mirror World

"Ck, seandainya aku tahu dimana Naruto sekarang, kurasa aku bisa mengirim kalian semua, tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu," kesal Ozy sambil menatap tujuh orang yang berdiri dijadapannya.

Rama, The Seventh Avatar of Vishnu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk datang ke sejarah alternatif itu.

Arash, Hero of Persia itu juga hanya bisa menunggu saja sambil mengasah anak panahnya.

Romulus, Founding Father of Roma malah sedang membicarakan hal menarik dengan Zhuge Liang.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sang God Of Love karena lagunya hanya bisa memasang wajah cemas.

Sementara Darius III, The Last King of Achaemenid Dynasty itu hanya bisa menggeram tak jelas, bagaimanapun keyakinannya adalah jika dunia hancur, maka ia dan Iskandar tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi, jadi ia harus menyelamatkan dunia lalu bertarung lagi dengan Iskandar selama-lamanya.

Kriet! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka memecah keheningan, disana beberapa sosok melangkah masuk. Melihat itu, sontak semua Roh Pahlawan dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Terutama Ozymandias yang sedari tadi menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, kali ini ia menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyeringai dari atas singgasananya. "Hahaha, tamu-tamu atau musuhku sudah datang di kuil kecilku ini..."

 **To be Continued**

 **Yooo! Gomen kalau up kelamaan, soal masalah Update emang nggak bisa janji cepet, soalnya ada kesibukan besar di RL mendekati Desember ini. Soo, maaf kalo updatenya gk beraturan.**

 **First, Thx Senior Hanakirei udah ngingetin, efek jarang baca rules &guidelines. Namun, ini udah diedit lagi, bagus! Review seperti milik anda yang justru ane inginkan, buat kemajuan fict ini.**

 **Dan mungkin masih ada typo atau kesalahan tanda baca, jadi kalau menemukan sebisa mungkin disampain aja, biar makin ilang tuh minus-minusnya, XD.**

 **Yo, fans Shisou! Tenang aja, Shisou bakal ada debutnya sendiri dan bakal agak lama, namun itu berada di Arch depan, mungkin.**

 **Dan Cuma Gil, Enkidu, Richard, dan Alcides saja yang ane pake dari F/sf, laennya kaya Pale Rider, Unknown Hassan, dan Watcher gk saya pake karena info tentang mereka masih sangat sedikit dan sulit di deskripsikan, sekian.**

 **Btw, Fict lainnya akan menyusul upnya**

 **Ok, See Ya next Chap.**

 **Next :Take Life for the Living for the sake of something that leads to Death.**


End file.
